Glitter Freezer
by Weise
Summary: Bokuto es purpurina congelada, y Oikawa será el primero en descubrirlo. Una historia de altibajos. Dias universitarios. Rated: M por precaución.
1. Chapter 1

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

**W**eise

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Mi compañero de equipo Bokuto dice que todos nacemos bisexuales, que según el tiempo que pasemos en la incubadora tiramos de un lado u otro. Pero los «retrógrados estereotipos pasados de moda» fuerzan la inclinación hacia un lado y no otro, y aquello limita nuestra capacidad de pensamiento.

—Los filósofos griegos eran todos homosexuales —era su mejor argumento—. Platón, Aristóteles, Jenofonte… y Aristóteles.

—Ya mencionaste a Aristóteles.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Es que Aristóteles en genial! ¿Sabes quién obtuvo un 90 en su composición sobre Aristóteles? ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

Y revoloteó por el vestuario como el desquiciado que era.

A mí, es como argumentar que _Star Wars _es la mejor película porque los cerezos florecen en primavera. Nada de lo que dice Bokuto está hilado y a mí me explota la cabeza.

No estoy seguro qué estudiaba Bokuto. En ese entonces, tenía clases como «introducción a la lógica», y «teoría del pensamiento I», pero nadie se imagina a un tipo como Bokuto cursando alguna filosofía. Siempre está comentando sus buenas notas, así que algo de neurona debe de tener, pero cada vez que abre la boca, deja al descubierto una mentalidad simple y básica que todos, me incluyo, ponemos en duda su alardeo.

Un 90 ¿Bokuto? _Ya…_

Yo no tenía las mejores calificaciones pero me había librado de los reprobados, y me gustaba la astronomía, pero estudiaba bioquímica.

—No tienes que estudiar astronomía para dedicarte a investigar sobre el espacio —hubo dicho Hajime tiempo atrás—. Estudia biología, o química, y luego saca un postgrado en astrobiología o lo que sea.

Y ese era el plan. Pocas universidades impartían astronomía, y la universidad que me ofreció la beca deportiva no era una de aquellas. Me encogí de hombros y me matriculé en la que creí, de todas las ciencias, podía tener mayor cantidad de mujeres inscritas. Por supuesto, me equivoqué.

Por sacar algún tema, le mencioné a Hajime las teorías de Bokuto respecto a la bisexualidad. Estábamos en un establecimiento de _soba-ya_, eran las diez de la noche, y llovía a cántaros.

Hajime dejó sus palillos sobre el cuenco de la soya.

—Eso lo dice porque no se atreve admitir directamente que es gay.

Hajime suele juzgar a la gente muy rápido. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Boku-chan dice que la palabra correcta es _pansexual_ —y aclaré—: esto es, que le gustan todos los traseros del mundo: hombres, mujeres, adolescentes, ancianos, transexuales, fantasmas, cadáveres. No le importa, puede sentirse atraído por cualquier ser dotado de un buen par de nalgas. Es muy abierto al respecto.

—Ahora hay términos para todo. Te juntas con gente muy extraña.

Yo también lo pensaba.

Bokuto era la persona más extraña que conocía.

Tenía unas espesas cejas en forma de «v» invertidas, y unos saltones ojos amarillos bajo unos párpados gruesos. Sus rodillas nudosas tenían un diámetro inusitadamente largo, y cuando usaba pantalones ajustados, daba la impresión que se había dejado las rodilleras. Su risa recordaba al canto de un búho y producía cierto escalofrío, pero sin dudas, lo más llamativo de él, y el rasgo por el que todos los recordaban, era su cabello encanecido.

No se trataba de canas normales esparcidas azarosamente por su cuero cabelludo, sino regiones de mechones blancos y negros intercalados. Incluso sus cejas espesas eran blancas. Al principio pensé que era una estúpida moda de Tokio. Después supe, era una condición genética hereditaria llamada _poliosis_, presente en toda su familia, y de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

—No es una enfermedad —explicó cuando uno de los veteranos del equipo le preguntó al respecto—, es una característica. Como poseer muchos lunares ¿sabes? En mi caso, son lunares de canas.

Se peinaba el cabello en punta para que a nadie se le fuese a escapar la segmentación de pigmentos, y él pensaba, que su look era genial. No lo era. Era raro. Pero Bokuto estaba tan seguro del éxito de su apariencia, que a veces yo también me lo creía, y más de alguna vez, me sorprendí cuestionándome cómo luciría en mí un cabello bicolor como el de Bokuto.

No lo conozco más allá de cómo se muestra en las prácticas, pero cada vez que cruzo alguna palabra con él, me invade una sensación de desconfianza. Bokuto suele mostrarse enérgico y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo. No le importan las bromas a su costa, parece disfrutar de ellas. Y también, es muy despierto a la hora de la revancha, saca a relucir todo el ingenio que esconde en su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando piensa que nadie lo ve, la sonrisa declina y sus ojos amarillos se vacían.

—A veces siento lástima por él —le dije a Hajime—. No parece tener ningún amigo. Es conversador, y las prácticas son más agradables cuando está. Pero siempre vuelve solo a casa.

La mirada de Hajime se perdió a través de la ventana empañada.

—No me lo creo ¿desde cuándo te importan las personas?

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Siempre me importan las personas!

—Pidamos la cuenta —Hajime levantó una mano—. No va a escampar nunca.

·

·

Tenía diez años cuando mi primo Tetsuya se suicidó. No lo conocí antes de su funeral, y el vínculo familiar entre ambos es incierto. Heredé de mi padre una debilidad patológica hacia las faldas, quien a su vez la heredó de su padre, y por aquella razón, hay muchos primos y tíos insertos por aquí y por acá en el árbol familiar. Tetsuya probablemente, fue uno más.

Cuando le pregunté a mi hermana de qué había muerto exactamente mi primo, el semblante de ella se ensombreció.

—De pena, Tooru. Tenía mucha pena.

—Pero… ¿y a nadie se le ocurrió hacerle reír?

—Ese fue el problema. Que Tetsuya reía todo el tiempo, así que nadie se percató de su tristeza.

A la madre de Tetsuya le suministraron calmantes para tranquilizarla. Recuerdo sus reflejos lánguidos durante el entierro, sus ojos desconectados que vagaban entre las nubes, y el modo en que asentía una y otra vez, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le hablaban. Apreté con fuerza la mano de mi hermana, y me prometí, no ser ciego a la tristeza.

Lo menciono porque, de pronto, lo he recordado.

El servicio de Bokuto-san se estrella contra la red y él cae de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Editado 2012/2015**. El _ranting_ de la historia ha sido modificado de **T** a **M** por precaución. Puede que, más adelante, la historia se ponga tensa.

**Editado 16/03/2015**. El primer editado es en fecha 20/02/2015. Evidentemente, aún no llegamos a diciembre.


	2. Chapter 2

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Hajime y yo compartimos piso en Tokio. Nuestros padres pagan el arriendo de un departamento pequeño ubicado en un callejón al que no le llega la luz por estar rodeado de rascacielos. Pese a que la ubicación es central, la oscuridad en que está sumido el edificio ha hecho del callejón el lugar idóneo para asaltos, violaciones, y reuniones de mafiosos. Vivimos en la oscuridad de Tokio, y esta se encuentra a vista de todos.

Curiosamente, Hajime y yo le simpatizamos al escalafón más bajo de la ciudad. Traficantes y prostitutas nos saludan si nos topamos en la esquina, y a veces, hasta nos preguntan cómo está el día.

—Oikawa-kun, no deberías volver tan tarde de la universidad —me retan si regreso a casa pasada las once—, mira que es peligroso a estas horas de la noche.

_Grr_, añaden al final las señoritas de alterne mal depiladas.

Yo junto las manos en señal de disculpa y bajo la cabeza. La vida es un absurdo, y así me va. Hajime insiste en que no interactúe con ellos, y que siga caminando cada vez que me dirijan la palabra. Yo respondo, que aún no tenemos pruebas fehacientes, que no hemos visto nada, y que está feo juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias. Hajime se muerde los labios; hemos visto desde el balcón lo suficiente como para ser considerados cómplices.

El edificio en el que vivimos se encuentra en pésimo estado. Como le llega luz en un rango horario muy restringido, hay problemas de humedades, y el sistema eléctrico es tan antiguo, que los fusibles se bajan con conectar al mismo tiempo tres aparatos electrónicos. Con Hajime, nos acostumbramos a usar tetera en lugar del hervidor, y calentar la comida en la olla en vez del microondas. Tuvimos que reemplazar la nevera y las ampolletas por unas de bajo consumo, y sin saberlo, nos volvimos ecologistas nivel cinco. O eso dicen Issei y Takahiro cada vez que visitan el piso.

—Si es que eres de esos que siguen cualquier moda —me reta Takahiro.

Yo le digo a Hajime que me defienda. Hajime que es rápido con las respuestas, se encoje de hombros.

El departamento es de una incoherencia arquitectónica que genera risa en cualquiera de nuestros escasos invitados, especialmente en Issei y Takahiro. La puerta de entrada abre a un modesto _genkan_ de 3x3 metros, que se estrecha en un largo pasillo con muchas puertas corredizas. La primera de ellas da a una cocina que, en teoría, es de baldosas blancas, pero el moho invadió todas las uniones entre azulejos y hay manchas de hollín por todas partes. Dice el casero, que el antiguo arrendatario tenía tendencias pirómanas, y que allí ensayaba sus experimentos.

Hay una cocinilla modesta, encajada entre la nevera y el lavaplatos, y la puerta del horno no puede abrirse completamente porque choca con el mueble de cocina. Allí no entra gente con sobrepeso, la cocina es tan angosta que raya en lo discriminatorio. No es algo que nos importe demasiado, pero es importante tenerlo presente.

Como odiamos la cocina más que ninguna habitación de la casa, Hajime y yo adquirimos la costumbre de comprar comida enlatada o cenar en el _soba-ya_ que hay a cinco calles. Cinco calles son suficiente para pasar de la miseria de Tokio, a los barrios bulliciosos y modernos llenos de vida. Los rascacielos infinitos, la publicidad luminosa, los carteles de neón, el aroma a piel húmeda. Qué lugar.

La primera vez que comí con Hajime en un _soba-ya_, fue también, la primera vez que vi a Bokuto. Bokuto no entró al local, sino que pasó por fuera, acompañado de un chico en uniforme. Me llamó la atención su cabello bicolor, y se lo señalé a Hajime, pero cuando el chico se asomó por el ventanal del local, Bokuto y el del uniforme habían doblado en la esquina.

El único baño del departamento viene a continuación de la cocina, y este tampoco está pensado para gente ancha. Quedó dividido por el pasillo en dos habitaciones: la puerta que le sigue a la cocina es la que da al inodoro y la ducha; la puerta del frente es la que da al lavamanos. Si tienes ganas de hacer popó, cagas y te lavas en habitaciones diferentes. Yo me acostumbré a hacer mis necesidades con la puerta abierta. Hajime me odia por ello, dice que soy un sin respeto.

—Qué desagradable —gruñe todas las mañanas—, ¿podrías al menos dejar de poner caras?

—Admite que te mueres por morder mi trasero.

O me golpea en la nariz, o cierra ambas puertas del baño tan fuerte que toda la casa tiembla.

Luego está la puerta que da a mi habitación. Allí hay sitio para un _futón_, una mesita de noche, y dejo de contar. La puerta de Hajime, contigua a la mía, es de idénticas proporciones. Al frente, de nuestras habitaciones, hay un cuarto de escobas, una habitación ropero, y una despensa. Esas habitaciones las llenamos de los cachureos que no entran en otra parte, y seguramente, están infestadas en nidos de arañas porque las aseamos el día de la mudanza y nunca más. Ya han pasado seis meses de aquello.

La última puerta ubicada al final del pasillo, da a una sala relativamente espaciosa con balcón que da al callejón, donde Hajime y yo comemos y estudiamos. Después de varios meses de ahorro, logramos reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarnos un _kotatsu_ de dimensiones groseras el cual ocupa la mitad de la sala. Es tan grande que no entró por la puerta, y tuvimos que llamar a una grúa para que lo subieran por el balcón. Casi sale más caro el flete que el propio _kotatsu_, pero valió la pena.

Por mucho tiempo fue nuestro único lujo, y del cual nos sentíamos muy orgullosos. Con Hajime adquirimos la costumbre de dejar la puerta de la sala abierta, para que de esa forma el _kotatsu _sea lo primero que vemos al entrar. Y extrañamente, nos reconforta. La tela de la cobija es suave y de color negro, y Hajime se queda dormido allí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hajime siempre está diciendo que deberíamos buscarnos otro sitio, y yo también pienso igual, pero en ninguna parte encontraríamos un piso tan central al precio que pagamos. Podrá tener sus desventajas, pero considerando que pasamos casi todo el día afuera y que llegamos a estudiar y dormir, no tiene sentido buscarse algo más cómodo. Tampoco nadie tiene ganas de una mudanza.

Empezaba noviembre cuando Hajime llegó con el segundo lujo de la casa: un televisor pantalla plana. Yo no podía creerlo.

—Iwa-chan te descerebraste. ¿Dónde piensas instalar ese monstruo?

—No en tu habitación, eso está claro.

A Hajime siempre le resultó natural todo relacionado a la carpintería y la construcción. Después de pasarse la mañana taladrando y martillando, logró montar la televisión en la pared sin que se vieran los cables. Cómo lo hizo, todavía no lo entiendo, pero ahora Hajime tiene una televisión en su habitación. Qué envidia.

—¡¿Qué programa me vas a invitar a ver en tu habitación, Iwa-chan?!

—De momento nada. Tengo que preparar un examen.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Quién se compra una televisión para no usarla!

Me explicó que todavía no era posible sintonizar nada. Así que fuimos al _kotatsu _a analizar nuestras opciones. Hajime ya tenía algunas propuestas, y me mostró un folleto que guardaba entre sus apuntes de álgebra.

—Con este plan, tenemos cable e internet a buen precio. Es el plan más básico, pero mejor que gorronearle _wifi_ al vecino.

Yo asentí. Necesitábamos internet de velocidad, un estudiante no puede vivir tan en la miseria. Ya es suficiente con una cocina estrecha y un baño cortado por el pasillo.

—Pero si vamos a ir a mitad y mitad, tendrás que dejarme ver los programas lo que yo también quiera ver.

—¿Para que me obligues a ver las maratones eternas de _Alienígenas Ancestrales_? ¡Jamás! Ya pasé por esa tortura.

—¡No seas egoísta!

Hajime se rio y respondió que lo pensaría. Eso era un «sí claro» en el idioma de Hajime. De los dos, Hajime siempre cedía. A regañadientes, pero cedía.

·

·

Bokuto, quien siempre se quedaba practicando sus servicios una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, fue el primero en correr a los camerinos. Se duchó a velocidad sónica, se embetunó el cabello en gel, y al momento que empezó a vestirse, con calzoncillos luminosos y calcetas fosforescentes, fue evidente que tenía plan para la noche. Mientras más ropa se ponía, más excéntrico lucía.

—¿Qué atuendo es ese? —pregunté sin disimular mi desconcierto.

—El atuendo de un ganador, mi querido Chico Kawaii.

—Oikawa —corregí.

Usaba unos pantalones blancos muy ajustados que se marcaban en su rodilla, unas zapatillas galácticas con lucecitas, y una cazadora amarillo fluorescente estilo ochentero. Sacó del bolsillo interno unos lentes de contraventana también amarillos, e hizo unos movimientos con los pies tan rápido que me marearon.

—¡Bokuto! —llamó quien era nuestro capitán. Bokuto giró con demasiado estilo, y yo sentí una punzada de envidia—. R-recuerda que mañana en la mañana hay entrenamiento. No te pases ¿eh?

—Jefe, no seas angustias. La noche es joven.

Se subió los cascos, salió del vestuario cantando y bailando.

—¿Me dijo jefe?

Nadie podía creerlo. Bokuto era un inconsciente.

En preparatoria entrenaba más días a la semana que en la universidad. Aquí, los entrenamientos se restringían a tres días: lunes, miércoles, y viernes, de seis a nueve de la noche. La mayoría llegaba a las siete porque tenían clases en otro campus, Bokuto uno de ellos. Yo por fortuna, estudiaba a tres facultades del polideportivo.

Los sábados en la mañana era el día del acondicionamiento físico cruel y sangriento. Si Hajime estudiase en mi universidad, fijo que ni él lo aguanta. Por ello, era una ley implícita que los viernes teníamos prohibido desmedrarnos: la mayoría salíamos de copas los sábados.

A nadie le hubiese importado que Bokuto se hubiese ido de fiesta un lunes o un miércoles, pero no un viernes. Y apenas dejó el vestuario, las apuestas comenzaron a correr. O no llegaba y se quedaba fermentando en su casa, o terminaba desmayado luego del entrenamiento de velocidad, o vomitando en la sala de máquinas. Yo aposté a que no llegaba.

Por eso se me cayó la quijada cuando le vi en el vestuario a primera hora el sábado.

—¡Boku-chan! Pe-pero…

Pensaba que había sido el primero en llegar. Bokuto sin embargo, ya estaba allí, y llevaba el mismo atuendo que cuando se fue. Con las gafas ridículas, y los cascos puestos, bailaba sobre las bancas y movía sus brazos como si continuase en fiesta. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¡Chico Kawaii! —se bajó los cascos y saltó hasta donde estaba— ¡Chico Kawaii! ¡Chico Kawaii! ¡Chico Kawaii!

Yo dejé el bolso deportivo en un casillero y me comencé a desvestir.

—No te creo, estás ebrio. —revisé mi reloj: faltaban para las ocho de la mañana— ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Es que no piensas…? ¡Agh! Olvídalo. Allá tú.

—Chico Kawaii, Bokuto-san no bebe, no. A Bokuto-san le gusta estar consciente toda la noche o no tiene gracia.

—Si hablas en tercera persona, no has de estar sobrio.

—Pero mi amigo Kuroo me dio una energética y le echó algo adentro. No me quiso decir qué, dijo que me volvería loco saberlo. Chico Kawaii, mira como tiembla mi mano: ¡hay mucha energía en mi cuerpo!

No solo su mano temblaba. Bokuto entero vibraba en una alta frecuencia. Su histrionismo natural se había multiplicado al infinito.

—Solo quiero saltar, y correr, y hacer flexiones, y… y…

—¡Eh! Respira un poco, por favor.

—¿Tú crees que debería hacer deporte en este estado? No le digas a nadie por favor, por favor.

Me tomó de las manos y me miró con ojos suplicantes. La pupila de sus ojos estaba más dilatada de lo habitual, y parecían girar en su eje. Yo como no sabía qué hacer en estos casos, le dije que sí a todo.

Nadie ganó la apuesta. Bokuto estaba encendido, y al terminar la agotadora mañana, todavía le quedaba energía para practicar sus servicios.

—Está dopado —dijo alguien medio en serio, medio en broma. Yo cumplí mi promesa y no dije nada. No era mi problema, no dejaría que lo fuese.

Ya bañado y con el abrigo puesto, me asomé al gimnasio para despedirme de Bokuto. No se escuchaba el sonido del balón siendo golpeado con fuerza, no se escuchaba ni un ruido. Bokuto estaba sentado al lado del canasto de las pelotas con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho.

—¿Boku-chan?

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Boku-chan!

Me asusté.

—¡BOKU-CHAN!

Bokuto se sobresaltó, y yo me di cuenta que el muy desgraciado se había quedado dormido. Me sentí aliviado: Bokuto también era un ser humano.

—Parece que ya no sigues tiritando ¿eh? Vete a casa y descansa.

La cabeza de Bokuto volvió a caer sobre su pecho. ¡Mierda! Me quité los zapatos, caminé descalzo hasta Bokuto y me agaché. Le abofeteé el rostro varias veces hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

—Chico Ka-

—Oikawa —interrumpí— Oye Boku-chan, es hora de ir a casa. No puedes quedarte aquí.

—Tengo sueño.

—En tu casa podrás dormir.

—Vivo en los suburbios. No alcanz…

Se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Resoplé fastidiado, ¿por qué a mí? ¡no era mi problema!

·

·

Los mafiosos nunca están cuando se los necesita. Hajime está, pero no ayuda. Al final, tuve que ingeniármelas para arrastrar a Bokuto escaleras arriba por mis propios medios ¡cómo pesaba! Y no lo demostraba el hijo de puta. Otra de las desventajas del edificio donde vivo, es que el ascensor no funciona.

—Así que este es Boku-chan —dijo Hajime. El muy desgraciado no movió ni un músculo. Con su tazón de té en mano, me vio quitarle los zapatos a Bokuto, cargarlo sobre mi espalda hasta mi habitación, y hacerme un lío mientras intentaba abrir el _futón_ con el cuerpo de Bokuto sobre mí. Al final se apiadó y me ayudó a tirar e cuerpo inerte de Bokuto sobre el colchón ¡qué amigo!— ¿Qué le pasó?

—No sé bien. Mezcló una bebida energética con algún estimulante, y cuando se pasó el efecto, se le drenó la energía y quedó así.

—¿Y eso no es peligroso?

—Yo que sé.

—Deberíamos cambiarle la ropa, está sudado y la temperatura está bajando. Se va a enfermar.

Hajime siempre había sido así. Le gustaba verme sufrir más que a nadie, y se reía a mi costa cada vez que podía, pero solo porque yo hacía lo mismo. Si se trataba de otras personas, incluso si eran desconocidos, hacía lo que fuese por ayudarlos, o por darles alguna palabra de ánimo.

Buscó entre sus ropas una sudadera y un pantalón de buzo, y entre los dos le cambiamos sus prendas húmedas.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Hajime. Me había quedado paralizado.

Los calzoncillos luminosos de Bokuto habían sido reemplazados por unos genéricos de color negro que venden en _tri-packs_ en cualquier supermercado.

—N-nada.

Me recorrió un escalofrío infantil. Me gusta el chismorreo, no lo puedo evitar. Quería saber la historia oculta del cambio de los calzoncillos de Bokuto. De momento me encogí de hombros. Dejé en mi mesita de noche los lentes de contraventana, el _iPod_ con sus audífonos, y su _smartphone_. Hajime me preparó una taza de café y fuimos al _kotatsu_ a analizar la situación.

—En algún momento tendrá que despertar —dijo Hajime—, y se podrá ir. Pero en el caso que no despierte y tenga que pasar la noche aquí, puedes quedarte en mi habitación.

Parpadeé perplejo.

—¿Tienes plan para la noche y no me avisaste? —Hajime me explicó que uno de sus compañeros de facultad organizó una fiesta para pasar las penas del examen. A mí la idea no era de mi agrado, no me hacía ilusión comerme el marrón yo solo, pero por otro lado los compañeros veterinarios de Hajime no me agradaban nada—. Así que se trata de eso. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con eso?

—Pésimo, no te jode.

—Que esos veganos no te conviertan.

—Y nunca lo harán.

Asentí. Le pregunté si ya podía ver televisión, y me dijo que solo los canales abiertos hasta que contratásemos un plan. Me sentí desilusionado, pero qué le iba a hacer.

—Me voy al baño a hacer popó —dije.

Hajime se agarró el cabello y murió.

Bokuto no despertó hasta el otro día.

·

·

—Buenos días Bello Durmiente —saludé.

Me había detenido en el umbral de mi habitación con la taza de café en manos.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Hajime debía de estar por llegar, así que decidí levantarme temprano. Estiré las sábanas del _futón _de Hajime, corrí las cortinas, y abrí las ventanas para renovar el aire. Nunca había aprendido a prepararme desayuno. O bien, no tengo la paciencia para hacerlo. Ponía agua en la tetera, me comía las uñas mientras esperaba que hirviera, y me preparaba un café con muchos cuadraditos de azúcar. A veces, acompañaba la bebida con un pastel de _mochi_, pero ya no quedaban en la nevera.

Al pasar por fuera de mi habitación, vi a Bokuto de pie al lado de la ventana. Se giró al oírme y me observó extrañado.

—Kawaii-kun, ¿es tu casa? —asentí—. Pero… ¿qué pasó?

—Eso me gustaría que me lo explicaras tú —sorbí de mi café y me hice el importante. Bokuto tenía sus ojos de lechuza clavados en mí—. Te quedaste dormido mientras practicabas tus servicios, y como era imposible que llegases a tu casa en ese estado de aletargamiento, decidí traerte aquí que es más central —omití lo difícil que fue cargarlo todo el trayecto porque tengo orgullo y dignidad, pero endurecí la voz y junté las cejas, que por lo demás, se me da muy bien—. Pensé que te despertarías antes, o que alguien te llamaría al móvil y vendría a buscarte, pero como no pasó ni lo uno ni lo otro… espero que te haya gustado dormir en mi _futón_.

Era necesario recalcar que cedí mi habitación para él. Pero Bokuto se fijó en otro detalle al que yo no le hube dado importancia:

—¿Nadie llamó?

Negué con la cabeza. Mis dedos repiquetearon sobre la taza.

—Ya veo. ¿Podría…? —Bokuto levantó la mirada.

A lo mejor todavía tenía sueño, pero estoy seguro, que los ojos de Bokuto se humedecieron. Hizo unos raros movimientos con el cuello, y movió los labios de forma errática. Por el modo en que chasqueaba los dedos, me di cuenta que buscaba una palabra para continuar hablando.

Halló otra, más común.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, siéntelo. Me sacas de quicio.

—Esto no tenía que acabar así. Yo… ¿Una ducha…? Si no es demasiado ya. ¡Agh! ¡Qué cosas digo! Mejor me voy.

—Una ducha, claro —me apresuré a decir—. Busquemos una toalla y… ropa. Te puedo prestar otra muda ¡tanto da!

Fue su mirada la que me hizo decir eso. Ya no habían dudas, sus ojos estaban rojos.

Dejé la taza de café en el piso de tatami para tomar el brazo de Bokuto y lo guie hasta la habitación ropero. Cargué en los brazos de Bokuto un par de toallas, un cepillo de dientes, ropas mías, y luego le expliqué la particularidad del baño. Bokuto aunque no hizo comentarios, esbozó una sonrisa. Eso me hizo sentir algo más aliviado.

Hajime llegó mientras Bokuto se duchaba. Observó los zapatos del recibidor, sacó sus propias conclusiones, y me dijo que lo despertara a la hora del almuerzo, que él invitaba. Aunque crucé los dedos, Hajime nunca se cayó ni chocó con las paredes en el trayecto hasta su habitación.

Yo me fui con mi taza de café al _kotatsu_ y estudié un rato. Lo cierto, es que fracasé. Lo único que hice bien, fue terminarme mi bebida.

Bokuto seguía produciéndome una sensación extraña de desconfianza. La facilidad con la que le habían saltado las lágrimas, pensaba yo, no era normal. Y si lo pensaba todavía más, era raro que nadie le hubiese llamado. ¿Qué será despertar en una casa ajena sin saber cómo se ha llegado allí? Y ¿que a nadie le haya importado? Yo, me pasaría todo tipo de preguntas por la cabeza.

Sonreí. De decirle aquello a Hajime, seguramente me habría respondido que mis razonamientos son muy básicos y superficiales. Yo también lo pensaba. En otros sentidos, en vóley por ejemplo, podía producir buenas teorías en base a mis observaciones. Cuando se trataba de personas, y personas impredecibles como Bokuto, la intuición me fallaba.

Sumido en mis cavilaciones, no me percaté que Bokuto se hubo marchado hasta que oí la puerta de entrada abrir y cerrarse. Y al asomarme al balcón, noté la cabellera bicolor del muchacho dejar el edificio a paso de ultratumba. Esta vez no bailaba.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>e preguntaron si habría yaoi. **E**n respuesta, diré que es inevitable que surja, pero tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: El viernes, Bokuto se va de fiesta. El sábado llega al entrenamiento lleno de energía debido a una energética y una pastilla que se tomó. Y en la tarde sucumbe al cansancio. Oikawa, preocupado, se lo lleva a casa. Bokuto no despierta hasta el otro día y se va sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos, o congeniar con mis pares. Aunque gozo de popularidad entre las chicas, las novias tampoco me han durado más allá de unas cuantas semanas, y los chicos me tienen envidia porque soy genial en todo lo que hago.

—¿Genial? No inventes. Eres un puto arrogante que solo piensa en sí mismo, por eso nadie te aguanta.

Eso es lo que me dice Hajime, la delicadeza no es característica suya. Por desgracia, tiene razón, pero no puedo admitir aquello en voz alta. Soy demasiado arrogante, él lo ha dicho.

Desde pequeño, he destacado con facilidad en todo lo que me propongo, y por ello, estoy acostumbrado a los elogios. Presumir mis logros que no son pocos, también se me da con demasiada naturalidad, que llega el punto en que la admiración se convierte en envidia, la envidia en odio, y así me va. Entonces llegan las bromas y los comentarios malintencionados, que no me queda más que contraatacar igual.

Es un círculo vicioso.

—Iwaizumi, y tú cómo lo soportas —escuché más de alguna vez que se lo preguntaron.

—No lo soporto. Apenas se me presente la oportunidad de lanzarlo por un barranco, lo haré sin dudarlo.

La gente a su alrededor ríe. Iwaizumi es gracioso a mi costa, y a mí se me nubla la mirada de la rabia. Lo que me enfada no es la respuesta, sino que tengan que hacerle esa pregunta, y que Hajime se lo tome tan a la ligera.

Hajime se encoge de hombres. Dice:

—Deberías sentirte afortunado de haberme conocido. ¿Sabes? Es muy difícil ser tu amigo.

Soy de la misma opinión. A veces pienso, qué sería de mí sin Hajime. Entonces, por algún motivo, recuerdo a Bokuto.

El domingo, Bokuto no me envió ningún mensaje diciendo que ya había llegado a casa. Después recordé que nunca le hube dejado mi número.

Y el lunes Bokuto llegó tarde a la práctica. Apareció con una banda de sudor en la frente, y el ayudante del entrenador lo mandó a dar cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha más cinco series de cincuenta sentadillas con salto al terminar. Obedeció sin chistar, y en menos de veinticinco minutos, ya se había integrado al entrenamiento.

Bokuto-san es una máquina.

—Hombre, ¿es que tú no te cansas nunca? —le preguntó el capitán.

Ambos estaban en mi fila para rematar. Era un ejercicio sencillo. Ellos me lanzaban el balón, yo se los colocaba, ellos saltaban a golpear, y al otro lado de la red, alguien bloqueaba. El que remató pasaba a bloquear, y el que bloqueó volvía a la fila. Simple.

—Aguante infinito, aguante infinito —repitió Bokuto golpeándose el pecho—, hoy estoy encendido.

—No nos referimos a hoy, sino a lo que pasó el sábado —continuó otro veterano de la fila—, porque te fuiste de fiesta ¿no? Pero al terminar, estabas fresco como una lechuga, y seguías con energía a cien. Gente como tú me hacen sentir viejo. Solo tengo veinticuatro.

Bokuto no hizo comentarios pero alzó la mirada buscándome y me guiñó un ojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me ruboricé. El capitán y el otro chico me observaron con confusión, y a mí me costó colocar el balón para Bokuto pero el chico logró rematarla sin problemas y superar el bloqueo.

Aulló como si aquel remate hubiese definido la victoria de su equipo.

—¡Cambio de armador! —gritó el ayudante del entrenador.

Busqué un balón y volví a la fila. Bokuto chocó mi mano y se comportó como siempre. Hizo payasadas, corrió de un lado a otro, y comenzaba a ganarse la confianza y el respeto de los veteranos debido a ese _aguante infinito_.

No estaba en mis manos ventilar la verdad, tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Sin embargo, sentía que merecía una explicación. Los ojos llorosos, el cambio de calzoncillos… me dejó preocupado y ansioso, y dejar a alguien en esas condiciones está feo. Así que al llegar el fin del entrenamiento, también me quedé practicando mis servicios. Supuse que, de quedarnos solos, en algún momento Bokuto tocaría el tema. Una persona que obtiene un 90 en un ensayo sobre Aristóteles debe intuir este tipo de cosas.

Pero no. El sujeto es una curiosidad científica.

—Todavía no logro afinar la puntería —me expuso Bokuto cuando me uní a su práctica de servicios—. El año pasado en la _interhigh_, no llegamos a cuartos porque, en el servicio final, apunté al líbero. Lo recibió como si nada ¡qué frustrante! Eso fue un error.

—Es lo que tienen los líberos. ¿Qué haces para mejorar tu puntería?

—Apunto pues.

—¿Pero no pones un bote de agua, un cono naranjo, algo?

—Me imagino donde quiero dirigir el balón. No se me había ocurrido usar algo.

Se me descompuso el rostro. Si Hajime hubiese estado aquí, le habría dado una patada a Bokuto. Yo también quería darle una patada, una buena, directo en lo huevos, pero…

—¡Apúntame a mí!

A veces, soy inesperado para mí mismo.

Corrí al otro lado de la cancha y me frené en posición seis. Las pupilas de Bokuto rodaron y una gran felicidad inundó su rostro. Me señaló con el balón con decisión.

El servicio no me pasó ni cerca. Bokuto se agarró los cabellos y soltó una exclamación, pero sacó un segundo valor y al instante ya volvía a servir. Ese balón se acercó más pero ni tanto. Bokuto volví a tirarse los cabellos.

—¡Piensa un poco antes de saltar!

Sacó otro balón del carro y me lo lanzó. Se fue fuera. El el cuarto también. El quinto me pasó kilómetros por sobre la cabeza. La atmósfera se fue espesando a medida que más fallaba, y las aletas de su nariz se asemejaban a las de un dragón en celo. La alegría que lo había inundado se evaporó tan rápido como llegó.

—¡Boku-chan piensa un poco! ¡Tómatelo con calma!

Bokuto botó un décimo balón contra el suelo de tablas.

El balón se quedó en la red.

—¡AGH! ¡QUÉ PÉSIMO JUGADOR SOY!

Desapareció de mi campo de visión. Bokuto se lanzó al suelo a patalear y gemir de modo lastimero. Penoso. Penoso y patético. Primera y última vez que ayudaba a alguien a mejorar sus servicios. Hice lo que pude, que no se diga que no lo intenté, me va mejor cuando soy egoísta. Es más cómodo también.

Pero Bokuto seguía allí, retorciéndose.

Tomé un balón, me dirigí al final de la cancha, boté el balón con fuerza.

Recordé todos sus arranques de alegría injustificados, el estúpido mote con el que me llamaba, y la vez que le arrastré escaleras arriba hasta mi piso. Le cedí mi _futón_, ducha, y ropa. Aguante infinito mis calzoncillos.

Lancé el balón hacia delante, mis piernas se flectaron esperando el momento preciso para saltar. Mi espalda se arqueó al momento del salto, el brazo zumbó por los aires, el balón recibió un golpe certero y definitivo.

El cuerpo de Bokuto se sacudió con el impacto y la pelota rodó, ya sin fuerza, por la cancha. Los ojos amarillos de ave de presa se clavaron en mí, con sorpresa. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica.

—Gracias, Kawaii-kun.

Escalofríos, escalofríos.

·

·

Le dije a Bokuto que mejor continuara su práctica otro día. Que si vivía en los suburbios, era peligroso irse tarde. Asintió, y en silencio, nos dirigimos al vestuario.

La llamada de Hajime me llegó me vestía.

—¿Te importa si la pongo en altavoz? —pregunté a Bokuto. El chico se encogió de hombros—. _Mochi, mochi_, Iwa-chan. Y este milagro que me llamas.

—_Cállate_. _¿Ya estás en casa?_

—No, —Dejé el móvil en la banca y comencé a ponerme las calcetas— me retrasé con el entrenamiento, salgo en diez. ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a comer fuera otra vez? Señora Robinson ¡usted está tratando de seducirme! [1]

—_No debí haberte enseñado esa película._

De reojo, noté a Bokuto aguantarse la risa. A mí, hablar con Hajime siempre me subía el humor. Y me dije ¿por qué no? De repente, Bokuto podía comer con nosotros. Hajime, aunque serio, le sube el humor a todo el mundo. Sigue siendo un misterio cómo lo hace.

—En estos momentos, creo que me gustaría comer _omurice_. ¿Qué dices, Iwa-chan?

—_¿_Omurice_? Sí, lo que sea._

«Lo que sea», una repuesta típica de Hajime. Apagué el móvil y me coloqué las zapatillas. Observé a Bokuto para que me hiciera la pregunta obvia. Y la hizo:

—¿Un amigo tuyo? Se oía algo enfadado.

—¿Iwa-chan? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Es un cascarrabias con poca paciencia, pero te caería bien, Iwa-chan le agrada a todo el mundo. Otro tema muy distinto es que tú le agrades a él. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—¿A comer?

—Claro, a qué si no.

—Vivo en los suburbios.

—Eso lo dije yo, no vale, qué aguafiestas. Pero… ¿sabes? estás en deuda conmigo porque el sábado te di alojamiento y te presté de mi ropa ¡te prestamos! Iwa-chan te pasó una sudadera suya. Deberías, tal vez… invitarnos a comer.

Mis ojos brillaron con malicia y Bokuto tragó pesado. Pero tan rápido como se alarmó fue que se recompuso.

—¡Comer! ¡Sí claro!

Y revoloteó por el vestuario. A mí, sus cambios de humor tan abruptos no se me hacen naturales. Pero ni modo.

·

·

¿Por qué lo hice? Porque Bokuto me inquieta, y Hajime sabe interpretar a las personas. O tal vez interpretar no sea la palabra, pero será capaz de leer aquello que yo no puedo. Algo me pasa con Bokuto que escapa a mi entendimiento. Me preocupa demasiado.

Quedamos de juntarnos con Hajime en una parada de bus, y los tres nos fuimos caminando hasta un _izakaya_ al cual Hajime y yo ya habíamos acudido en más de una ocasión. A juzgar por la mirada de Bokuto, aquellos barrios le eran desconocidos.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? —Hajime no se pudo aguantar. Bokuto se arremangó y comenzó a dar su discurso sobre la _poliosis_ y los lunares de canas.

Hajime tomó nota de todo.

Lo pasamos bien, diría. Pedimos _omurice_ y _agedashi_ tofu. Hajime contó sobre su día, y Bokuto se impresionó mucho cuando supo que él también jugaba al vóley. Se impresionó aún más cuando le dijo que ambos éramos amigos de la infancia, y casi lloró al descubrir que proveníamos de Miyagi. Es genial hablar con Bokuto porque es del tipo de persona que se emociona con muy poco, y siempre está adulando. A mi personalidad, esto le sienta de maravilla.

—¡Miyagi! Yo conozco a unos de Miyagi… unos tipos pésimos que al principio eran como _Fwaaah_ pero luego remontaron y fueron _Buyaaah_.

Los ojos de Bokuto se desorbitan a la mínima. Hajime no pudo contenerse la risa.

—_Fwaaah_ y _Buyaaah_ no son palabras. Hablas como ese Chibi-chan ¿cierto Iwa-chan? Cómo me irrita ese niño de primaria.

—¿Te refieres a Shiratoriwaza? —interrumpió Hajime—, pero ellos no diría que son pésimos.

—Ah sí, a ellos también los conozco. Creo. Quiero decir, nos hemos encontrado en los nacionales, pero solo eso. Pero en tercer año mi equipo tuvo partidos de práctica con una escuela de Miyagi ¿cómo se llamaba? Cuervo algo… ¡Tsukki! Había un chico Tsukki con gafas, alto y flaco a quien mi amigo Kuroo le echó el ojo pero no pasó nada.

Hajime y yo escupimos lo que teníamos en la boca. Fue demasiada información.

Nacionales, Cuervos, Tsukki con gafas ¿por dónde empezar?

—¡Fuiste a los nacionales!

—¡Conoces a los de Karasuno!

Venga, todo al mismo tiempo. Bokuto se carcajeó con ganas y estuvo hablando un buen rato. Parece que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Nos contó del campamento de verano, de sus aplastantes victorias frente a los cuervos, y sus entrenamientos secretos con el chico alto y rubio _Tsukki_ y con el chibi-chan a quien le enseñó una que otra técnica.

—O sea que tú eres responsable de la mejora de Karasuno ¿eh? —dije algo enfadado—, de haberlo sabido, el sábado te habría dejado entumirte en el gimnasio.

—No digas esas cosas, Kawaii-kun.

—Sí, no digas esas cosas, _Kawaii-kun_ —terció Hajime con sorna.

Cuando Bokuto hablaba, su cuerpo entero se agitaba. Cuando Hajime le interrumpía para hacerle alguna pregunta o acotar algo, Bokuto aprovechaba ese momento para llenarse la boca de _omurice_ y gaseosa al mismo tiempo. Era impresionante la cantidad de comida que podía tragar, y Bokuto, al contemplar mi asombro, no pudo aguantarse.

—¡Tengo unas mejillas súper elásticas! ¡Soy como un hámster!

Y se echó todo el _omurice_ que quedaba en el plato de un bocado. Levanté una mano para ordenar otra ronda. Pensar que hace poco, Bokuto se había deprimido intentando afinar su puntería al sacar. Volví a sentir escalofríos.

—¿A qué hora volviste a casa el domingo? —preguntó Hajime. La expresión de Bokuto no cambió en nada.

—Ah, eso. No pasé enseguida a casa. Fui donde un amigo, con Kuroo, a preguntarle… no sé, necesitaba una explicación. Siento todas las molestias causadas, ya les devolveré la ropa prestada.

—Es peligroso estar mezclando energéticas con cosas raras. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Es curioso. Porque Kuroo dice que solo me echó una menta en la bebida, y que todo fue un efecto placebo. Yo no le creo. El psico… el _doc_ dice que soy una persona que se sugestiona con facilidad, pero a mí me cuesta creer que toda esa energía extra pueda ser fruto de mi mente. ¿Tú lo crees? —Hajime y yo nos miramos sin saber qué responder—. Kuroo es un ilegal, pero tal vez sea mejor no saber y quedarme con su versión. No lo volveré a hacer de todas maneras.

—Mejor.

Yo asentí por detrás.

—¿Y tu familia te dijo algo?

—Ni se dieron cuenta.

—Pero vives con ellos ¿no? —Bokuto asintió. Hajime insistió—. Estuviste como dos días fuera de tu casa. El viernes, todo el sábado, gran parte del domingo. Es imposible que-

—Es un asunto complicado —interrumpió Bokuto—. Ya, Iwaizumi-san no es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora ¿cierto?

Hajime no parecía conforme, pero yo le agarré del brazo con fuerza y cambié el tema.

—Ya, ya, ¿Y entonces la fiesta, no? Dejando a un lado lo de la energética ¿lo pasaste bien?

Bokuto hizo tronar sus dedos y comenzó un largo monólogo sobre la vida nocturna en Shibuya y las discotecas de _House_. Desafortunadamente, nunca mencionó el cambio de su calzoncillo luminoso por el negro de _tri-pack_.

Resoplé pero bueno. Tanto da. Otro día.

·

·

El argumento «vives en los suburbios, es peligroso irse tan tarde» se anula cuando pasas a comer a un _izakaya_. Antes de separarnos, le anoté a Bokuto mi número y le pedí que me informara cuando llegara.

Los mafiosos, por una vez, no estaban en la esquina. Tampoco las prostitutas. Respiramos aliviados y caminamos rápido hasta entrar el edificio. Había comenzado a llover, el frío de noviembre se adhirió a las húmedas paredes del departamento.

—¡Joder cómo odio este piso! —grité tirando mis zapatillas por cualquier lado—¡Qué frío! Si no me consigo una novia luego, no sobreviviré el invierno.

—Eres desagradable ¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas? Iré a preparar un poco de té.

—¡Que sean dos!

Entré a la habitación ropero, cambié el abrigo y la bufanda por un jersey grueso que me tejió mi hermana, y llevé mis cuadernos al _kotatsu_. Hajime llegó al rato con dos tazones. Se quitó la sudadera para quedar con nada más que una camiseta de mangas cortas. Me entumecí de solo verle.

—Hajime la estufa humana —me burlé.

Hajime tenía un metabolismo muy rápido. Me levantó el dedo medio y se fue a su habitación a buscar sus apuntes.

Pensé que Hajime y yo no duraríamos más de dos meses conviviendo. Una cosa es ser los mejores amigos, otra muy distinta es encontrarse con su rostro al llegar a casa y distribuirse las tareas domésticas. Yo a veces, simplemente no puedo callarme. Necesito constantemente decir burrada tras burrada y burlarme de alguien. Hajime es mi blanco favorito, y a veces, ni yo me aguanto las bromas que hago. Pero Hajime, con un golpe la paciencia le reinicia.

Debería sentirme afortunado. Tal vez.

—¿Qué opinas de Bokuto?

Hajime dejó la calculadora a un lado.

—Se parece a ti. Ya veo por qué te cae bien. Es un mente simple.

—¡No me cae bien! Solo me preocupa. ¿No sientes que toda su felicidad es artificial? ¿Que se esfuerza por mostrarse enérgico ante los demás? Ahora tal vez, te pareció muy agradable, y lo es. Se emociona con poco, es esa clase de persona. Y mientras sea el centro de atención, todo está bien. Pero apenas te das vueltas… es otra persona.

—Y cuando lo describes, te estás describiendo ¿no lo notas? Como dije, se parece a ti. Ya no me distraigas más, estoy en medio de un ejercicio aquí.

Con la mirada fija en mis apuntes de química orgánica II, y el lápiz repasando los trazos de las moléculas, mascullé lo dicho por Hajime.

Bokuto no era como yo. A mí, a diferencia de Bokuto, no me interesaba agradar a otros. Sí sonreía, y eran sonrisas cínicas, lo tenía muy claro. Gozaba señalando defectos ajenos utilizando palabras suaves, y hacerlos temblar sacando a relucir mis habilidades.

Bokuto proclamaba sus habilidades a los cuatro vientos, pero también se impresionaba con mucha facilidad cuando otros desplegaban las suyas. Podía llegar a ser muy adulador, yo no me rebajaría de aquella forma.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le dije al rato. La sien de Hajime se hinchó—. Boku-chan y yo somos muy distintos. Boku-chan tiene problemas psicológicos porque ¿te diste cuenta, no? Estuvo a punto de decir que iba al psicólogo pero lo cambió por _doc_.

—Si no lo quieres ver, pues no lo quieres ver. No todos los locos van al psicólogo.

Pensé en ese chico Kuroo. ¿Qué clase de amigo droga a otro? Yo tampoco me tragaba lo del efecto placebo. Tal vez no eran amigos, pero en el _izakaya_, Bokuto mencionó su nombre varias veces, así que, al menos mantenían una relación estrecha pero rara.

Seguro que Kuroo tenía los calzoncillos luminosos de Bokuto. La sospecha se sintió como una aguja en mi estómago.

—¿Y qué piensas de ese tal Kuroo?

—Si no te callas…

—Su psicólogo debería obligar a Bokuto a no juntarse más con él. Me late una mala influencia.

Hajime aplastó mi cabeza contra el _kotatsu_ y siguió estudiando como si nada.

Mi móvil vibró cuando ya iba por el tercer té. Era un mensaje de Bokuto. Presioné la pantalla y sonreí. Llegaron dos mensajes más seguidos.

«En casa.»

«Creo que estoy en la bancarrota financiera. Ustedes comen mucho.»

«Lo pasé bien, deberíamos repetirlo. Iwaizumi-san y tú son buenos amigos.»

Le respondí con una cara sonriente. _Bzz, bzz_. Y él me devolvió en respuesta diez caras sonrientes. Yo le envié veinte; _bzz, bzz_; él treinta; _bzz, bzz_.

—¡SI NO VAS A ESTUDIAR ANDA A MENSAJEARTE A TU HABITACIÓN QUE TANTO ZUMBIDO DESCONCENTRA!

El puñetazo de Hajime fue como un ultimátum. Salí al balcón tambaleando, y terminé esa conversación.

«Tengo que seguir estudiando. Iwa-chan y yo somos buenos amigos, pero se descoloca si lo desconcentras en mitad de un ejercicio. Nos vemos en la práctica»

Y luego añadí:

«Tú también anda a estudiar. O escribir ensayos. O lo que sea»

Después de varios segundos que por el frío se hicieron eternos, el zumbido trajo la respuesta de Bokuto.

«Sueña conmigo.»

Y pensé, que el maldito de Hajime, tal vez tenía razón después de todo. Algo de mí tenía Bokuto. O algo de él tenía yo en mis venas.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> "Señora Robinson ¡usted está tratando de seducirme!" Es una frase de la película _El Graduado_ (1967).

**A**viso: Las publicaciones se harán los días viernes (horario de Chile).


	4. Chapter 4

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: Hajime compró un televisión que instaló en su habitación. Kuroo es amigo de Bokuto pero Oikawa sospecha que es una mala influencia.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Me encontré con Bokuto en los pasillos de mi facultad. Tenía cara de perdido, y se le iluminó el rostro al toparse con un rostro conocido. Conozco la sensación.

—¡Chico Kawaii!

—Oikawa —corregí. A mis espaldas oí risas. Les dije a los muchachos con los que iba que los alcanzaba en la sala de estudio, y me volví molesto hacia Bokuto.

Podría decirse, que Bokuto y yo nos hubimos vuelto algo así como amigos. No demasiado, más correcto es decir que éramos conocidos que se caían bien. En nuestras prácticas de vóley, solíamos hacer juntos los ejercicios de pareja, y terminadas las prácticas, nos quedábamos ensayando nuestros servicios. Mientras Bokuto afinaba su puntería, yo empecé a probar con los servicios flotantes. Tenía grabada en la memoria los servicios de ese niño 12 de Karasuno, que me dije que era importante multiplicar el número de mis armas. Y resultó que mal no se me daban.

Después de las prácticas, a veces íbamos a comer al _izakaya_, y a veces Hajime también nos acompañaba. De tantos «a veces» pasamos al «recurrente» sin que nos percatásemos, y aquí estamos. Sujetos como Bokuto me vienen de lo mejor porque siempre están adulando. Y al final me compadecí y le confié confié el secreto de mis servicios.

—Seguramente, si le preguntas a alguien cómo lo hace para sacar tan fuerte, te responda algo como «imagino que el balón es la cabeza del nuevo novio de mi ex, así que golpeo con mucha fuerza», y está bien, el odio en determinadas situaciones es bueno. Pero Boku-chan ¿tú servirías con una cabeza por balón? ¡No! El pensamiento debe ser otro si se trata de puntería.

—No te sigo.

—El balón es una extensión tuya. El balón no debe ser el rostro, sino la mano que abofeteará aquel rostro. Yo me paro tras la línea del servicio, visualizo el lugar donde quiero apuntar, y sin apartar la vista de allí, pienso ¡te volaré los sesos Ushiwaka-chan! Y eso hago, se los vuelo.

—¿Ushiwaka-chan? ¿Ushiwaka de Shiratorizawa? ¡AGH! ¡Qué desagradable!

De acuerdo, somos más que conocidos. Cualquier enemigo de Ushiwaka, se encuentra en mi top ten de amistades.

—¿Te has enfrentado a él? —pregunté emocionado.

—No, pero lo he visto jugar en las nacionales y… y a lo mejor nos peleamos rudo.

—¿QUÉ? —se me cayó la mandíbula.

—Empezó a decir cosas, ¡ofendió a mi equipo! _Beatriz_ se abrió paso sola hasta su centro de gravedad, yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero ¿sabes? Ellos también perdieron frente al equipo que nos venció, y por más margen. Justicia divina. En fin…

—Pues ya encontraste la cabeza que quieres volar, solo tienes que concentrarte… ¿_Beatriz_?

—Mi rodilla.

—Hermoso. Esto es lo mismo, pero en lugar de usar a _Beatriz_, usas el balón.

Mientras se lo decía, pensé que también podría darle nombre a mis rodillas.

Bokuto levantó el balón, corrió y saltó tras él. Su espalda se arqueó con flexibilidad, sus ojos ardieron de venganza, un brazo zumbó por los aires, y el cono que estaba en posición dos, salió disparado hacia el cielo. Una victoria.

El estruendo de alegría de Bokuto hizo retumbar el gimnasio.

Eso no quitaba que me sacara de quicio, especialmente cuando se refería a mí como «Chico Kawaii», o «Kawaii-kun». Cuando mis compañeros de carrera se perdieron de vista, le alcé una ceja a Bokuto.

—De verdad, deja de llamarme así. ¿Qué haces por biología?

—Estoy buscando la biblioteca de ciencias naturales. Necesito sacar un libro para un amigo de otra universidad.

Explicarle dónde estaba la biblioteca me pareció engorroso, así que le dije que me siguiera. Conocía un atajo pasando por el pasillo del departamento de biotecnología.

Eran fines de noviembre y llovía. A Bokuto le salía vaho de la boca, yo hundí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Por entablar alguna conversación, le pregunté cómo estaba con los exámenes, respondió que se tenía confianza. No me sorprendió.

—¿Y a ti?

—Pasando.

Iba a agregar algo más cuando me quedé de piedra. Bokuto, al notar que caminaba solo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé todavía.

Saqué mi móvil y esperé.

Tal vez Bokuto y yo éramos amigos, pero no era mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Hajime, y lo sé porque ambos estamos conectados de modos inexplicables. Nos hemos acostumbrado y sincronizado tal que nos inquieta hasta a nosotros mismo, pero sería más raro si fuese de otro modo.

A Hajime acababa de ocurrirle algo. No sabía qué, ni la gravedad del asunto, pero su autoestima acababa de verse afectada. Eso podía pasarme a mí a diario. A Hajime nunca. Y por eso, es que lo hube sentido.

El móvil comenzó a vibrar a los segundos. Ni hacía falta ver quién llamaba.

—¡Hajime! Q-qué suce-

—_Fallé._

Su voz se oyó desprovista de tono y ahogada. Debía de estar usando bufanda.

—Se supone que tú no dices esas cosas, Iwa-chan.

—_Sí, me sabe raro decirlo._

Eso fue todo, Hajime cortó enseguida. Chasqueé la lengua contra los dientes y continué caminando. Sentía los ojos de ave rapaz de Bokuto sobre mí, pero yo ¿qué podía decirle?

—¿Qué fue eso?

Me encogí de hombros. Un minuto después, añadí:

—Creo que Iwa-chan acaba de reprobar álgebra… otra vez.

Bokuto silbó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Has sacado tu teléfono antes que sonara.

—Lo sé.

—Guau.

No podía decir otra cosa.

—Boku-chan. Si tu mejor amigo está de bajeras, y es un mejor amigo quien nunca está de bajeras… ¿qué haces?

—Es una pregunta difícil.

—¿Y si tú estás de bajera? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Salir a bailar con Kuroo.

—No creo que eso sirva para Iwa-chan. He pensado… hace tiempo que no juego voleibol con Iwa-chan.

Bokuto comenzó a revolotear a mi lado. Y aunque Bokuto no era mi mejor amigo, o siquiera mi amigo, no había que tener ninguna conexión mágica para saber qué sucedería a continuación. Su propuesta fue la más obvia, y podría decirse, que casi lo obligué a decirla.

Acabábamos de llegar a la biblioteca y la lluvia no menguaba.

·

·

—Necesito un 88 en el siguiente test para poder presentarme al examen. Es imposible —dijo Hajime desanimado.

Estaba enterrado en su cama, viendo la televisión. La televisión abierta, todavía no contratábamos nada. A veces, en ciertos aspectos más domésticos, Hajime y yo somos muy dejados.

—Al menos es una nota que existe —consolé mientras pasaba las hojas de Hajime intentando encontrar algo que el muchacho pudiese alegar para subir unos cuantos puntos—, si necesitases un 150, entendería que te hubieses dado por vencido. El Hajime que yo conozco no se rinde.

—Se trata de ser realista. Nadie saca más de un 70 en los exámenes. Ni los lumbreras y en mi curso no los hay porque estamos todos los que repetimos el semestre pasado. Qué te digo de un 88. Odio álgebra.

Apoyé mi mano en el hombro de Hajime.

—Boku-chan nos retó a un partido de vóley. Un dos contra dos. No te vayas a echar para atrás, ya le confirmé que íbamos.

—Como si tuviese ganas para jugar ahora.

—No es ahora. El sábado, al almuerzo. Cerca de la casa de Boku-chan hay canchas multiusos. Dicen que el sábado no llueve. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Hajime dijo que lo pensaría. Eso era un «sí claro». Al igual que yo, extrañaba jugar conmigo. Ninguno de los dos admitiría esto en voz alta, nunca. Y el sábado, luego de la práctica infernal, Bokuto y yo esperamos a Hajime en el metro. Solo Bokuto conocía la ruta, así que le seguimos y compramos los mismos boletos que él compró.

—Kuroo nos encontrará allá —dijo—, él también juega al vóley, y fue capitán de su equipo.

—¿Qué posición? —pregunté.

—Centro. Un maldito centro.

—No hay bloqueo que Iwa-chan no pueda superar.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada, su mirada se había perdido a través de las ventanas.

Jamás había estado en los suburbios. Cuando el metro subterráneo salió a la superficie, nos encontramos con que los rascacielos del centro comercial de Tokio fueron reemplazados por edificios de poca altura y casas de dos pisos; el ruido y el bullicio se convirtió en un murmullo agradable y no se apreciaban más atolladeros ni congestiones vehiculares; las calles anchas y desiertas estaban llenas de baches, los cables de la electricidad se cruzaban y enredaban. No se podría decir que era un lugar bonito, pero a mí me cayó bien: los suburbios me sonaron a Miyagi y me inundó la nostalgia.

Por otro lado, el trayecto, me recordó la vez que Hajime y yo viajamos a Kioto. La única semejanza entre un viaje y otro, era la mirada de Hajime, perdida a través del cristal.

Kioto fue nuestro paseo de fin de curso. Era una tradición en Aobajousai que todos los terceros despidieran el año con una salida cultural de cinco días. Nuestra generación eligió Kioto. Viajamos en tren bala, caminamos por parques y sitios arqueológicos, y nos alojamos todos en un hotel con _onsen_. Hajime y yo tocamos la misma habitación, claro.

La última noche, en una broma, Issei y Takahiro no hallaron nada mejor que robar mi _futón_. Después de rezongar y buscarlo sin éxito por todos lados, Hajime se encogió de hombros y accedió a compartir cama conmigo.

—Pero yo al rincón —exigió.

Ese es el tipo de amistad que tenemos Hajime y yo.

Acostados en la cama, y con la luz apagada, hablamos casi toda la noche. De mi ex novia, de los traidores de Issei y Takahiro, de lo que hubiéramos hecho de haber vencido a Ushiwaka-chan alguna vez, de mi sobrino Takeru, y el molesto Tobio. Hablamos tanto. Incluso intimidades, como la primera masturbación, el primer amor, esas cosas. Parecíamos chicas adolescentes. Hajime ni se arrugaba, para él, decirme estas cosas le resultaba muy natural. A mí igual.

Y al preguntarle sobre qué pensaba estudiar, Hajime se rascó la nariz.

—No te vayas a reír.

—No puedo prometerte tal cosa. Si es gracioso, me reiré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

—Medicina veterinaria.

—¿Y por qué crees que me iba a reír de eso? Iwa-chan, es genial. Siempre te han gustado mucho los bichos raros. Lo harás bien.

—No lo sé. He visto la malla académica y en todas las universidades tienen muchas matemáticas, y no sé por qué.

—Se llama plan común, ahora hay matemáticas en todas partes. Bueno, entonces te costará un poco más conseguir el título, a quién le importa.

Hajime estiró un brazo y revolvió mi cabellera.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigue con eso de ir a la luna a cazar alienígenas?

—Casi…

Y le conté mis peros. Hajime con la misma facilidad que superaba los bloqueos en vóley, supo derribar todas mis dudas, y al final, aquí estoy, estudiado bioquímica para convertirme en un astrobiólogo. Me quedé dormido acurrucado en su pecho, sintiendo su aire tibio rozar mi cuello, y despertamos espantados por los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas de Issei y Takahiro. Siempre Issei y Takahiro.

—Ya sabía que eran homosexuales de esos.

—Al menos disimulen un poco.

Lo único que atiné, fue abrazarme al torso de Hajime. Hajime me botó de la cama de una patada y siguió durmiendo.

—Haber devuelto el puto _futón_, idiotas —gruñó.

Hajime es del tipo de gente a quien le da igual lo que otros opinen de él. Mientras él lo tenga claro, todo bien. A varios les costaba entender el tipo de amistad tan compenetrada de ambos, y yo a veces también me asombraba, pero asumía que así debía ser si nos conocíamos de hace tantos años.

Bokuto, al notar cómo había pronosticado la llamada de Hajime, en lugar de sentirse desconcertado, me pareció que, estaba celoso. Pero puede que solo sean ideas mías.

Dejé a Hajime vagar en su mente perdida a través de las ventanas, y me volví a Bokuto.

—Así que al fin conoceré al tal Kuroo. Kuroo quien mezcla energéticas con pastillas raras y parece que estuvo detrás de aquel Tsukki con gafas de Karasuno —recordé—, no me puedo imaginar qué cara tiene una persona así.

—La peor, ni lo dudes.

·

·

El tal Kuroo era un tipo alto y desgarbado.

—Este se peina peor que Boku-chan —le susurré a Hajime al oído. Más que peinarse raro, daba la impresión que Kuroo ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de peinarse. Se vino tal cual se levantó de la cama.

Las presentaciones corrieron de parte de Bokuto. Arrastró a Kuroo hasta nosotros y comenzó con pompa:

—Este es Kawaii-kun, compañero mío de la selección de vóley de la universidad, y levantador. Me está enseñando a mejorar mi puntería en el servicio. Este otro, es Iwaizumi-san, comparte piso con Kawaii-kun y odia las matemáticas.

—Eso no era necesario que lo dijeras —mascullé yo. Antes de poder añadir algo más, Hajime ya se había arremangado el brazo derecho y golpeaba a Bokuto con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de sorpresa de Bokuto, fue una de las mejores reacciones que he visto.

—Y este otro, aunque es bastante obvio ya, es Kuroo —continuó Bokuto con un chichón en la cabeza—, y está loco.

Kuroo se pasó una mano por el cabello raro y se relamió los labios.

—Mucho gusto —sonrió y alargó una mano hacia mí. Nunca había presencia una sonrisa más cínica que la mía.

·

·

La dupla dorada le ganó a Kuroo y Bokuto 2-1. El problema de ellos no fue la diferencia de habilidades, sino el grado de afinidad de las parejas. O también, que yo soy un excelente levantador que conoce muy bien a Hajime, y por tanto, sus remates fueron más efectivos que los de Bokuto. Por eso digo, que la posición más importante de todas es el armador, hay gente que todavía no lo capta.

—¿Ustedes de qué se conocen? —pregunté señalando a Kuroo y Bokuto al terminó el partido.

Estábamos los cuatro sentados contra la reja con nuestros botes de bebida y recuperando la respiración. El último punto que nos dio la victoria a Hajime y yo, fue una verdadera lucha. También hay que decir, que los partidos de dos contra dos desgastan más de lo que creía. Recordé a ese famoso equipo carnaval y me recorrió una punzada de disgusto.

Kuroo y Bokuto intercambiaron una mirada antes de responder.

—Nos conocíamos de los campeonatos de la secundaria. Pero nos hicimos amigos en preparatoria, en un campamento de entrenamiento —respondió Kuroo dejando el bote a un lado. Todavía tenía la respiración alterada—. Nuestras escuelas pertenecen a un círculo de… ¿cómo se llama? No sé, un montón de escuelas que se reunían todos los veranos cada cierto tiempo a practicar vóley. La primera vez Bokuto se retiró antes porque enfermó, pero la segunda, al ser el más alto de los que estaban allí, Bokuto empezó a ulular a mi alrededor para que le acompañase en su práctica de remates. Fue tan insistente que, heme aquí.

—O sea que jugaban en equipos diferentes. —Quería estar seguro— Ya me decía yo.

—Qué quieres decir.

—Que por el modo de jugar, daba la impresión que, más que compañeros de equipo, ustedes eran adversarios—y me expliqué—: en lugar de aprovecharse de las ventajas del otro, intentaban cubrir sus defectos, y se ha notado. Es normal que los jugadores rivales conozcan muy bien cuáles son las falencias del otro.

Los ojos de Bokuto y Kuroo se abrieron de par en par.

—Eres muy observador niño Kawaii-kun —dijo Kuroo con un deje de asombro.

—Tú no sabes cuánto —respondió Hajime cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces ha sido un duelo injusto ya que ustedes sí se conocen y han jugado juntos muchos años —prosiguió Kuroo. Me di cuenta, que mis observaciones le habían encendido—, ¿por qué no cambiamos de pareja? ¡Quiero jugar con Kawaii-kun!

—Solo si dejas de llamarme así.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y yo tragué pesado.

Era difícil admitirlo, pero Kuroo era un buen jugador. Ágil, astuto, y un maldito buscapleitos. Tenía un buen bloqueo, muy superior al de Issei, y disfrutaba frustrando remates del enemigo.

Y cuando remataba, se erguía ligero por los aires y apuntaba al rostro de Bokuto.

—¡Muere lechuza chillona! —gritaba Kuroo.

Su remate no era muy fuerte, apuntaba a Bokuto solo por fastidiarlo, porque entonces Hajime tendría que armar, y así él tendría otra oportunidad de bloquear a Bokuto. Al final, Hajime optó por un volcado que nos calló por un buen rato.

Me costó un poco entender su modo de jugar, pero no existe pase que no sepa dar. Ya al segundo set, me adapté a su estilo, y él también se dio cuenta. Después de un remate que Hajime no logró salvar, Kuroo se giró hacia mí asombrado, observando la palma de su mano.

—Eso ha sido un pase genial, Kawaii-kun.

Quedó claro para todos, que si había alguien quien dirigía al equipo a la victoria, ese era yo. Ganamos 2-0.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza. —Hajime me golpeó en la espalda, y a mí me dio gusto saberlo con el ánimo recuperado— ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos comer?

Bokuto habló de un _burger_ americano. Todos asentimos pero nos tomamos unos minutos. Estábamos exhaustos, incluso _aguante infinito_ Bokuto. Sin embargo, el más destrozado de los cuatro, era el largo de Kuroo. Su rostro parecía derretido, y sus prendas estaban todas empapadas, incluso sus calcetas plomas. Apenas era capaz de hablar nada, y cuando intentó ponerse en pie, cayó al suelo.

Un calambre.

—¡Kuroo! —Bokuto se abalanzó sobre él con ojos desorbitados— Q-qué… ¿estás bien? ¡Kuroo! ¡Kuroo!

Hajime y yo nos acercamos. De pronto, Kuroo estaba muy pálido.

—_Tsk_ lechuza vieja ya cállate. Nada, no es nada. Solo, no he desayunado lo suficiente. Qué tontería. Espera a que la pierna me responda.

—Cómo es posible que no desayunaras.

Hajime hizo a un lado a Bokuto y entre él y yo cargamos a Kuroo hasta el _burger_. Bokuto a punto de echarse a llorar, cargaba con el bolso deportivo de Kuroo.

Una vez en el recinto, dejamos a Kuroo en un sillón para él y su pierna contraída, y los tres restantes nos apretujamos en el sillón del frente. Me tocó al medio, y Hajime, como siempre, al rincón. Bokuto tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos.

—Estás pálido Kuroo.

—No tengo aguante infinito como tú, Boku. ¿Por qué estás tan a disgusto? Es solo un calambre, estas cosas pasan.

Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada. No me parecía que Bokuto estuviese enojado, pero alegre tampoco. Yo habría elegido algo como «deprimido». O tal vez, aunque no tenía ningún sentido que se sintiese así, «frustrado».

·

·

Empezó a llover a las siete de la tarde. A esa hora, Hajime y yo ya habíamos vuelto a casa y mirábamos la televisión recostados en el _futón_ de Hajime. _E.T._, era la quinta vez que la pasaban por el canal abierto. Por mí que la diesen todos los días. Me era imposible cansarme de aquella película.

—_E.T. Phone. Home. E.T. Phone. Home. ¡E.T, Phone, Home! ¡E.T, PHONE, HOME!_

—Si vas a estar repitiendo todos los putos diálogos, la cambio.

—Me encanta _E.T._ Quiero un _E.T._ ¿Quieres ser mi _E.T._? ¡Se mi _E.T._ Iwa-chan!

Hajime apagó la pantalla y se dio vuelta hacia la muralla. La habitación quedó en penumbras.

—¡Iwa-chan qué cruel! ¡No dije ningún diálogo!

Me abalancé sobre él y comenzamos a forcejear por el control remoto. Hajime era muy fuerte, más que yo, sus brazos gruesos podrían partirme en dos con tal de proponérselo. Sin embargo, la genética maldijo a Hajime con una piel muy sensible, y yo aprendí a sacar provecho de aquello. Sin siquiera tocarlo, Hajime comenzó a retorcerse apenas vio mis dedos dirigirse sin piedad hacia su estómago, y yo aproveché mi oportunidad para saltar sobre él e inmovilizarlo a cosquillas.

Hasta que no me suplicó parar unas diez veces, yo no mengüé el ataque. Me senté sobre su vientre y le inmovilicé los brazos. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que sacara fuerzas y me echara a volar por los aires, así que actué rápido.

—Ya perdiste, Iwa-chan. Asúmelo.

Me incliné hacia adelante, besé la frente de Hajime, y le robé el control. Aprovechando el desconcierto de Hajime, me encagé a su lado y encendí el televisor.

—Por cosas como esas Hanamaki y Matsukawa siempre dirán que somos «homosexuales de esos». Te digo que no es normal que me andes besando el rostro. Eso estaba bien cuando éramos niños y uno de nosotros se hacía una herida. Ya no.

Hajime se limpió la frente con el antebrazo y me arrojó de la cama. A mí ni me importó, quien hubo ganado fui yo porque yo tenía el control. Pero me apoyé en el _futón_ y le miré a los ojos. Las palabras de Hajime me hicieron pensar una cosa.

—¿Crees que Boku-chan y Kuroo-chan sean «homosexuales de esos»?

Hajime se encogió de hombros.

—Tienen una relación…

—Una relación qué.

—¿Cómo decirlo? Es una relación asimétrica, o esa impresión me da. Tampoco los conozco demasiado como para afirmar nada.

—Tus suposiciones suelen ser ciertas, continúa.

—Boku-chan… Quiero decir Bokuto, él se preocupa mucho por Kuroo. Y Kuroo es un troll. No digo que Kuroo no tenga estima por Bokuto, sino que su carácter le hace ser más tocapelotas, y tal vez, tal vez a Bokuto le afecta pero no se tiene permitido admitirlo.

Recordé el rostro de Bokuto cuando le comenté de mi conexión telepática con Hajime, de camino a la biblioteca. Me pregunté, si haber invitado a Kuroo a jugar con nosotros no habría sido una estrategia de ese niño loco para comparar ambas relaciones. De ser así, no me extrañaba que estuviese yendo al psicólogo.

Me subí al _futón_ y me acomodé al lado de Hajime.

—¿Y cuál es tu personaje favorito de _E.T._? A mí la niña Gertie ¡es tan mona!

Hajime me volvió a echar abajo de una patada.

—Perdiste todos los derechos de subirte al _futón_ después de esas cosquillas. Agradece que todavía te dejo estar en mi habitación.

—Tan cruel Iwa-chan, tan cruel. Eres como los agentes del gobierno de la película.

Y contra mis pronósticos, Hajime se deshizo en risas.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>sto... Respecto a las inquietudes que han surgido sobre Kuroo (y las que puedan surgir a raiz de este capítulo), pues... el chico tiene su papel en el fic, pero paciencia. A mí también me cae bien. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este dúo poco corriente :"D nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: Oikawa e Iwaizumi son los mejores amigos, pero no está claro cómo es la relación entre Kuroo y Bokuto. Después del entrenamiento de vóley, Bokuto practica la puntaería de sus servicios, mientras que Oikawa ha comenzado a entrenar su saque flotante para aumentar el número de sus armas.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Hajime tomó un pincel y rayó con tinta negra los _kanji_ para «solo hazlo» en un género amarillo que amarró a su frente: su nueva bandana casera. Terminado aquello, ya estaba preparado para someterse a un riguroso e intenso programa de estudios. No se sacaba la bandana ni para dormir, y hay que decir, que se sentía afortunado si lograba cerrar los ojos por más de cuatro horas.

Cuando no tenía vóley o trabajo, se quedaba en la biblioteca de su facultad hasta que cerraban, o bien pasaba la noche estudiando en casas ajenas. Se consiguió con Issei una grabadora que encendía en clases y que luego escuchaba en el metro o durante sus entrenamientos. Si le miraba a los ojos por más de cinco segundos, veía inecuaciones reflejarse en su rostro demacrado por el insomnio. Se obsesionó con la victoria, y eso no sabía si era malo o bueno.

No, bueno no era. Era mi clon de la preparatoria. Qué loco. Pero yo no podía convertirme en su clon y hacerle entrar en razón, no estaba en mis genes hacer tal cosa. Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe de algún modo u otro.

Luego de la práctica, Bokuto y yo pasamos al _izakaya_ a comer. A «celebrar», esa era la palabra. Por sacar algún tema, le comenté a Bokuto sobre la nueva faceta estudiosa de Hajime. Era mejor eso al silencio.

—No es que crea que esté mal, creo que es genial que no se dé por vencido, pero si somos realistas ¿cuál es la probabilidad que logre un 88? Le eché una repasada a su último examen y estaba imposible. No basta con saberse la materia, lo hicieron para asesinar gente. Y se suponía que ese era el examen fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

—Que se esfuerce tanto para después no lograr resultados.

—¿No confías en tu amigo?

—No se trata de un asunto de confianza.

—Si falla, pues falla. Al menos está dando la batalla.

Bokuto no estaba de humor aquel día, y sus últimas palabras no se referían a Hajime. Toda la semana rumió un humor de perros que disfrazó con su artificial explosividad, y todo porque el entrenador definió quienes serían los titulares para el campeonato universitario.

Bokuto no figuraba entre ellos. Yo mucho menos.

—No se trata de que sean malos jugadores, todo lo contrario—intentó consolarnos el capitán—, ambos recibieron beca deportiva, esta universidad destaca por su sólida selección de vóley masculino, y ustedes dos son unos de nuestros mejores miembros. Pero el entrenador está chapado al antigua, y a los novatos, por muy buenos que sean, no los considera dentro de la planilla hasta que pasen a su segundo año. Porque si siguen en segundo año con nosotros, quiere decir que de verdad quieren formar parte del equipo.

—Tampoco quiere decir que no exista la posibilidad de que jueguen esta temporada —apoyó el líbero—. Si alguien se lastima, o se enferma… bueno eso. Equipo de apoyo ¿no?

Bokuto y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Si aquello era un consuelo, el líbero tenía que saber que no lo logró para nada. Pero aunque si bien me sentía desilusionado por saber que no jugaría en partidos aquella temporada, más que desanimarme, me encendí.

A Hajime le sorprendió mi reacción y me preguntó cuándo fue que maduré.

—Iwa-chan, qué mala tu memoria. Por eso no apruebas nada.

A mi comentario tan rudo, solo podía seguirle una reacción mucho más ruda, la cual me dejó tres días con un parche en la cabeza.

Pero Hajime lo recordaba todo con la misma cantidad de detalles que yo lo hacía, a mí no me engañaba.

Al ingresar a la preparatoria no fui jugador titular de Aobajousai hasta que los _senpai_ de tercero se retiraron. En ese entonces había un buen armador quien era además el capitán del equipo. Pero aquel también fue el año de mi lesión, así que por más que quisiera, el parte médico me obligó a permanecer en la banca durante las eliminatorias para la _interhigh_ de verano.

Tengo el recuerdo de mis manos aferrarse con fuerza al bordillo de mis pantaloncillos cortos. Y por un momento, pensé en dejarlo todo. Con quince años, y acostumbrado a cierta clase de tratos, la rabieta fue inevitable. Arrojé mis cosas de vóley por la ventana, mis cuadernos, también las muletas, y grité todo lo que llevaba acumulado adentro. El televisor cayó al suelo, las persianas quedaron inutilizables, el jarrón con flores que mi madre dejaba todos los días en mi habitación se hizo añicos.

Hajime vio cómo me rompía por dentro dejando salir la peor versión de mí y, por primera vez, dejó la brutalidad a un lado y esperó sentado en el _futón_ a que me mi genio se apaciguara.

—Ahora que ya has terminado de hacer el ridículo, siéntate.

Por la ventana abierta, llegaba el sonido de las cigarras. Recuerdo todo demasiado bien.

—El que no puedas ingresar a la cancha ahora, no significa que no puedas participar en los partidos. El voleibol también se juega desde afuera, ¿qué dices?

—Iwa-chan…

—Tiraste por la ventana mi bandolera. Ya encontraré el modo de vengarme, no te preocupes por ello.

Se rascó la nariz y se fue. Hajime y yo teníamos quince años en ese entonces. Esa semana, perdí mi mochila, mi _bento_, las zapatillas de deporte, y cierto día al abrir mi taquilla, la encontré plagada de cigarras. Hajime se curró bien su venganza.

Pese que no me estaba permitido hacer deporte, asistí a las prácticas con mis muletas sin falta, y me senté al lado del profesor Irihata a observar. A la distancia, me familiaricé con las habilidades de mis compañeros, y comencé a ejercitar mis habilidades como estratega. Al entrenador Mizoguchi no se le pasaron por alto mis intenciones, y para las eliminatorias de la _inter_, me inscribió como manager del equipo y así tenerme a su lado.

No puedo decir que me guste permanecer sentado en la banca, pero de tener que hacerlo, le sacaré todo el provecho. Por ello, al saber que no sería titular esta temporada durante el campeonato universitario, me desanimé lo justo. O sea, dos segundos. Estudiar a mis compañeros de equipo, detectar sus fallos, pensar pases que rescatasen sus cualidades, ese tipo de cosas sería en las que me enfocaría ahora.

Y cuando el entrenador Kobayashi pidió hablar conmigo al finalizar el entrenamiento del viernes, supuse que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y, al igual que hizo Mizoguchi en su momento, me ofrecería ser el _manager_ del equipo o vaya a saber. Ingenuo yo. O mejor, arrogante yo.

—Sigue practicando ese servicio flotante, número trece —fueron sus palabras.

Y yo:

—¿Ah?

El ayudante del entrenador me lanzó una toalla para luego estrecharme una mano.

—Felicidades novato, eres nuestro nuevo sacador en apuros. Practica, practica.

Me costó entender lo que quiso decir hasta que el capitán, quien estuvo allí presente, me palmeó la espalda y me lo dejó claro. Yo Oikawa Tooru, fui seleccionado por el entrenador que ignora a los novatos, como el arma secreta capaz de cambiar el ambiente del juego.

La efervescencia que me correspondía sentir en aquel momento, se diluyó al toparme con los ojos desorbitados de Bokuto. Lo había oído todo. Y aunque Bokuto sonrió y saltó sobre mí con tanta fuerza que me derribó al suelo, la sonrisa decayó apenas entramos al vestuario.

Quise decirle algo.

—¿Y si vamos hoy al _izakaya_? —aventuré.

—Solo si invito yo. Hay que celebrar tu nombramiento.

Y allí fuimos. Se supone que debería ser una noche alegre. Era viernes, había recibido buenas noticias, me lo merecía. Pero tenía al frente de mí a Bokuto, enfurruñado. Seguro que Hajime habría sabido cómo tratar con él. Un cabezazo, o esperar en silencio a que sacara todo lo que tenía adentro. Estoy más acostumbrado a que lidien conmigo que yo tener que lidiar con chicos problemáticos.

Como no tenía a Hajime a mi lado, entonces hablaba de él. Pero Bokuto no dejaba a un lado las indirectas.

—Si falla, pues falla, al menos está dando la batalla.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—. ¡Ah! ¡Boku-chan!

Y no supe qué más agregar.

Bokuto separó y juntó la punta de sus palillos con rapidez.

—No, lo siento yo. Sé que esto debería ser una celebración. Maldición, estoy llorando.

Era verdad. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Esta situación era nueva para mí. Me inquieté:

—Tal vez deberías sacarlo. O tal vez no. No sé. Ya que empezaste, mejor sácalo todo. ¿Ha sido un mal día?

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro. Solo he sentido mucha pena. ¿Podría…? Ah, qué importa. Déjalo.

Cuando alguien dice algo así, te obligan a preocuparte.

—Lo que sea, sé claro y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—¿Podrías darme alojamiento por hoy?

Bokuto se mordió un dedo. Dejé la mesa para ir a pagar, pasé el brazo por la espalda de Bokuto, y abordamos un taxi. No hablamos en el trayecto. Qué pereza me da esta situación0. Iwa-chan y Boku-chan me obligan a ser buena gente a la fuerza y eso está feo.

·

·

—Iwa-chan, contesta tu maldito teléfono.

Clavado con un imán, Hajime me había dejado una nota en la nevera.

«Llego mañana, prohibido que uses mi televisor».

Una nota típica de Hajime. Sin especificar el motivo de su ausencia, a dónde pasaría la noche, ni a qué hora planeaba regresar al día siguiente. Necesitaba más detalles. Pero luego de tres intentos infructuosos, desistí de hablar con él.

La tetera comenzó a gritar en aquel momento. Dejé el móvil a un lado, llené dos tazas con agua caliente, y el resto lo vacié en un termo. Bokuto me esperaba en el _kotatsu_. Ya no lloraba, y su respiración se hubo normalizado durante el trayecto. Las putas de la esquina me preguntaron quién era ese chico tan guapo que subía conmigo. Yo ni caso.

—Siento que cada vez que vengo a tu departamento, es porque te pongo en un compromiso.

—Qué te digo Boku-chan, me sacas de quicio.

—No te preocupes más por mí. Es una pérdida de tiempo que lo hagas.

—Créeme que me gustaría.

Bokuto bebió de su café y torció los labios. Me gustó esa cara. Había sido una reacción espontánea, y por ser espontánea, también natural.

—¿No avisarás a tu casa que pasarás la noche acá?

—Da igual. Casi nunca duermo en casa de todos modos, por lo general voy donde Kuroo.

—Kuroo —repetí tomando un mechón mío—. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero si es inapropiada, puedes decírmelo.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con ese?

—Ah, bueno —Bokuto revolvió su café con la cucharilla—. Es complejo.

—Tengo tiempo.

El chico pasó una mano por la cabellera.

—Tu amigo Iwaizumi-san y tú son buenos amigos ¿no? Pero nunca pensarías en él de otra forma más que como la de tu mejor amigo. Nunca te lo has pillado dormido en este mismo _kotatsu_ y pensado «qué bonita forma tienen sus labios», sino que pensarías «seguro que tiene frío, en la espalda, le taparé con una manta».

—¿Seguro que tiene frío en la espalda?

—Por ejemplo.

Me causaron gracia sus palabras. Cuando veo a Hajime dormido sobre el _kotatsu_, me encojo de hombros y sigo en lo mío. Allá él. Que se resfríe el imbécil.

—Me gustan las chicas, Boku-chan. Y aunque Iwa-chan lo fuera, no podría mirarlo de otra forma. Es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde los dos años.

—Es como pensaba entonces. Kuroo es un buen amigo ¿sabes? Es de una personalidad fría y su humor… algo retorcido, un auténtico coñazo —su sonrisa fue forzada. Sus ojos vagaron por el _kotatsu_ antes de detenerse en los míos. A mí se me secó la garganta—. Pero se preocupa mucho por mí, me defiende, y protege a su extraño modo. Tenemos gustos parecidos, y cuando estoy a su lado, todo me parece más divertido. No diría que me gusta, pero a veces nos acostamos, sin ese romanticismo que buscan las chicas. Por ejemplo, si estoy desanimado, Kuroo me baja los pantalones y lo hacemos a mi ritmo; y si él está con deseos, me someto a ellos.

—Así que se trata de eso.

—¿Te he espantado?

—Un poco —reconocí—. A mí me parece una relación extraña. Amistad y sexo… —negué con la cabeza—. Pero si a ustedes les funciona, tanto da.

Bokuto se alargó sobre la mesa y apoyó la mitad de su rostro sobre sus brazos estirados. Entonces me di cuenta, no sé el motivo exacto, que no funcionaba. A lo mejor alguna vez lo hizo, pero ya no.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Boku-chan? ¿Me lo vas a decir?

Los labios de Bokuto se alargaron.

—Algo maravilloso. Kuroo se ha enamorado ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Él? ¿Quién es tan frío?

—¿De ti?

—No, no. ¡De Tsukki! Es este chico de Karasuno-

—Sí, ya sé. Me lo has mencionado antes.

Me sorprendió aquello. Si el tal Tsukki era quien pensaba, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que el muchacho bateara hacia el otro lado. Y pensar que el primer partido que tuve con los de Karasuno, dirigí todos mis saques a la cabeza de ese blondo. Parece que las teorías de Bokuto sobre la bisexualidad eran ciertas. Intenté no pensar en ello.

—No entiendo el problema. Si dices que Kuroo no te gusta, qué más te da. ¿O sí lo hace?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

—Tsukki me agrada, es un buen chico… algo flacucho sí, ¡pero él no parece interesado en Kuroo! Y Kuroo se ha puesto serio y ha decidido no acostarse más conmigo ni con nadie. Pero a veces, también tengo deseos ¿sabes? y a veces me siento solo ¿sabes? y quiero pasar la noche en brazos de otra persona. En sus brazos. Entonces, cuando al fin logré convencerlo, él… ¡gime su nombre! ¡Tsukishima! Cinco veces ¿cómo se supone que debo sentirme? En un momento tan íntimo, donde solo debería pensar en mí ¡venga! Kuroo tiene la cabeza en su chico de cabeza oxigenada. Dime Kawaii-kun ¿te parece normal?

Me quedé de piedra sin saber qué decirle. Bebí lo que quedaba de mi café y observé las borras pegadas en el fondo de la taza. Aunque con Iwaizumi empleo un lenguaje vulgar y no tengo pelos en la lengua, se me hacía un tanto incómodo escuchar a Bokuto hablar de aquel modo.

—Boku-chan, hmmm… no malinterpretes mi pregunta, pero si por ejemplo yo te hubiese dicho que no te puedes quedar hoy en mi casa, ¿te habrías ido donde Kuroo? ¿O estás aquí porque no quieres ir donde Kuroo?

Alcé las cejas. Bokuto apoyó los codos en la mesa, y dejó su cabeza en sus manos. Tenía los dedos firmemente vendados, no me había dado cuenta.

—No lo sé. No me veía volviendo a casa solo. Eso es todo. Pero últimamente, he pensado, que debería alejarme de Kuroo por un tiempo. Me gustaría tener una amistad, una verdadera amistad con él. Como la tienes tú con Iwaizumi-san. Pero así como están las cosas actualmente, es imposible tenerla.

—No puedes pretender que tu amistad con Kuroo sea como la que tengo con Iwa-chan. Es un error. Cada amistad es como es. Y allí está la gracia. Además, mi amistad con Iwa-chan no es perfecta. Pero son justamente esos fallos los que la hacen interesante.

Bokuto suspiró. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije, pero ya no quería seguir insistiendo.

Y yo tampoco.

·

·

Luego que Bokuto me ayudase a abrir el _futón_ de mi habitación, y no aceptar el pijama que le ofrecía, le di las buenas noches y me fui a la habitación contigua, la de Hajime.

Pese a que apoyaba la faceta estudiosa de Hajime y accedí a no molestarlo nunca jamás mientras tenía la nariz enterrada en sus apuntes, y también lo libré de la tarea de comprar los víveres, le tenía prohibido despreocuparse de las tareas domésticas. Y en general cumplía, no tengo quejas. Barría la sala de vez en cuando, sacudía el _kotatsu_, o fregaba los baños. Pero su habitación estaba echa un desastre, y con lo estrecha que era, se veía mucho más desordenado de lo que realmente estaba.

Como pude, me abrí paso entre las pilas de ropa, extendí las cobijas del _futón_ y me tendí sobre él. En el único canal que sintonizaba la televisión pasaban un documental sobre las bellezas naturales de Hokkaido, vaya cosa. Intenté llamar a Hajime por tercera vez, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Al apagar la luz y el televisor, escuché un suave y triste sollozo, que se asemejaba al ulular de un búho.

—Bokuto —susurré. Me costó quedarme dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>stoo... es un capítulo más corto que los anteriores, pero espero les haya gustado.

**L**o he pensado, y desde el próximo capítulo, cambiaré el _ranting_ de **T** a **M**. Por precaución :/ la temática puede ser fuerte más adelante.

**G**racias por sus reviews y darme sus opiniones sinceras amms, yo... me emociono :"D

**N**os leemos el próximo viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: Oikawa no es el tipo de amigo que se fije en labios ni que abrigue la espalda, si no de los que dejan que otros se resfríen. Iwaizumi se ha obsesionado con los estudios, y Bokuto está lleno de problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Takahiro rompió con su novia de toda la vida a fines de noviembre. Fue una sorpresa ansiada por todos, excepto claro, por Takahiro.

En preparatoria, mientras yo salía con muchas chicas, Issei con alguna que otra lunática, y Hajime con ninguna, Takahiro siempre estuvo al lado de Osen-san, alias la _Gremlin_, apodo que le acuñó Hajime y que Issei y yo adoptamos enseguida. Era una chica interesada, que jamás se apareció para animar a Takahiro en ningún partido como suelen hacerlo las novias normales, pero que a su favor tenía que era muy hermosa, bien dotada que te cagas, y que seguro era un _ace_ en la cama. Todos creíamos que era por eso que Takahiro la conservaba y que la cambiaría por un modelo nuevo apenas se hallase una mejor. Pero resultó, que ella le conservaba a él y no al revés.

Cuando Issei me llamó para comunicarme la noticia, así de primeras no me lo creí.

—Vaya. La _Gremlin_ se lo montó bien.

—Qué pésimo colega eres, Oikawa. A los amigos no les corresponde ser objetivos cuando una puta deja a un amigo.

No se lo refuté.

Issei decía que Takahiro estaba devastado y era necesario una junta revitalizante de inmediato. Hajime, después de mucha insistencia por mi parte, accedió a quitarse por un par de horas la bandana de estudio. Esta nueva faceta de Hajime me desquicia. Pero ni modo. Nos vestimos para pasar la tarde bebiendo con los colegas.

Quedamos en un bar de Shinjuku donde pedimos unas cervezas y algunas frituras para empezar. Takahiro lucía blanco como la tiza, con los ojos hinchados típicos de quien no ha pegado ojo en la noche. Me pregunté si siquiera se habría duchado, porque daba la impresión, que lo habían sacado a rastras de la cama. A mí y a Hajime nos impresionó mucho verlo en tal estado. Takahiro, pedante a ratos, me parecía el más _cool_ de los cuatro. Hasta ahora, claro.

—¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco putos años! —gritó luego de dos _chopp_ de cerveza que se bebió en ¿qué? ¿Quince minutos?—. Yo que le regalé unos pendientes de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados para nuestro aniversario porque otros materiales le daban alergia, va y me deja por el primer descapotable con alerones que le invita a una copa ¡y con barba! Y yo que quería dejármela pero ella insistía en que le picaba mucho. A la mierda todo ¡otra cerveza! Me dejaré una barba tan larga que podré trenzármela.

El padre de Takahiro tenía un alto cargo en un _holding_ inmobiliario, por lo que su familia, más que acomodada, era directamente adinerada. Pocos lo sabían ya que Takahiro era un tipo sencillo, lo que es un eufemismo para dejado. Casi nunca llevaba dinero encima, y su móvil era toda una reliquia, pero bastaba con pasar por fuera de su casa para comprender el alcance de su fortuna. O las fotos de su perfil de _Facebook_. Sin llegar a los veinte aún, su pasaporte estaba repleto de timbres de aduana de todo tipo de países.

Por qué estudió en Aobajousai y no en Shiratorizawa, es un gran enigma que Takahiro suele responder encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer, su padre se graduó de Aobajousai, y como todos los de Aobajousai, profesa un odio insano pero justo hacia Shiratorizawa.

—Hanamaki no te dejes la barba. —Issei apoyó una mano en el hombro de Takahiro—, te sentará fatal. Envejecerás veinte años.

—Entonces se la rasuraré al de los alerones.

—Deja en paz las barbas. Este no es un asunto de barbas. Mira, la tipa era una arpía que estaba contigo por tu dinero, si en el fondo no puedes no saberlo —dijo Issei sin cortarse—. Ahora te unes al club de los solteros y te aguantas, como todos.

—Mattsun que rudo —intervine yo terminando de una lo que me quedaba de cerveza—. No es culpa de Makki, es culpa de _Alerones-kun_. Hay que pintarrajear el descapotable ese y rasurarle la maldita barba. ¡O mejor! ¡Depilarla! A ver cómo le sienta levantarle la novia a un colega.

—¡Eso es! Oikawa, quien diría que también tienes buenas ideas —¿Buenas ideas? Casi se me olvida por qué Makki es el que menos me agrada de los cuatro—, ¡vamos a destruir el descapotable al hijo de puta! ¡Y su _frikin _barba! Y así Osen-san volverá ¡volverá!

La sien de Hajime palpitó.

—Nadie va a destruir nada. Oikawa deja a un lado tu malignidad de niño de once años. Hanamaki, la _Gremlin_ no vuelve y no vuelve. Siéntete afortunado de que ya no esté a tu lado.

Le llamé aguafiestas antes de tirar de sus cachetes como si de goma se tratase. Él en respuesta, estrelló mi cabeza contra la porción de frituras. Mi cabello y la nariz quedaron embetunados en grasa rancia y papas gritas que fue imposible no estallar en risas.

Takahiro fue el único que se abstuvo. Sus hombros descendieron medio metro luego de un suspiro desanimado.

—Eso es lo que quiero yo. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Por qué siguen juntos después de tantos años?

Hajime y yo intercambiamos una mirada, extrañados. Hajime alzó las cejas y dijo:

—O sea que de verdad ustedes piensan que este imbécil y yo somos «homosexuales de esos». No eran solo palabrerías.

—Comprometidos, sí —repuso Issei.

Volvimos a estallar en risas.

·

·

—¿No te parece extraño que Makki y Mattsun hayan pensado todos estos años que tú y yo éramos pareja?

—Comprometidos —me corrigió—. Qué fuerte, hay gente que lo malpiensa todo. Tal vez, sí tenemos una relación demasiado estrecha, pero algo reconforta saber que lo aceptaban con tanta naturalidad ¿no te parece?

Tenía que darle la razón en eso. Recordé lo que, días atrás, me comentó Bokuto sobre mi amistad con Hajime.

—Cuando me ves en este _kotatsu_ durmiendo, nunca has pensado «qué labios más bonitos» ¿cierto? Sino algo como «debería arroparle la espalda, pero ¡_meh_! Que se resfríe el muy imbécil». Esa clase de amigos somos.

Hajime apoyó su cabeza en el _kotatsu_. Le había hecho gracia el comentario.

—En realidad, cuando te veo dormido, busco la cobija de mi habitación y te cubro ¿no lo habías notado?

Me incliné sobre Hajime y besé sus labios bonitos.

·

·

La vida, a ratos, se dibuja irreal que pienso: sueño. Y los sueños, precisos en sensaciones y recuerdos palpables que es imposible hallar un modo de despertar. Ciertas situaciones, verídicas o no, se disgregan en un pestañeo. Otras tantas más, se repiten cual iteración matemática sin fin, a quién le importa. La diferencia entre una realidad onírica y la realidad misma se torna sutil e imprecisa si así se desea. Todo radica en lo deseado y lo anhelado. Tanto da. Podría pasarme el día entero viajando en metro sin descender, filosofando sobre lo _infilosofable_ y tal. Por ejemplo, ahora pienso, que independiente si es realidad o sueño, los recuerdos agradables no deben disgregarse, que los incómodos es una crueldad que se repitan. Pero lo que ocurre, es más lo último que lo primero.

Y hasta allí llegan mis filosofías. No me da cerebro para más.

Hay un regusto amargo impregnado en mi boca que palpita. Ha cobrado vida y llamea por una segunda oportunidad. Un pequeño impulso, como el roce de labios ajenos, ¡quién lo diría! puede despertar hasta la más extraña de las sensaciones. E insisto, esto debe ser un sueño. No quiero volver a filosofar.

Me amodorro en mi asiento._ Shibuya_, resuena una voz átona. Las puertas del metro se abren.

Abro los ojos un segundo, para comprobar. A través de la ventana del vagón veo a Bokuto. Se acaba de apear del metro, seguramente. Camina junto a un chico en uniforme, un escolar. Se parece a Hajime, pero más pálido, y el cabello más desordenado, también.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Bokuto, fuera de un local de _soba-ya_. Aquella vez, iba acompañado de un escolar. Seguramente es un hermano. Un hermano sin la poliosis hereditaria, _vaya_.

Sonrío. A Hajime le sentaba muy mal el uniforme de Aobajousai. Su doble pálido que acompaña a Bokuto, viste un bléiser negro con una corbata amarilla a rayas mal anudada. Tiene que ser de _Hufflepuff_, pienso. Tal vez no he despertado del todo, y debo seguir durmiendo.

·

·

—Boku-chan ¿el martes estuviste por Shibuya? —le pregunto.

Bokuto frunció el ceño haciendo memoria. Estamos a miércoles.

—Sí, ya recuerdo. Fui un rato ¿Qué? ¿Me viste? ¡Por qué no me saludaste!

Le expliqué que le vi en el metro, junto a un escolar parecido a Hajime con el uniforme de los tejones de _Hogwarts_.

—¡_Hufflepuff_! _Oho ho ho_ ¡Eres un fanático! —gritó Bokuto apuntándome con el dedo. Sus ojos giraron en sus cuencas—. Ahora que lo dices… entonces los de Nekoma ¿son de _Gryffindor_? ¡Ninguna posibilidad! Son más _Slytherin_ que cualquier equipo.

—Olvida eso, ¿estabas o no estabas?

—Ah, sí. Ese era Akaashi, Akaashi es genial. Pero no se parece a Iwaizumi-san en lo absoluto. Tenía que hacer unas compras, y como hace tiempo no nos veíamos, me preguntó si podía acompañarle. O yo se lo sugerí ¡qué importa!

Entonces eso no lo había soñado.

—Chico Kawaii ¿qué ocurre? Te ves desganado ¡Jefe! ¿Sí o no que se ve desganado?

El capitán del equipo dice que tengo mala cara. Le contesto que he dormido poco, eso es todo, pero que puedo con el entrenamiento. Bokuto está conforme con esa respuesta.

Pero no, no me pude el entrenamiento.

Hasta ese día, no se me había ocurrido considerar aquella careta explosiva y llena de energía que se pone Bokuto todos los días, como una habilidad. O un don. Yo no podía evitar arrastrar mis dilemas al campo de juego, y por mucho que me esforzara, no estaba Hajime para darme la golpiza que suele ponerme en mi lugar. Transcurrida una hora, el ayudante del entrenador Kobayashi me entregó un bote de agua y me dijo que por hoy, mejor lo dejábamos hasta aquí.

—No soy tan viejo ¿sabes? A veces se tiene la cabeza en otra parte, a los estudiantes les pasa a menudo. Vuelve a casa, descansa. Hoy no te va a funcionar nada.

No tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero recibí el bote.

—Muchas gracias —dije. Qué otra cosa podría decir.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha. El encargado del gimnasio me prestó un secador de cabello, y luego me vestí con calma. Eso en total, me tuvo que haber demorado unos cuarenta minutos, al menos. Me crucé la bandolera, devolví el secador, conversé con el celador de turno, y fui hasta las graderías, a ver jugar al equipo.

Bokuto, al divisarme, me saludó desde abajo agitando sus brazos. Por su sonrisa más radiante de lo habitual, me di cuenta que lo hube preocupado.

Qué inconveniente.

Seguí la práctica a la distancia. Estaba enfocada en potenciar las habilidades individuales y tomar conciencia de las desventajas propias. En Aobajousai teníamos muchas de aquellas prácticas, pero observar la velocidad y fuerza con que los ejercicios eran desarrollados por universitarios era mucho más emocionante. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo por no estar en condiciones para participar.

Bokuto tenía una mirada de concentración y decisión que pocas veces le he visto. Y aquello, me sentó peor, si eso es posible. Decidí centrarme en otra cosa. En la estructura del gimnasio, por ejemplo.

Había dos gimnasios en la universidad, una sala de máquinas, la pista atlética, una cancha sintética, otras tres de tenis, y la piscina olímpica. Todas aquellas instalaciones ubicadas en el mismo campus universitario, que era en el que yo estudiaba. Nosotros ocupábamos el gimnasio uno, el más antiguo. Olía mejor que el gimnasio dos, también las graderías eran más amplias y cómodas. Pero los baños estaban llenos de contratiempo, y a veces, se escuchaba crujir a las cañerías que había bajo la cancha.

—Jefe, este lugar es seguro o qué —escuché una vez que le preguntó Bokuto al capitán—, porque ese sonido me recuerda al _Titanic_ antes de hundirse.

—No te puede recordar nada porque no viviste en el _Titanic_ —espeté yo. En ese entonces, Boku-chan y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado.

—La película, so tonto. Chico Kawaii, tan borde.

Y ahora hasta entrenábamos juntos. ¿Cómo es que pasó?

El entrenamiento terminó con un partido de práctica entre los titulares. Bokuto, al igual que el resto de los no titulares, desapareció rápidamente. Supuse que lo mejor sería que me pusiera en marcha ya, pero mis piernas no querían poner de su parte, que me dije: _ya qué_.

En el tercer set, Bokuto reapareció a mi lado, asustándome. No lo reconocí a primeras, y tuve que pestañear varias veces para hacerme una idea de quién era:

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

—Se me ha acabado el gel, eso ha pasado.

Su pelo caía liso sobre su rostro. Lo tenía crecido, un poco más abajo de las orejas. Qué cosas. Era más blanco que negro.

—Anda, tócalo. Para que veas que es real.

—No he dicho que no lo sea.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te excuses! A Kuroo le encanta revolvérmelo.

Como no iba a callarse, pasé mi mano y le revolví la cabellera de mala gana. La tenía húmeda. Suave, lisa, se sentía bien. Quién lo diría. Su aspecto entero era más natural, y me gustaba más así. Mis manos resbalaban solas por aquel cabello. Se sentía como agua, sus cabellos eran muy finos. Esbocé una sonrisa.

—¡Ya ríes! —comentó—. En realidad, sí que he traído gel. Es en lo único que soy precavido. Tengo botes de reserva de gel como para sobrevivir un ¡holocausto nuclear! Pero pensé que te alegraría un poco. La gente tiene todo tipo de reacciones cuando me ven sin el peinado.

—Eres un tipo raro, Boku.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo estoy cansando.

—Entiendo, no me lo quieres decir. No importa, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Es solo… ¡Agh! Has sido tan amable conmigo. Lo que sea que tú… si puedo ayudar…

Se le trababan las palabras. Estaba realmente preocupado.

¿Cómo explicárselo a Bokuto? Él, que es emocionalmente inestable, no necesita amigos que le den problemas. Y yo no quiero ser el suyo.

El beso que le di a Hajime no alcanzó a durar ni dos segundos y la bestia no se enojó más de lo habitual: que mis bromas no tenían ni pizca de gracia, que no era normal ir besando a los colegas, mucho menos en la boca, y eso fue todo. Luego de cepillarse los dientes volvió a sus estudios y continuó como si nada. No le dio mayor importancia porque no la tenía. Así como yo me hube acostumbrado a sus cabezazos, él parecía que se adaptó a mis besazos. Como suena.

Pero en ese leve instante que mis labios rozaron los de Hajime ¿cómo decirlo? En mi mente, vi a Bokuto. Y por dos segundos, los rasgos toscos de Hajime se convirtieron en los rasgos toscos de Bokuto. Mis labios quedaron impregnados en un sabor picante, el corazón se me había acelerado, y yo no entendía qué había pasado.

O por qué había pasado.

Por qué Bokuto, justamente él, que es un desequilibrado.

—Gracias Boku —respondí sin mirarlo—, pero no puedes hacer mucho al respecto.

Bokuto era _mí_ problema. Yo no quería ser el de él. No sería justo. Bokuto ya cargaba con muchas cosas.

—¿Y si vamos a comer? Al _izakaya_ que te encanta. —Se inclinó sobre mí y sonrió.

Si Bokuto se quedase dormido sobre mi _kotatsu_, seguramente pensaría algo como «qué bonitos labios» y los mordería sin pensarlo.

—Mejor otro día, no fastidies —le aparté el rostro con la mano.

La sonrisa de Bokuto menguó un poco.

—Pero nos tenemos que mover de todas formas, ya van a cerrar aquí.

Me resigné a caminar con él hasta la estación de metro más cercana. En el trayecto, Bokuto habló de tantas cosas ¡tantas! Y yo no pude evitar sentirme emocionado al notar su esfuerzo por subirme el humor.

Si supieras, Boku. Me odiarías ¿no?

Habló de metafísica, del tiempo y el espacio como sentidos, de un tal Kant. Habló también de los alemanes, del idioma alemán, y de palabras específicas que no existen en otro idioma más que en alemán. De los países que le gustaría visitar, de la india, de los elefantes. Sus ojos brillan cuando habla de elefantes.

—Siempre, todos dicen que parezco lechuza. O búho. Tú también lo piensas ¿no? Pero a mí, los elefantes son geniales. Ellos son tan grandes, y se desplazan en grupos. ¿Te imaginas cómo retumbará la tierra cuando caminan? Y como mueven sus orejas, y como barritan, y como se revuelcan en el lodo. Se revuelcan en lodo cuando tienen calor. Dicen que son los animales más caritativos que hay. Trabajan juntos para proteger a las crías, y sufren depresión cuando uno de los suyo muere. Faltan más personas-elefantes en este mundo.

Eres una caja de sorpresas, Bokuto. ¿Qué otras cosas sabrás de elefantes?

—Ya Boku-chan, tengo que ir por este otro lado —me disculpé.

—Ah claro. Lo siento.

—No, está bien. Yo no sé mucho de elefantes, pero nunca está de más oír de ellos.

—Soñaré contigo —prometió—. Y Chico Kawaii…

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo.

Asintió y se despidió de mí con un saludo de manos. Lo último que vi de él, fue su perfil ensombrecido. Se colocó los audífonos intraoculares y sumergió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Si supieras, Boku.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> bien... 1er giro argumental. Ya me dirán.

**A**l user anónimo Sheere, gracias por tu review. En realidad gracias a todos quienes le han dado una oportunidad a la historia, y leen.


	7. Chapter 7

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

**A**dvertencia: agárrese las bragas

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: Oikawa puede que sea un «homosexual de esos». Bokuto sale a bailar cuando está deprimido... o bien se acuesta con Kuroo

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Ardo en deseos carnales. Cada segundo, una tortura. Como suena.

Enrollé un mechón de cabello de Hajime en mi dedo. Si lo tuviese más largo… ¡bah! las espigas ásperas como la lija de Hajime jamás se asemejarían a los suaves y fluidos cabellos de Bokuto.

Estábamos en el _kotatsu_. Mis libros de texto y los folios estaban apilados formando una torre inestable, y Hajime, quien en ese momento redactaba un informe en su computador portátil, me ignoraba.

—Iwa-chan… —sonreí arrastrando las sílabas.

Desde que besé a Hajime, no he podido dejar de soñar con los labios de Bokuto. Es una situación extraña para mí, la cual no sé definir de qué va. No me he molestado en encontrarle una explicación, solo sé, que Hajime es ciento por ciento responsable de mi situación. Solo él y su venenosa saliva podría despertar una reacción tan curiosa, por elegir alguna palabra. _Boku-chan_. Hajime tenía que solucionarme.

Sin embargo…

Puede ser una paranoia mía. Una de tantas. A mis ojos, estaba casi seguro que Hajime lucía más delgado.

A puertas del invierno, y viviendo en un edificio con una calefacción central llena de contratiempos, ni siquiera Hajime la estufa humana se desabrigaba. Tokio es una ciudad helada, tanto que ambos parecíamos cántaros de las capas de ropa que llevábamos encima con fin de esquivar el frío. Pero me daba la impresión, que bajo todo aquel estropajo, la fisonomía de Hajime se había estilizado.

—¿De casualidad has perdido peso últimamente? —le pregunté durante la mañana.

—No fastidies —y con un portazo dejó la casa.

Las prácticas de voleibol de Hajime, a diferencia de las mías, se llevaban a cabo durante la mañana. De lunes a viernes, de seis treinta a nueve de la mañana. Yo despertaba cuando él ya se iba y a mí me venía de lujo porque Hajime nunca fue de buen despertar. Librarme de él durante las mañanas, debería considerarlo, una bendición.

Pero actualmente Hajime se pasaba las tardes encerrado en la biblioteca, y cuando aparecía por casa no hacía más que enterrar la nariz en sus libros, que no me importaría soportar sus gruñidos mañaneros aunque aquello comprometiera mi integridad física. Últimamente, me sentía un poco solo, y mis dilemas internos me arrastraban a una soledad paradójica. Antes, todo se trataba de vóley y de mí. Ahora, también de Hajime.

Ya que Hajime escribía y no leía, se me antojó una buena oportunidad para entablar una conversación. Para hablar de mí, claro.

—Qué quieres —respondió al rato después que entoné su nombre.

Pero no supe qué decir. En el pasado, Hajime se habría dado cuenta de la situación por sí mismo.

—Olvídalo, era una tontería—. Los tiempos de preparatoria han quedado atrás.

—Deja que eso lo juzgue por mí mismo. Dime.

—Bien, bien… —apoyé los codos sobre el _kotatsu_ y escrudriñé el rostro de Hajime. No, no tenía el coraje. Mierda Iwa-chan ¡léeme! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Pero eso no pasó. Entonces, dije el absurdo: —Se trata de Kindaichi.

Hajime dejó el ordenador a un lado.

—¿Kindaichi? ¿Sigues en contacto con los _kohai_ acaso? _Vaya_…

Le recriminé su actitud, lloré mis cualidades de buen _senpai_, y Hajime finalmente se rindió. Por supuesto que no sé nada de Kindaichi ni de ningún chico de Aobajousai más que los egresados Issei y Takahiro, claro. Si es que quien se arruga para mentir, pierde.

—¿Entonces qué con Kindaichi? —volvió a preguntar Hajime cuando terminé con mis autoalabanzas.

Perdóname Kindaichi. Como levantador, sé aprovechar cada una de las situaciones que se me presentan.

—Tiene un problema con el _mad-dog_.

Supongo que esta parte es fácil de intuir. Le dije que Kindaichi estaba preocupado por lo poco integrado que estaba Kyoutani dentro del equipo, que empezó a buscar métodos para acercarse a él y hablar. Quería entender el porqué de su personalidad, sentía que escondía problemas psicológicos, y al final, _tachán_, _tachán_, sus esfuerzos dieron resultados porque terminaron volviéndose grandes amigos.

—Hasta que Kindaichi terminó sintiendo _algo más_.

—Hasta que… mierda, ¿qué? —De verdad, perdóname Kindaichi.

—¡Pero _shh_! ¡Que es un secreto! A nadie ¿eh? ¡A nadie! El chico está preocupado, necesitaba la opinión de un _senpai_, pero a mí… no sé qué aconsejarle. ¿Qué dices, Iwa-chan?

Por un momento, creí que me hubo descubierto. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo maligno que me erizó los vellos. Pero no, vi lo que quería ver.

—Solo Kindaichi quien se toma todo con mucha seriedad, tendría como meta ser amigo de alguien y terminar enamorado. Si es que me rodean los idiotas.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Uno no elige esas cosas! Solo pasan y ya. Solo mira a Makki, por ejemplo. Que de verdad estaba enamorado de la _Gremlin_ esa.

—Como dije: rodeado de idiotas. Qué te digo, uno nunca sabe realmente cómo se siente una persona. Podría decirle, que a lo mejor es solo una etapa y realmente no es amor lo que siente. A lo mejor es una cosa hormonal y solo necesita estar con alguien con quien liberar la tensión acumulada, y pudo ser cualquiera, solo que el _mad-dog_ estaba más cerca. O puede que de verdad le guste este chico, ya que conoció ese lado que se le suele guardar al resto. O…

Continué enrollando los cabellos de Hajime en mis dedos mientras él hablaba de las mil y un posibilidades. Dejé de ponerle atención. Hajime dijo lo que quería oír: una cosa hormonal.

Claro, tenía que acostarme con una titi y ya. ¿Enamorado de Boku? ¡Por favor!

—Ya, Iwa-chan, gracias —interrumpí de pronto—, hablaré con Kindaichi— y para asegurarme que el tema no volviera a salir, agregué—: Entonces ¿seguro que no has perdido peso?

Hajime estrelló mi cabeza contra la torre de folios y libros de textos.

·

·

Los días que le siguieron, estuve evitando hablar demasiado con Bokuto. Por precaución, claro. Durante el entrenamiento, intentaba formar pareja con otros jugadores, y si Bokuto se me quedaba viendo, le decía que era mi deber como armador, familiarizarme con la técnica de cada miembro del equipo.

El problema, es que a veces se me iba la mano con los monosílabos. Entonces me disculpaba alegando una mala calificación o similar. En general me sentía satisfecha de mis excusa, hasta que…

—Últimamente te va un poco mal ¿eh? Pensaba que eras de los inteligentes— dijo Bokuto sin maldad y a mí me sentó pésimo.

Entonces, en algún momento, dejó de insistir en todo, incluso con los mensajes de texto.

—Mierda.

La maldición anunció la llegada de Hajime. Yo, que me disponía a dormir, asomé la cabeza al pasillo recién trapeado. Hajime se quitó el exceso de ropa, caminó en puntas por el pasillo para ensuciar lo menos posible, entró a mi habitación sin siquiera pedirme permiso, y se dejó caer sobre el _futón_. Me encogí de hombros. Tomé asiento a su lado y enarqué una ceja, esperando a que se explicase.

—Tenías razón, adelgacé ¡seis kilos! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Si es que no estás comiendo, te la pasas estudiando, y sigues entrenando ¿qué esperabas?

Hajime se quitó el gorro. La bandana con la inscripción «solo hazlo» se deslizó con elegancia hasta su regazo.

—Ni siquiera tengo hambre ahora, y no he comido más que un ramen de estos que salen 80 yenes.

—Qué barato.

—Hoy me fijé, que el chándal me queda más grande, y mis remates son menos poderosos. Ni siquiera estoy perdiendo grasa, es derechamente músculo.

—Entonces eres de los que adelgazan frente al estrés —concluí—. Mejor a que se te caiga el pelo o te de insomnio.

Hajime esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención llegarte con problemas —se disculpó—. Es que, me impactó, eso es todo. El parcial de álgebra es mañana.

—¿Y no estás estudiando? —me sorprendí— ¿no me digas que te has rendido ya?

—Claro que no. Pero ya no hay nada más que pueda repasar. Y estoy agotado. Debería dormir bien para estar al cien mañana.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando la punta de nuestros pies. Hajime hizo tronar sus dedos, yo me rasqué la cabeza, y a lo lejos, se escuchó algo similar al ulular de una lechuza. Recordé la vez que Bokuto estuvo en este mismo _futón_ y lloró en silencio. No habían pasado más de dos o tres semanas de aquella vez.

Realmente no puedes dejar de pensar en él ¿eh Tooru?, me dije con saña.

—¿Tú has estado bien? —preguntó Hajime al rato.

—He estado bien.

—¿Y Kindaichi? ¿Hablaste con él?

Pudo ser una buena oportunidad para confesarle la verdad a Hajime y contarle lo de Bokuto. Sin embargo, lo recapacité mejor y lo consideré un gesto egoísta de mi parte. Es una excusa, pero tanto da: Hajime tenía todavía que dar un examen, y yo no podía llenarle la cabeza de problemas ajenos el día antes. Era hora de empezar a ser la clase de amigo que él era para conmigo. De los que abrigan la espalda en vez de desear enfermedades.

—Kindaichi está bien. Era una cosa hormonal, como bien dijiste. Oye, ¡vamos a celebrar mañana! —exigí de pronto—. Quiero emborracharme y follar con una rubia despampanante como si el mundo fuese a acabar. Después de hablar con Kindaichi, me he dado cuenta que he estado soltero por mucho tiempo y eso no es normal. Además, me lo merezco por ser tan paciente contigo. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo reluciente que tengo la casa? Seguro que no has reparado en ese detalle.

Hajime se mordió el borde interno de la mano derecha para evitar golpearme. Sus dedos vendados me recordaron a los de Bokuto y una chispa eléctrica recorrió mis vértebras.

·

·

Como futuro científico, debo poner a prueba mi hipótesis del desbarajuste hormonal y hacer lo que tengo que hacer. He dicho. Oikawa-san tiene siempre los mejores planes, de toda la vida.

Acostarse con chicas en Tokio no requiere de mucha neurona. Entras a un bar, invitas a una que esté buena a una bebida, y finges que escuchas su conversación mientras te preocupas de rellenar su copa con un licor más fuerte que el anterior. Discretamente pasas tu índice por su entrepierna, y cuando la notas húmeda, la llevas a un _love hotel_ y le abres las piernas.

Facilísimo. Al menos, eso decía la entrada de un _blog_ que leí. Los _blog_ son de esas pocas cosas que no mienten.

Hajime el aguafiestas, desafortunadamente, es de otra escuela. Por él, se quedaría conversando con una chica bonita hasta que los pillase el alba, o bien cantando con una guitarra en mano alrededor de una fogata. No le hace falta dormir con alguien para catalogar una noche de exitosa. Mis planes carroñeros nunca le iban, pero aceptó acompañarme a una copa, así que juntos fuimos hasta Shinjuku y entramos en un bar que nos pareció animado. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando, nada más entrar, nos topamos con Bokuto y Kuroo, sentados en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

Froté mis ojos con fuerza.

¿Bokuto con… Kuroo?

Que inoportuno ¡Bokuto! No podía ser otro día.

—Curiosa coincidencia —sonrió Kuroo relamiéndose los labios. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Bokuto y agregó con su voz de gato rancio:— ¿quieren acompañarnos y deleitarnos con su preciada compañía? Nosotros acabábamos de llegar también.

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

—No los pongas en ese compromiso, Kuroo. Deben tener sus propios planes.

O estaba de verdad paranoico, o había rencor disimulado en esa frase de Bokuto.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros, estiró sus brazos largos, y apoyó una mano en el hombro más alejado de Bokuto. Me hirvió la sangre.

—Vinimos solo los dos —respondí con voz queda tomando asiento entre Kuroo y Bokuto para romper con ese abrazo. Hajime se encogió y se sentó frente a mí—, a celebrar el término de los exámenes parciales… de Iwa-chan. A mí todavía me quedan dos.

—Con que se trata de eso —continuó Kuroo. Añadió con malicia—, _Iwa-chan_, se te ve más delgado. Parece que alguien ha tenido _mucha_ actividad física, si sabes a qué me refiero.

—No sé a qué te refieres y no me llames así.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí te noto más delgado Iwaizumi-san —comentó Bokuto abriendo mucho sus ojos amarillos.

Ignorando a todos, Hajime llamó la atención de una camarera.

—Una _lager_ por favor.

—Que sean dos —dije yo.

La camarera anotó en su libreta y luego observó a Kuroo y Bokuto.

Bokuto miró a Kuroo con aprensión. Kuroo le devolvió una mirada como diciendo «déjamelo a mí», entonces le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se acercara un poco, y le susurró al oído unas palabras que ella anotó en su libreta. Cuando preguntó si queríamos ordenar algo más, Kuroo añadió unos pistachos.

—Porque entiendo que se incluyen gratis con las consumiciones ¿no? Pero todos siempre lo olvidan.

La chica asintió y se fue a atender otras mesas.

Hajime y yo miramos con curiosidad a Kuroo.

—¿Por qué tenías que decirle en secreto a la camarera sus bebidas? —pregunté.

—Porque somos unos tipos reservados ¿cierto Boku? —Bokuto asintió— y todas nuestras consumiciones son secretas.

—Es una broma ¿no?

—Nada es broma —fue la respuesta críptica de Kuroo.

El tipo me revienta. Pero el secreto quedó resuelto apenas la camarera llegó con los pedidos. Fue bastante obvio para todos que lo que le sirvieron a Bokuto era un cubalibre, mientras que a Kuroo una cerveza negra.

—¡Y los pistachos! —recordó Kuroo.

La muchacha dejó en la mesa un pocillo lleno de nueces. Kuroo se frotó las manos.

—Sí que te gustan —observó Hajime.

—¿A mí? Nada. Le gustan a Boku. A mí me gusta hinchar los huevos.

Y en eso tenía razón, porque con lo poco que llevábamos allí, me los estaba hinchando pero bien. Una parte de mí quería irse a otro bar inmediatamente. Pero la otra parte me obligaba a permanecer sentado entre Bokuto y Kuroo, y esa parte de mí era la más fuerte.

Bokuto me dijo que pretendía tomar distancia de Kuroo por un tiempo, hasta tener todo más claro, pero allí estaban ambos. Era culpa mía; de tanto ignorar a Bokuto, había terminado invitando a Kuroo a un bar de Shinjuku. Beberían, se emborracharían, y acabarían compartiendo una cama porque así era la amistad entre ambos, justamente contraria a la mía y la de Hajime.

Y mis sospechas se corroboraron cuando Hajime le devolvió la pregunta a Kuroo y le preguntó el motivo de que ellos estuviesen allí.

—Dormía en mi casa, Bokuto se ha aparecido, y _feh_… aquí estamos. No tiene que haber realmente un motivo.

—No respondías mis llamadas, qué querías que hiciera. Y no digas «_feh_» que me hieres.

Kuroo tiró de la nariz de Bokuto.

—Quiere decir, que ha sido tu idea —interrumpí observando fijamente a Bokuto.

Mal rollo.

Pero Kuroo no le dio a Bokuto oportunidad de responder. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó una intrascendental plática sobre béisbol. ¡Gah! El idiota era de los _Giants_, típico. Si es que solo me ofrece motivos para odiarlo.

Hajime, quien era de los _Golden_ igual que yo, no se quedó atrás. La conversación derivó a más intrascendencias, y sorpresa, a Iwa-chan le caía bien el de peinado de almohada. Menudo amigo. El enemigo de tu amigo, es tu enemigo, es ley. Pero Hajime métale hablar y reír, reír y hablar. Mientras, yo fijaba mi atención en las delgadas venas del cuello de Kuroo, deseándole una trombosis que le aglutinara el cerebro o lo que sea que fuese chungo.

Bokuto por otro lado, estaba más callado de lo habitual. Se limitaba a comer pistachos, seguir con la mirada a Kuroo, y hacer algún que otro comentario cada vez que el de los _Giants_ lo interpelaba.

Por ejemplo:

—Fuimos a esta convención de tatuadores y había una chica ¿recuerdas los tatuajes que tenía, Boku?

Entonces Bokuto describía el sistema solar dibujado en los brazos de la chica.

O bien:

—No tiene gracia ir a un concierto y verlo sentado, qué _pijerío_ más elitista. La verdadera música se disfruta saltando a pasos del escenario y con el encendedor quemarle el cabello al del lado ¿Cierto, Boku?

Daba la impresión, que Kuroo intentaba integrar a Bokuto, levantarle el humor amargo.

—¿Y qué harán luego? —Preguntó cuando ya íbamos por la tercera ronda de bebidas—. Nosotros pensábamos ir a bailar a ¿cómo se llamaba?

—_Sintonízate_ —completó Bokuto—, es aquí en Shinjuku, una disco de _House_ que abrió la semana pasada. Las entradas y todas las consumiciones estarán a mitad de precio todo el mes.

—Si no les gusta bailar, siempre pueden quedarse en la barra. Hay chicas atractivas tras las barras de _House_ ¿eh?

Los ojos de Kuroo se clavaron en mí. Me sentí amenazado por ellos.

—Podemos ir un rato —accedí intentando actuar como que me daba igual un plan u otro—, pero si está aburrido, Iwa-chan y yo nos marchamos.

Un farol. No me despegaría de ese par, especialmente de Kuroo.

·

·

_Sintonízate_, que en un principio me lo imaginé como una pocilga, era mas bien un desván espacioso, iluminado con juegos de luces que cambiaban de color y giraban por todo el techo. Una cosa rarísima. Había mucha gente joven con ropas holgadas, peinados alocados, telas brillantes, y la barra atestada, como bien dijo Kuroo, de chicas exuberantes deseosas de salir de allí agarradas a los brazos de un chico.

Y pensar que vine a Shinjuku por zorras fáciles… ahora era lo que menos me importaba.

Es que ¡Bokuto! ¡Con Kuroo! Y una mierda.

La música estallaba en mis oídos haciendo mis extremidades vibrar. En medio de la pista de baile, el dj gayumbos pinchaba unos discos guay. Los hombros de Bokuto y de Kuroo se movían solos mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, deseosos de desabrigarse cuanto antes para empezar a bailar. Hajime se giró un momento a saludar a unas chicas que le reconocieron y luego era tragado por la masa que bailaba.

Bokuto y Kuroo seguían caminando delante de mí e iban hacia la barra.

Lo siento, Iwa-chan. Otro día te salvo.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Hoy invito yo que me han pagado! —sonrió Kuroo. Se había inclinado sobre nosotros y hablaba a gritos— ¡¿E Iwaizumi?!

—¡Se topó con unas compañeras de la facultad! —respondí también a gritos. La música estaba muy fuerte.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros, y se volvió hacia la barra. Llamó a un _barman_ con los dedos y al igual que hizo en el bar, le susurró al oído las consumiciones de él y Bokuto. El _barman_ le entregó a Bokuto lo que nuevamente debía ser un cubalibre.

—¡¿No habrás bebido mucho ya?!

Kuroo respondió por él:

—¿Bokuto? ¡Nada! ¡Él no se emborracha! ¡Fresco como lechuga!

—¡Fresco como lechuga! —repitió Bokuto bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso de un trago. Se limpió la boca con el puño, se quitó la cazadora ochentera, y sacó del bolsillo interno unas gafas de contraventana—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡A mover esos pies se ha dicho!

Kuroo recogió la cazadora del suelo, murmurando a nadie en particular que la dejaría en custodia. Bokuto no esperó para lanzarse a la pista de baile. Yo le pedí al _barman_ un whisky con soda.

Ya había visto a Bokuto mover los pies con destreza en los vestidores del gimnasio, pero no sabía qué tan bien se le daba lo del baile hasta que lo vi en la pista. Realizaba unos pasos complicados, sus rodillas parecían hechas de jalea. Se movía al ritmo de la música, exprimiendo cada nota con destreza. Trabó rápidamente amistad con una chica rapada que bailaba cerca suyo con quien bailó a dúo hasta que reapareció Kuroo. Entonces…

Me invadió un deje de impotente angustia.

Kuroo era flexible. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba de modo sutil y elegante, causando la admiración de todos los que lo rodeaba. No marcaba los pasos como lo hacía Bokuto, sino que se dejaba llevar por ellos. Sus pies se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la pista, sus brazos se movían en sincronía con las piernas, incluso su cabello parecía ingrávido.

Pedí otro Whisky con soda.

«_¿Y si tú estás de bajera? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?_» Recordé.

«_Salir a bailar con Kuroo._»

Fue como un taladro en mi cerebro.

El Bokuto del bar era muy distinto a este que otro Bokuto que sonreía y se carcajeaba con sinceridad. Se le veía tan feliz y a gusto, que no pude evitar pensar, que Kuroo sabía lo que hacía.

—¡Que no pare la fiesta! —gritaba Kuroo con lo que le quedaba de aire.

—_Don't stop de party!_ [1]—se desgajaba Bokuto.

Volvían de vez en cuando a recuperar el aliento, beber, reclamar pistachos, y luego a seguir bailando.

—Otro Whisky con soda.

No podía competir contra Kuroo, y no había sitio para mí allí.

—¿Ya te vas?

Era Kuroo. Bokuto seguía en la pista, bailando.

—Este no es mi sitio —dije con sinceridad.

—Qué dices, si no has sacudido el cuerpo. Por favor, relévame un rato.

—No gracias. No es lo mío.

—Da igual, si Boku te enseña —se inclinó a mi oído y me susurró con su aliento que apestaba a alcohol— te he observado, y te digo que sí.

Tomé distancia de Kuroo. No lograba enfocarlo bien. No sabía qué quería decir con ello pero el tono empleado no me gustaba. Entonces Kuroo se irguió cuan alto era, hizo un movimiento con la mano, y cuando me era imposible hacer nada, tres o cuatro personas me arrastraban hasta la pista de baile, uno de ellos Bokuto.

—No bailo —insistí.

—Chico Kawaii, hazlo por mí.

El cuerpo de Bokuto se movía como una onda que iba de abajo hacia arriba. Sus pies apuntaban hacia afuera, su cabello se había venido abajo por el sudor. Y a mí me iba a saltar un fusible de la cabeza.

Su camiseta completamente empapada marcaba sus pectorales.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los hombros.

El alcohol nublaba mi juicio.

—Cuatro tiempos ¿vale? Pero abajo, mira mis pies. ¿Chico Kawaii? Mira mis pies.

Es una tortura, ya te digo.

—¡Mis pies! Si es fácil. Un, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿eh? Ahora tú.

A mi lado, Kuroo bailaba con la de cabello rapado.

_Te he observado, y te digo que sí. _

¿Qué…?

—¡Oikawa! ¿Me estás poniendo atención? ¡Los pies! ¡Los pies!

Las luces blancas parpadeaban sobre nosotros. Bokuto sonríe en cámara lenta. Pasa una mano por mi espalda y me estrecha a mi lado. Dj gayumbos se ríe en mis oídos.

—No…—susurré.

El aliento de Bokuto huele a _coca-cola_. Y su cuerpo está mojado. Yo también he empezado a sudar, y mi abrigo no sé a dónde ha quedado. Los pies, _sí claro_.

·

·

—Pensé… que habías dicho… que te gustaban… las chicas.

—No jodas ahora… Boku-chan.

·

·

Luego es todo flashes.

Kuroo entrega mi abrigo a Bokuto.

Bokuto pasa una tarjeta de crédito a una recepcionista. Siento su nariz enterrada en mi cabello.

Estoy ayudando a Bokuto a despojarse de sus ropas. Joder con la hebilla del cinturón.

Los muelles de la cama crujen.

Y entonces, se siente como resurgir del agua y volver a respirar luego de minutos de inmersión. Mi consciencia se enciende para que sea testigo del momento que lo volverá todo de revés.

Estoy recostado de espalda sobre la cama del motel barato, con mis rodillas a centímetros de mi abdomen, y los gemelos reposando sobre los hombros de Bokuto. Las sábanas son ásperas. Huele a humedad en el motel barato. Tengo la lengua de Bokuto dentro de mi boca, y unos de sus dedos ¡no me lo creo! Ha toqueteado mi ano.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¡Boku-chan!

Empujé su pecho para distanciarme un poco y respirar.

Bokuto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Acaricio una de mis mejillas con el borde externo de su mano. No se había quitado las gafas de contraventana.

—Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre antes ¿cierto? —preguntó en susurros. No estaba seguro de si me estaba mirando, o si accaso estaba con los ojos cerrados. Negué con la cabeza apenas—. Ya me decía. Tal vez te duela un poco. Tú… solo dime.

Asentí apenas. Bokuto volvió a besarme.

Y sin darme cuenta…

—¿Es un error esto, Boku-chan?

—Querido, no hablemos.

…amaneció.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>equeño muy pequeño lime para quien le guste.

[**1**] _Que no pare la fiesta / Don't Stop de Party._ Es la estrofa de una canción que **no es** _House,_ y no me enorgullezco de conocerla. Pero, qué le vamos a hacer.

**O**tra vez, gracias por leer. Al review anónimo Sheere, gracias también por comentar. Y nos leemos el próximo viernes.


	8. Chapter 8

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: Iwaizumi ha terminado los parciales. Oikawa, luego de una serie de flashes, recupera la conciencia en el momento que lo volverá todo de revés.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de despertar al lado de alguien más. He tenido mis citas, amanecido al lado de alguna que otra chica, pero ellas siguen durmiendo cuando yo despierto, y antes que lo hagan, recojo mi ropa y me marcho en silencio.

Pero Bokuto lleva dibujando círculos sobre mi pecho desde antes que abriese mis ojos. Se ha encajado bajo mi brazo, haciéndome su prisionero, y yo al bajar la mirada, vi los rastros de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. Ni a Dalí se le habría ocurrido cuadro más surrealista.

¿Seré una persona muy egoísta? A estas alturas, ya no importa: está hecho.

—¿Qué piensas, Chico Kawaii? —susurró. Su aliento cálido revolvió los pocos vellos de mi tórax.

Pienso, que esta situación se dio ya que yo estaba caliente como un mono en celo, y que tú, Boku-chan, triste y vulnerable cual doncella en apuros. Y que el alcohol no es excusa, pero lo hecho, pues hecho está. Me he aprovechado de la situación, para variar.

—Que deberíamos ponernos en marcha —dije—. En estos lugares cobran por hora.

Bokuto se deslizó mantas abajo, recogió sus prendas del suelo, y me guiñó un ojo antes de encaminarse hasta el baño.

Repasé mi cuero cabelludo con los dedos.

En mi cabeza, se sucedían las imágenes de lo que fue el día anterior. El bar, los pistachos, la cazadora amarilla, el aliento a _coca-cola_, mis piernas sobre los hombros de Bokuto.

Qué habrá sido de Hajime. Y qué de Kuroo. Hajime siempre está diciendo que pienso mucho en mí, y poco en otros, y que en algún momento dañaré a alguien sin proponérmelo, porque interpongo mi felicidad ante la de los demás. En realidad no hace falta que me lo diga porque soy de la misma idea, pero hasta ahora, había preferido ignorarlo.

Estrujé mis ojos, estaba pensando demasiado.

¡Ah! Qué dolor de cabeza. Soberana resaca. Nota mental: comer más pistachos la próxima vez. Segunda nota: no más Whisky con soda, gracias.

¿Y si me vestía y me iba?

Intenté hacer un rápido pros y contras de lo ocurrido y cuales eran mis opciones, pero todo lo que hice, fue repasar mis labios con mis dedos. Con los ojos cerrados, era más fácil omitir el malestar físico. Incluso las piernas dolían, pero me era vergonzoso incluso pensarlo. Si podía evitar el golpe de la realidad, aunque fuesen diez minutos, entonces…

Me amodorré. Qué bonitos son los sueños. Los labios de Bokuto siguen impregnados sobre los míos.

·

·

Bokuto no estaba ni ojeroso, ni resacoso. Se desplazaba por el comedor del _love hotel_ con los movimientos lánguidos típicos de quien ha pasado una buena noche. Al menos, había desistido con las gafas.

—¿Siempre comes tan poco para el desayuno? —me preguntó al notar que volví de la mesa bufet con nada más que un café y un pastel de _mochi_.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No soy el mejor ejemplo de vida saludable, qué te digo. Cuando vives solo, hay aspectos que descuidas. No tengo mucha paciencia en la cocina, y preparar café o comprar jugo de naranja es lo más fácil. Al final, mi organismo terminó acostumbrándose a comer poco durante la mañana. Lo que no entiendo, es como pese a la resaca, puedes comer todo eso que estás comiendo.

Bokuto había llegado con un cuenco rebosante de yogur, granola, y frutas de la contraestación. Me daban ganas de vomitar de solo ver tanta fruta fresca junta.

—¿Resaca? Nada. Bokuto-san no bebe. A Bokuto-san le gusta estar consciente toda la noche o no tiene gracia.

Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado en otra ocasión. Y estaba casi seguro que el hipócrita había bebido más que yo. Pero me llamó la atención una cosa que podía desprenderse de lo que dijo:

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó?

—¿Tú no?

Bokuto me mantuvo la mirada mientras yo abría y vaciaba en mi taza los sobres de azúcar. Seis sobres uno tras otro.

—Sí claro —mentí rápido.

No tenía idea de cómo comenzó, pero no me sorprendería si fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. Lo que sucedió en la habitación del hotel, por otro lado, abundaba en detalles vívidos en sensaciones. No es mucho mejor a no recordar nada. Entre la duda, y la vergüenza, es mejor cambiar de tema.

Bokuto soltó un suspiro.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté.

A mi pregunta, rascó el lóbulo de la oreja luego que se le escapara una risa nerviosa. Podía comprenderlo.

—Descuida —y añadí—, yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo actuar. No es una situación… común.

Elegí la última palabra con mucho cuidado. Me pareció que Bokuto me quería decir algo, pero cerró la boca. Luego volvió a abrirla, y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Al final, se tironeó los cabellos y gritó:

—¡Gah! ¡Nunca sé qué decir! En tan frustrante no hallar las palabras…

—No digamos nada entonces.

—Kawaii-kun, debería ser capaz. Me… me paso la carrera redactando ensayos e informes ¿cierto? Pero al momento de hablar… ¡Ah! ¡Es tan difícil!

—No es lo mismo escribir que hablar. Al escribir, te escudas tras un papel. Podrán rebatirte tus ideas, y estar en franco desacuerdo, pero no lo sabrás hasta después, probablemente comunicado mediante otro papel. No tienes que lidiar con reacciones directas, y te da tiempo a pensar lo que sientes, lo que piensas, y lo que quieres comunicar.

—Parece que a ti sí se te dan bien las palabras —dijo impresionado.

—No, no realmente. Pero conviviendo con Iwa-chan tarde, mal, y nunca, no puedo darme el lujo de no pensar rápido. Claro que, lo mío suelen ser las bromas. Al momento de sincerarme o ser serio, puedo llegar a ser un desastre si estoy nervioso.

Observé a Bokuto sobre mi taza de café y tuve el impulso de alargar una mano para desordenar su flequillo. No podía evitar sentirme intranquilo. Tan fanático del gel como decía no era, o tal vez, no se había imaginado pasar la noche en un _love hotel_. Su cabello mojado por la ducha mañanera, se movía igual de lánguido que el resto de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde vivirá Kuroo? Seguro allí guardaba un bote de gel.

No pude callármelo:

—¿Qué hacías ayer con Kuroo? Pensé que habías dicho que querías guardar distancia.

Me arrepentí apenas lo dije, pero era necesario mantenerse serio.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que soy malo hablando, y me haces _esa_ pregunta.

—Me gustaría saberlo.

—Quería bailar, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué?

Bokuto limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta se volvió a encoger de hombros. No me cupo duda que si estaba con Kuroo era porque se sentía deprimido. Y me pregunto, si es realmente aprovecharse si no se está consciente, y que si es suficiente excusa que el alcohol ha nublado el juicio.

Seguramente, es la excusa más pobre. En realidad, no soy tan ágil con las palabras.

Me había vuelto a salir con la mía. Hajime nunca me dijo que mi egoísmo podía no solo dañar a otros, sino que a mí mismo.

·

·

Las _cons_ de Hajime reposaban en el _genkan_ quien sabe hace cuánto. Mi reloj indicaba que todavía no eran las diez de la mañana. _Como sea_. Dejé mis zapatillas alineadas al lado de las suyas, pasé de saludar, y dejé que mis pasos me llevaran directamente hasta mi habitación. Seguramente Hajime dormitaba en su pieza, y me odiaba.

Me desplomé sobre el _futón_ sin siquiera quitarme el abrigo.

Lo único que podía pensar, el único pensamiento posible en mi cabeza, es que tenía que ser del gusto de Bokuto, aunque sea un poco. Y me preguntaba qué sería. Mi indudable atractivo es, justamente, indudable. Esperaba que no se tratara de algo así de superficial y frío.

No soy una persona muy interesante, a decir. No me han hospitalizado, nunca he tenido mascotas, ni he ido al estadio a ver algún partido de béisbol. Fui al planetario un día. Puedo identificar veinte constelaciones en el cielo, pero aquí en Tokio, con la contaminación lumínica y los días nublados, difícilmente puedo demostrar mi talento.

Necesitaba dormir para no seguir pensando. La resaca me estaba matando. Y con solo desearlo, caí redondo en los placeres oníricos.

Soñé con los labios de Bokuto y su aliento a _coca-cola_. Desperté al cabo de ocho horas, con la garganta seca, transpirado, y sin sueño pero tampoco enérgico. Mierda. Me iba a desvelar toda la noche, qué tragedia. De momento, me apremiaba un galón de agua y el calor.

Al asomarme hacia el pasillo, vi el torso de Hajime metido en la parte del cuarto de baño que tiene el retrete y la regadera. Debía estar fregando. Me quité el abrigo y dudé un momento. Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo carajo te diriges a la persona a la que abandonaste en una fiesta por seguir a un tío que te obsesiona? Y tampoco era cosa de plantearlo de aquella forma.

Me aclaré la garganta. Improvisaría en el camino.

—Iwa-chan —entoné con precaución.

Hajime levantó la cabeza.

—Tú… —La ira opacaba sus ojos grises. Me examinó de abajo hacia arriba, entonces, decidió que yo no valía su tiempo. Siguió raspando los rastros del moho que se acumulaba en las junturas de las baldosas con mucho más vigor.

—¿Estás enojado?

La pregunta estúpida. Lo peor que se le puede decir a una persona con los nervios alterados, es preguntarle si está enojado. En ese aspecto, Hajime era muy simple.

—_Hijoputa_, eso es lo que eres Oikawa. Me abandonaste en esa disco _electro… punk… loquesea_. Eso ¡eso! no se hace. Se suponía que estábamos celebrando que al fin terminé los exámenes.

Se volvió hacia mí amenazándome con el cincel. Vi el final de nuestra amistad ante mis ojos.

—Iwa…

—¡No! No me interesa. Lo que sea, ya te digo: ¡no! Tuviste la noche que querías, genial, seguro te follaste a cuánta zorra fácil te hallaste. Al final, todo se reduce a ti. Que Iwa-chan vuelva a casa solo, a quién le importa.

—Lo siento —murmuré apenas.

—_Lo siento_ —repitió con tono amargo—. Sí, mira… vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más.

—Hice algo malo ayer.

No se me ocurrió qué más decir. Hajime siguió cincelando las junturas de las baldosas.

Pude imaginarme el panorama por un momento. Hajime buscándome entre la multitud sin hallarme, resignándose a volver a casa, huyendo de las putas de la esquina, viendo E.T. por décima vez, o escuchando _Radiohead_ hasta caer dormido. Pudo incluso haberle pasado algo, andando a deshoras por esos barrios. Y recién me planteaba tal alternativa.

Sentí la garganta muy seca.

Me dejé resbalar por la pared del pasillo hasta el piso. Apoyé la frente en mis rodillas.

—Es solo… ese estúpido de Kuroo…

—Que no me cuentes, que no quiero saber nada. Tus excusas continuarán siendo excusas.

Hajime siguió cincelando un buen rato, y yo seguí con la frente apoyada sobre mis rodillas. La sed era muy intensa, pero era incapaz de mover los huesos. La parte concienzuda de mí, esa que recrimina todo lo que digo o hago, me decía «Si quieres demostrar algún punto, levántate. Esa no es la actitud». Pero yo, qué podía hacer.

Y ocurrió, Hajime se resignó. Dejó el cincel sobre la taza del baño y rabiando, se fue a la cocina. Volvió con el bidón de jugo de naranja que dejó sobre mí.

—¿Resaca? —preguntó. Tomó asiento a mi lado.

—Un poco —respondí desenroscando la tapa. Bebí sin medirme lo poco que quedaba en la botella.

—Si ya te he dicho que no tienes resistencia —continuó Hajime—. Cuándo vas a aprender.

—Ese es el problema, soy de los que ni a porrazos.

—Ya veo, no te fue bien ayer. Es gracioso… —Hajime rio entre dientes—, la justicia poética.

Ojalá fuera algo así. Hajime, tú que siempre has dicho cosas sobre lo egoísta que soy, seguramente me lo repites porque sabes que soy de la misma idea, pero no era algo que me preocupase. Sentía, que era un defecto inevitable. Para ganar y destacar, se necesita pensar no solo en el equipo, sino que también en uno mismo. Pero ayer, pensé demasiado en mí, a instinto. Y ahora, seguía comportándome igual.

Una putada.

Y no supe por qué, pero me embargó la pena y sentí cómo se tensaba mi garganta. No se trataba de Bokuto, ni de Hajime, ni siquiera de Kuroo. Se trataba, como siempre, de mí arruinando la felicidad ajena, aprovechándome de la infelicidad, preocupándome de ser el centro del universo. Un mal bicho.

Hajime me quitó la botella vacía. Sentí su brazo cruzar mi espalda y estrecharme a su lado. Las predicciones de mi conciencia se cumplían. Yo me acurruqué en su hombro.

¡Ah! Debo ser Iwa-chan-dependiente. Quería que Hajime, sin necesidad que yo abriese la boca, me leyera, descubriera qué me pasaba, y me dijera qué hacer. O mintiera y dijese que todo iba a ir bien. Le creería. Pero no, Hajime cómo iba a adivinarlo. Era mi mejor amigo y podía intuir mi estado de ánimo. Mas no un síquico.

—Mira… he quedado —empezó Hajime rascándose la nariz—. Pero si quieres, me puedes acompañar. Plan tranquilo: comer, ver películas, volver a casa tipo diez ¿qué dices? Es a unas quince calles de aquí, no puede ser más cerca.

—No estoy de ánimos.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Cuando te pones así, al final del día tiendes a romper cosas. No es un compromiso que quiera romper, pero tampoco quiero volver y encontrarme con que un tifón ha arrasado con todo el piso.

Asentí apenas.

Hajime exhaló largo y volvió a su tarea por raspar el moho de las junturas de las baldosas. Terminó sin demasiados progresos, con la gota gorda cruzando su frente, algo aliviado que se le haya hecho la hora.

Anunció que se cambiaría de ropa, y volvió con una camiseta manga larga a rayas, unos tejanos oscuros, y la cazadora negra, la bonita. Cuando me miró todavía en el suelo, me tomó del jersey y me arrastró hasta la habitación ropero.

—Ponte decente ¿sí? Y apúrate, que no quiero llegar tarde.

Me arreglé rápido. Una camisa blanca, un chaleco sin mangas, y el abrigo gris largo. Me sorprendió que Hajime se echara del perfume que le regalé por su cumpleaños, el año pasado. Solo lo había usado dos veces antes: para el funeral de su abuela, y para la graduación.

Incluso los drogados de la esquina se percataron.

—¡_Iwa-chan-kun_! ¡Qué nivel! —gritaron.

Hajime apretó los puños pero no respondió. Los _drogos_ habían escuchado el «Iwa-chan» de mí, y Hajime ya se cansó de echarme la madre. Solo le quedaba aguantarse y caminar rápido.

Era una hora con poco tráfico con casi nada de gente en las calles. Hajime retrocedió cuando pasamos por fuera de una florería que estaba abierta, y compró un ramo de girasoles modesto. Perfume, flores, ropa bonita… todo empezaba a apuntar a una dirección, pero no iba a creerlo hasta escucharlo de sus labios.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Hajime se rascó la nariz.

—Donde Yoko. Una compañera con la que estudio de vez en cuando. Ella… vive arriba de un local de pool. Estamos cerca.

—¿Es tu novia?

—No todavía.

—¡Vaya! —no podía decir otra cosa. Estaba sorprendido, lo había preguntado en plan broma.

—¿En serio? ¿_Vaya_? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Hajime sorprendido—, sí que estás mal hoy.

—Me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo.

—Empiezas a dar miedo ¿sabes?

Llegamos al edificio en poco tiempo. Era una de estas calles bohemias con todo tipo de negocios. Una tienda de discos de la que se escuchaba la canción _Judy is a Punk_, una cantina oscura, un sushi-bar con luces de neón en la entrada, y el salón de pool, eran algunas de las tiendas abiertas en ese momento. Al lado del salón de pool había una cancela bronce que restringía el acceso a un edificio de aspecto antiguo. Hajime apretó en el panel que había a un costado de la cancela, el número 2B.

—¿Hajime-kun? —resonó una voz femenina a través del intercomunicador.

—Ehh —respondió _Hajime-kun_.

Luego se oyó un chirrido. Hajime empujó la cancela con el hombro.

No alcancé a cuestionarme cómo sería la chica Yoko. Luego de subir dos tramos de escalera, una chica ataviada en un delantal de cocina nos aguardaba. Podría ser considerada bonita, pero era muy poco tradicional para mi gusto. Llevaba el cabello corto a lo Hanamaki, y un parche bajo el labio. Aún y todo, la aprobé apenas cruzamos una mirada.

Pero los ojos de ella se dilataron al notar que Hajime venía acompañado.

—¿Oikawa-kun?

Me quedé de piedra. Yo a ella no la conocía. Recordaría a alguien con ese corte de cabello.

—Lo siento, está algo deprimido —se adelantó Hajime—. Y cuando está deprimido, no es buena idea dejarlo solo porque empieza a lanzar cosas por las ventanas o a pegarle a la gente. ¿Te molesta?

—No, no, me he sorprendido, eso es todo. Y mejor: se me fue la mano con las proporciones e hice demasiado _katsudon_. Gracias por las flores.

Hajime le entregó el ramo de girasoles a la chica y juntos entraron al piso. Los seguí con cierto recato.

Era un _loft_ pequeño. Con adornos innecesarios, muebles baratos decorados con telas también baratas, pero que la combinación de ellas, le daba un aire acogedor al piso. Lámparas chasconas, pinturas colgando de las paredes, alfombras peludas. La presencia femenina era evidente, y sentí envidia de cómo tenía montado el piso. No debía tener más metros cuadrados que la pocilga donde nosotros vivíamos, sin embargo, nadie usaría «pocilga» para describirlo. Era un lugar que daba gusto.

El aire era tibio, y un sutil aroma a _katsudon_ despertó a mi tripa. Solo había comido aquel insípido desayuno del _love hotel_, y con la resaca dominada, el hambre rugió en mis entrañas. Después de descalzarnos y dejar nuestros abrigos en el perchero, Hajime me empujó a un canapé añejo color morado a rebosar de cojines todos diferentes unos de otros.

Tomé una revista de la mesita de centro y me oculté tras ella.

Hajime ayudó a la tal Yoko en la cocina. Parecía conocer bien el piso. Observé a Hajime. Actuaba con tanta naturalidad, como cuando hablaba conmigo. Cuando Bokuto y yo hablábamos… ¿nos veríamos así? Hoy sería el día más surrealista, he decidido.

Seguro que Hajime haría las cosas bien, a diferencia mía. Se daría con Yoko su primer beso a la luz de las estrellas si es que no se lo habían dado ya, y algo me decía que no, que aguardaba el momento preciso. Harían el amor sin ayuda del alcohol, en un sitio cómodo, no en un _love hotel_ barato, y a la mañana siguiente volverían a besarse, llegarían tarde a los sitios a los que debían llegar.

Qué envidia.

Yo… ni siquiera sabía demasiado de Bokuto. De su familia, de sus gustos, de su vida durante la prepa. Recordando las noches que pasábamos a comer al _izakaya_, era normalmente yo quien hablaba. De mis clases actuales, de Aobajousai, de mi propia familia. Le conté incluso de Hajime, como la vez que se peleó con Hanamaki, en primer año, y Hajime perdió un diente por ello; o cuando le picó una abeja, y descubrimos que era alérgico.

—Pudo haber muerto —dijo Bokuto impresionado.

—Eso dicen. En toda mi vida, nunca había visto a alguien hincharse de aquella forma. Afortunadamente estaba mi madre en casa, así que nos llevó al hospital más cercano.

Me preguntaba si Hajime le habría contado aquellas cosas a la tal Yoko. Entonces comprendí, que al menos sí habían hablado de mí, y tuvo que mostrarle una foto mía, por eso es que me hubo reconocido cuando me vio.

¿Sería que cuando uno está enamorado habla de sus mejores amigos a la otra persona? Supe que era la teoría más ridícula que había planteado en mucho tiempo, pero eso no evitó que me bajara la temperatura de solo pensarlo.

—¿No te ha gustado el _katsudon_? —preguntó la chica al notar mi rostro descompuesto.

—¡Ah! ¡Yoko-chan! Está riquísimo. Solo un poco magro —me apresuré a inventar.

—¿Yoko-chan?

—¡Imbécil! —interrumpió Hajime plantándome un golpe en la cabeza—, que esté magro es algo bueno.

Sonreí y junté mis manos en señal de disculpa.

Después de comer volvimos al sillón. Había un televisor pantalla plana colgando de una pared. No se veían los rastros de los cables por ningún lado, Hajime se lo tuvo que haber instalado. Yoko me entregó un vaso de soda de limón con una pajilla, y Hajime me pasó una manta. Ambos cuidaban de mí. No supe cómo tomármelo. Hajime se había convertido en mi padre, y Yoko la aspirante a madrastra que espera agradarle a su nuevo hijo postizo.

Era un día surrealista. Definitivo.

La película, para mi sorpresa, resultó ser _Star Wars_.

—Creo que es tu película favorita —me dijo ella. Tenía una bonita sonrisa—, Hajime-kun dijo que era inaceptable que no la haya visto.

—Iwa-chan cree que muchas cosas son inaceptables. Pero esto Yoko-chan, es lo más inaceptable de todo lo inaceptable.

Hajime ni se molestó en decirme algo.

Me pregunté si realmente esa era la película que habían quedado de ver. Pero, poco podía importarme en ese momento. _Star Wars_ me subió el humor, siempre lo hace. Y por un leve momento, me olvidé de Bokuto, de mis preocupaciones absurdas, los dilemas sobre mi egoísmo, y me centré en la película.

Yoko me sirvió más soda de limón cuando me hube terminado lo que había en mi vaso, y los dedos de Hajime entrelazaron los de ella para el final de la película. Así que pregunté donde quedaba el baño, y me quedé un buen tiempo curioseando las cremas y los cosméticos que pueden encontrarse en un baño de chica. Eso les daría tiempo suficiente para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

·

·

Volvimos al piso, como bien pronosticó Hajime, a eso de las diez, un poco pasadas. Yo no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Busqué mis libros de texto y volví al _kotatsu_. Estudiaría toda la noche, no me quedaba otra.

Hajime se apareció en su pijama de polar y se sentó frente a mí. Quería mi opinión, ni hacía falta que lo dijera.

—Siento haberte arruinado la cita —empecé.

—Ah, tanto da. Si te dejaba aquí, me la habrías arruinado más porque no dejaría de pensar que arrojaste el _kotatsu_ por el balcón. Eso habría definitivamente terminado con nuestra amistad.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Hajime era un buen amigo.

—Es una buena chica, ¡y le gustó _Star_ _Wars_! ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Hajime clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Tú… no sabes quién es Yoko ¿cierto?

—Mira, lo siento, a tus amigos veterinarios nunca les he puesto demasiada atención. La mayoría me parecen un montón de veganos adictos al hachís, no se me ocurrió que también los había _carnisaurios_.

Hajime pareció que no entender qué hablaba, pero su expresión cambió drásticamente.

—Bueno, tampoco importa eso ahora. ¿Estás mejor?

—Un poco.

—Mira… sea lo que sea… todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es no dejarse vencer por el orgullo y tener ganas de mejorar. Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias.

—Por otro lado, somos estudiantes que viven solos en un piso que se cae: ya tenemos suficientes problemas en la cabeza. Intenta echarle huevos.

—Sí, supongo. Todavía me quedan dos parciales, ni modo.

Estrechamos nuestros puños y nos dimos un largo abrazo.

Hajime siempre sabe qué decir. No le gusta forzar situaciones ni obligarme a hablar. Sus puños son los más reconfortantes de todo. Eso, es ser un buen amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>oy soy un estropajo de lágrimas. Capítulos 147-148 del manga, pueden llevarse mi alma.

**G**racias por leer y/o comentar. Yo de paso, seguiré llorando. ¡Hasta el viernes!


	9. Chapter 9

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: Cuando las cañerías bajo el gimnasio crujen, Bokuto recuerda el titanic. Takahiro rompió con su novia y tiene un complejo con las barbas.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Todos cometemos errores.

No hay que dejarse vencer por el orgullo.

Hay que tener ganas de mejorar.

Hajime me apoya.

Esas eran las cuatro premisas. Las escribí en cuatro _post-it_ de colores diferentes que pegué en un mural metálico. Este mural lo compré solo para tener un lugar donde dejar los post-it, y lo colgué en mi habitación con ayuda de Hajime, quien taladró la muralla para poner los clavos. En su fastidio habitual, dijo que fue una pésima compra, entonces yo le tuve que mostrar el papel de «Hajime me apoya».

—No vuelvo a darte consejos en la puta vida.

—¡Que rudo!

No sabía qué hacer respecto a Bokuto. Fue un error acostarme con él. Un error placentero, pero un error. Bokuto estaba vulnerable, y yo cachondo como un mono dominado tanto por los celos de ver a Kuroo allí, más el alcohol que bullía en mis venas. No fueron las circunstancias ideales, y debía pedir perdón por ello si de verdad le guardaba afecto a Bokuto, y había decidido que sí, se lo guardaba.

Me preocupaba como amigo, y de repente más. No dejaba de soñar despierto con sus labios, ni con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Las cosas como son, y así justamente son. La idea por sí sola era aterradora, pero al ser aquel el panorama, era necesario aceptarlo lo antes posible. Además, como bien dijo Hajime, como ser natural que estudia y debe encargarse de la economía doméstica de un piso de mala muerte, no puedo estancarme en el revolcón de una noche.

Necesito solucionar esto si quiero avanzar.

Desgraciadamente, el lunes a primera hora de la mañana, la dirección de deportes envió un _mail_ comunicando que se suspendían las prácticas hasta nuevo aviso. Algo había ocurrido en el gimnasio uno. Un problema de inundaciones, dijeron. Al parecer, las cañerías finalmente habían explotado. Pero como dicen que las amenazas deben convertirse en oportunidades, en lugar de lamentarme saqué el móvil y le escribí a Bokuto.

«¿A qué hora te desocupas?»

Me respondió una hora después:

«Quería aprovechar la tarde libre para ir a una feria de libros»

Libros ¿eh? Le respondí que quería acompañarlo. Bokuto me envió la dirección del lugar de inmediato. Quedamos de juntarnos a la hora en que deberíamos tener la práctica.

Bokuto ya estaba allí cuando me aparecí. Llevaba el cabello embetunado en gel, pero esta vez sus ropas eran más normales. Una sudadera negra, unos pantalones grises, y unas zapatillas _hiphoperas _rojas. Tenía los cascos puestos y bailaba al compás de una música que nadie más que él oía.

Y cuando me divisó, siguió bailando como si nada, en su mundo.

De verdad ¿cómo lo hace? Me sentí avergonzado en un buen sentido. Me había ruborizado completamente, qué adolescente.

—Boku-chan ¡cuál es tu real problema! —grité cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente.

Bokuto se bajó los audífonos y corrió hasta mí. Sus pies no dejaban de moverse.

—Solo pensé… sentí curiosidad por ver tu rostro si me veías bailando. Lo siento, estoy un poco ansioso y nervioso.

Dejó de moverse. De su bolsillo sacó unas monedas.

—¡Mira! Me lo han dejado unos niños. Treinta yenes ¡hay que ver! Me hicieron sentir un mendigo.

La sonrisa y los dientes de Bokuto son muy bonitos y brillan. Eso me ha parecido.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Boku-chan?

—Necesito unos libros. El _Discurso del Método_ de _Descartes_. No quedan copias disponibles en la biblioteca de Letras, y el _sensei_ dice que es un buen libro a tener. Y ya que estaba, pensaba comprar alguna novela para pasar el rato.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—No demasiado, pero me lo ha recomendado el… el… Ya ¿y si entramos? ¡Seguro que encuentras algo que te pueda gustar también!

Alcé las cejas. El modo en que cambió de tema me pareció abrupto. Se lo recomendó el psicólogo, no hacía falta que me lo dijera. Pero ni modo. Podríamos primero ver libros y luego hablar temas serios.

·

·

La supuesta feria del libro no era más que una larga calle peatonal, llena de puestos ambulantes a ambos lados de la calzada que exhibían libros de toda clase. Desde el último _bestseller_, hasta obras clásicas añejas, pasando por libros de espiritismo y autores nuevos que publican en editoriales independientes.

Bokuto encontró el libro de _Descartes_ nada más entrar, toda una fortuna. Usado, pero sin ninguna mancha ni hoja arrugada. Y pasó bastante tiempo hurgando las estanterías en busca de algo más que comprar. Finalmente, halló _Trainspotting _de _Irvine Welsh_.

—¿Acaso te gusta este tipo de literatura? —pregunté sopesando el libro en mis manos.

—No lo sé, ya te digo cuando me lo lea.

Yo no había leído el libro, pero me vi la película. Trataba de un drogadicto de Escocia y sus desventuras hacia el camino de la rehabilitación, cosa que olvidé si logró o no. Era una película cruda y todavía estaba inseguro acerca del mensaje que quería transmitir a la audiencia, pero en resumen, no me había parecido. Hajime se burla, según él, si no aparecen marcianos la película no me gusta.

Le pregunté a Bokuto si se vio la película. Dijo que una vez, con Kuroo. Ya me extrañaba que su nombre no hubiese aparecido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, así como yo hablaba de Hajime con frecuencia, Bokuto solía hablar de Kuroo para arriba y para abajo. Eso no supe cómo interpretarlo. Hajime tenía razón cuando decía que Bokuto y yo nos parecíamos más de lo que creía.

—¿Eliges este libro por la película? —aventuré.

Bokuto pensó un momento su respuesta.

—Podría decirse. Me gusta leer los libros de los que ya me he visto la película. Como los libros traen más detalles que las películas, es como si el libro fuera el DVD de material inédito ¿sabes? Pero no he leído demasiado tampoco.

—Curiosa forma de pensar. ¿Y qué otros libros has leído?

—_Orgullo y Prejuicio_. No me gustó, pero a mi hermana le hacía ilusión que lo leyese, vaya a saber por qué. _Rashomon_ lo leí en la escuela así que no cuenta. _El Hombre Bicentenario_, genial. _Parque Jurásico _todavía más genial. Y las de _Harry Potter_, claro. No es una gran colección de títulos. Me habría gustado que existiera un libro de _Volver al Futuro_.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Dos —corrigió—, menores ambas. Con An nos llevamos por dos años, y no nos soportamos. La menor, Rino, fue un error igual que yo. Ella tiene tres o cuatro, pero no me preguntes, que soy pésimo hermano.

Bokuto suspiró. Su vista se había clavado en una tienda de abarrotes, a la salida de la feria. Supuse que podría tener hambre o sed. Le pregunté si quería comer algo, pero no respondió. Seguimos caminando por la feria.

Así que Bokuto tenía dos hermanas. An-chan y Rino-chan. Saber aquellos detalles de su familia, me hizo sentir importante.

—Yo también tengo una hermana —comenté—, y es mayor que yo por ocho años. Incluso tiene un hijo. Takeru, el demonio personificado.

Agarré a Bokuto del brazo. Acababa de ver un carrito de esos que venden café. Bokuto pestañó perplejo cuando le entregué un _mocaccino_. No me quedaron dudas que no me hubo escuchado. Le volví a repetir que tenía una hermana. Tenía que haber algún lugar donde podríamos sentarnos.

Y lo encontramos: una pileta de agua.

Era un barrio que no conocía. Antiguo. De estos con calles de adoquines y edificios viejos pintados en colores vetustos. Como el malva, por ejemplo.

Bokuto arrugó las cejas cuando se lo mencioné.

—Kawaii-kun a veces tienes ideas muy raras.

—Y me lo dice el idiota que cree que los libros son el material extra de las películas —bebí un poco del café y me apoyé en los muslos—. Qué te digo, últimamente he tenido toda clase de pensamientos… ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó el fin de semana?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre su vaso de cartón, y supe que se había puesto nervioso. O incómodo. Tampoco es que haya demasiada diferencia entre un estado y otro si se trata de hablar de los sucesos ocurridos durante una noche ardiente, pienso.

—Te dije que lo recordaba todo pero… hay un momento que tengo borrado, entre la disco y el motel. Dime, ¿empecé yo, cierto?

—Lo hiciste, sí.

—Ah… —rasqué mi barbilla. La intuición nunca me falla—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Pues… ¿es necesario que te lo diga? Intentaba enseñarte algunos pasos de baile, pero te has colgado a mi cuello y…

—Ya veo —interrumpí. Un típico _Tooruazo_—. En ese caso, ¡discúlpame por favor!

Junté ambas manos y agaché la cabeza. Bokuto saltó de la impresión y adquirió una posición defensiva. Su respuesta terminó por desconcertarme del todo:

—¡_GYABO_! ¡No! ¡No me hieras de esa forma!

—¿Eh?

—Cuando te disculpas, me hieres. Significa que te arrepientes, cuando yo no lo hago. No me vengas con esos cuentos de «me gustan las chicas», o «no era yo sino el alcohol». Que recuerdo muy bien tu rostro, Kawaii-kun.

—No iba a decir eso. Y deja de llamarme así, por favor.

—¿Entonces de qué te arrepientes? Y te llamo como me plazca.

—¡Gah! Que siento que me aproveché de ti. Me lo dijiste alguna vez: que cuando estabas de bajeras, te gustaba ir a bailar. Vi una oportunidad, y me lancé sin pensar. Y no me gustaría… no contigo.

Que me gustaría hacer las cosas bien ¡coño! Se supone que no tengo pelos en la lengua al momento de ser directo. Observé a Bokuto con algo de temor. Bokuto, algo más calmado, suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento a mi lado.

—Y si te digo que empecé yo, ¿qué me dirías?

—¿Lo hiciste? No mientas, no juegues conmigo.

—¡Es un caso hipotético! Si yo hubiese empezado, ¿qué? ¿Entonces no importaría?

—También te pediría disculpas. ¡Ah! si es que eres un troll. Otra vez, es aprovecharse-

—Neumático —interrumpió Bokuto.

Me quedé a cuadros.

—¿Qué?

—Que neumático. El neumático que conocemos fue un error. El descubrimiento de la vulcanización del caucho se dio por la torpeza de un idiota. Y así, muchos otros descubrimientos han sido producto del error, o el descuido humano. Sin embargo, tienen valor.

Bokuto hizo una pausa para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—Yo no sé si esto sea un error o no. Para mí, ese tipo de preguntas no tienen sentido. Pero si lo fuera, y resulta ser bueno como los neumáticos, no tiene caso disculparse. Yo no quiero hacerlo.

Fue mucha sinceridad para mí.

El cabello blanco de Bokuto se meció con la ráfaga de viento que se levantó cuando rocé sus labios con los míos.

—¿Entonces tienes dos hermanas? —retomé algo abochornado. La gente que por allí pasaba nos miraba.

—No me hagas hablar de ellas—sonrió Bokuto agachando la cabeza. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas—. La menor es genial, pero la veo poco. An… es una batalla tan antigua que ya ni recuerdo por qué empezó. Creo que le doy vergüenza.

—Los hermanos menores quieren y admiran a sus hermanos mayores. De algún modo u otro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ¿tal vez tenga una hermana mayor a quien quiero y admiro de un modo u otro aunque me encasquete a mi sobrino cada vez que tengo tiempo libre?

—¡¿Tienes una hermana mayor?! —preguntó extasiado como si fuese la primera vez que se lo había dicho —Espera, _wait_, ¿y un sobrino? ¿Eres tío, acaso?

—Boku-chan, me pregunto dónde tienes la cabeza.

—En ti, claro.

Demasiado sincero.

·

·

Llegué al piso temprano, cantando. Hajime me miró con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre hace cada vez que estoy muy feliz, pero de reojo noté que se sentía aliviado al saber mi humor recuperado. Y eso fue todo. Luego fuimos a comer al _soba-ya_.

Cuando Hajime me preguntó qué había sido de mi día, le expliqué que el entrenamiento se le canceló por no sé qué mierda en el gimnasio y no tenía idea hasta cuándo. Luego hablamos de béisbol, y de fútbol. A Bokuto no lo mencioné. Mejor no todavía. Pero le pregunté a Hajime si recordaba _Trainspotting_. Dijo que tenía buena música. Asentí.

—¿Y leerías el libro?

—No lo sé. No, no lo haría.

—¿Porque ahora tienes novia y no puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo libre en libros? ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Qué pervertido!

—No hables así de Yoko. Y todavía no es mi novia.

—¿Quééé? ¡A qué esperas! ¿Quieres ser virgen toda tu vida?

—No me agrada el curso de esta conversación así que te empezaré a ignorar desde ahora.

Me quedé de piedra. Hajime nunca había desperdiciado una oportunidad para hundir mi rostro en un cuenco de fideos _soba_.

Se lo comenté a Bokuto el miércoles. El gimnasio estaba todavía en mantención o lo que sea, pero nosotros fuimos de todos modos a corroborar el estado del lugar con nuestros propios ojos. Dos días sin entrenamiento, qué rareza. Para nuestra desgracia, el paso estaba restringido y no se podía ver mucho. En las oficinas de deporte nos encontramos con el ayudante del entrenador Kobayashi, quien estaba allí con cara de pocos amigos, discutiendo con algún encargado. También se encontraban presentes el capitán y el líbero, que escuchaban rezagados intentando, como nosotros, obtener el máximo de información posible.

—El campeonato es volviendo de vacaciones de invierno ¡cuándo esperan tener listo el gimnasio! Los chicos necesitan entrenar. Maldita sea, que representamos a la universidad.

—Y a mí qué me dice, entrenador, qué me dice. Si no se puede, no se puede. Yo soy un mandado.

Bokuto se acercó al capitán por detrás y le jaló de las ropas.

—Jefe, qué ocurre —susurró.

—Al parecer se rompió una cañería que pasaba bajo el gimnasio y las tablas del piso se han hinchado y quebrado tal que es imposible practicar nada.

—Es una broma ¿no? —pregunté yo atónito. El líbero me dirigió una mirada triste—. Pero supongo que lo arreglarán luego. El entrenador lo ha dicho, el campeonato ya está que empieza.

—Si el viernes sigue inutilizable, que es lo más probable, tendremos que entrenar al aire libre. El problema es esta lluvia y el frío, y que no tendremos vestuario. Tendríamos que usar los baños de alguna facultad cercana. Oikawa, tú estudias en este campus ¿no?

—Bioquímica, sí, pero es un baño pequeñísimo, si somos con suerte treinta personas por generación.

En realidad éramos más, pero por exagerar… de todas maneras seguía siendo una facultad minúscula anexada a la de ciencias biológicas.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo allí. Yo abrí el paraguas y junto a Bokuto, fuimos al comercio. Se había acabado el champú y le dije a Hajime que yo me encargaría de reponer los artículos del baño. Bokuto quiso acompañarme por iniciativa propia.

Si éramos novios, amigos que se acuestan, o desconocidos que se toman las manos, no lo tenía claro. Neumático, neumático, esa era la filosofía. Me pregunté si esa también sería la filosofía de Hajime con Yoko.

Y mientras caminábamos, le comenté a Bokuto lo que ocurrió en el _soba-ya_.

—Los amigos no pueden vivir golpeándose toda la vida —concedió Bokuto—, me alegra saber que Iwaizumi-san está comiendo.

—¿Eso es en lo que te fijas?

Bokuto se estuvo riendo por un buen rato.

—Qué te digo, hay gente a quien el amor le cambia. A veces de modo evidente, a veces solo se trata de sutilezas. Iwaizumi-san no parece haber cambiado en lo importante, a menos que para ti sea importante quedar como vaca en matadero.

—Me dijiste que eras torpe con las palabras ¿Qué pasó?

—No me hagas volver a repetir lo que acabo de decir.

Ah… es tan difícil caminar al lado de Bokuto sin que me suba la temperatura…

Entramos a una droguería donde compré, con dinero que me pasó Hajime y un poco de lo que tenía yo en la billetera, champú, bálsamo, jabón líquido, dentífrico, y cepillos de diente. Me lo entregaron en una bolsa de color rosado. Al salir de la tienda, Bokuto ha vuelto a tomarme de la mano. Era una sensación agradable.

Pensé en Takahiro. Cinco años compartidos con la misma persona y de pronto ¡_zaz_! ¿Cómo se siente alguien luego de pasar tanto tiempo en una relación que terminó en fracaso? ¿Eso fue amor? Puede que hayan sido muy jóvenes para saberlo.

¿Y diecinueve años? ¿Es eso muy joven? Es lo que tengo yo ahora. Antes, la gente se casaba a los dieciséis, o menos.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

—¿Es ese Makki acaso? —pregunté para mí en voz alta.

Al otro lado de la calle, un joven alto y con cara de nada, acababa de salir de una tienda de electrodomésticos, y abría su paraguas para guarecerse de la lluvia. Se había dejado la barba, no podía creerlo.

—¡Makki-chan! —agité mis manos de un lado a otro para llamar su atención. Efectivamente era él, así que agarré a Bokuto del brazo y cruzamos la calle corriendo.

—Oikawa —Takahiro revisó su reloj. Me observaba con ojos muy abiertos—, pensé que a esta hora tenías entrenamiento.

No se veía mucho mejor que la vez que nos reunimos en Shinjuku, y la barba no podía ser una buena señal, pero al menos está saliendo de casa, no enterrado en las sábanas. Eso ya es algo.

Sentí la mirada ansiosa de Bokuto sobre Takahiro.

—Ah, Makki, él es Bokuto-san, es… es…

¿Novio? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? Mierda, ¡neumáticos!

—Un compañero de la selección de vóley —se apresuró a añadir Bokuto, estrechándole con vigor una mano a Takahiro—. Hoy se suspendieron las prácticas de vóley, por eso vagamos por el centro.

—Buen peinado —sonrió Takahiro.

—Y este es Hanamaki —continué yo agradecido por la intervención de Bokuto—. Y lo acaba de dejar la peor novia que alguien pueda tener, por eso se ha dejado esa horrible y decrépita barba.

—¡Eh! ¡Apoya a tus amigos! —Takahiro me dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Deja sacarte una foto para mandársela a Iwa-chan.

Se encogió de hombros. Mientras le sacaba la foto, le expliqué rápidamente a Bokuto que ambos habíamos sido compañeros en Aobajousai. Bokuto, que tenía una memoria muy selectiva, recordó un suceso inesperado que alguna vez le comenté:

—Ah, Makki ¿no? Ya me han hablado de ti ¡Tú fuiste el que le arrancó el diente a Iwaizumi-san en primero de preparatoria!

El rostro de Takahiro se descompuso.

—Oikawa, pero qué chismoso. Es que antes no nos llevábamos.

—Iwaizumi-san no parece ser del tipo de los que puedas arrancarle dientes con facilidad.

—Tienes razón. Eso no quiere decir que me enorgullezca o algo.

Sabía que ese no era el tema favorito de Takahiro, así que le pregunté qué hacía allí en el centro, y él me explicó que estaba cotizando no sé qué cosa de instrumento, y que ahora iba de camino a cancelar una reservación en un restaurant francés.

—¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

—Porque estoy soltero y no me apetece pasar la navidad en un sitio caro. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta hacer reservación en ese lugar? Es de esos restaurant en que te sirven con cubiertos, muchos cubiertos, y si no vas elegante no te dejan entrar. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza tener que cancelar, con lo que insistí por una mesa íntima.

—Pero puedes ir con cualquiera. Fijo que a alguna titi le debe gustar esa barba.

Takahiro echó a reír.

—Ni siquiera me gusta la comida francesa. Le gustaba a Osen-san. A mi me van los profiteroles.

Observé el semblante serio de Takahiro y fui testigo de su exhalación desanimada. El desamor debe ser una desdicha si amas de verdad. Con Bokuto intercambiamos una mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Yo a Makki nunca he tenido problemas para molestarlo o hacerle bromas, y él nunca me ha tomado demasiado en serio. Pero somos amigos y nos apoyamos a nuestro modo.

Le pasé mi paraguas a Bokuto y apoyé una mano en el hombro de Takahiro.

—Gracias —respondió él. Se había vuelto muy pálido—. Oye ¿y no quieres tú la reservación?

—Qué dices. Nunca podría pagar un sitio como ese.

—Ya están pagadas las consumiciones. Entrada, cena, postre, vino, y café. Tendrías que poner la propina.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Takahiro se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sea la depresión hablando, así que coge la oferta ahora y huye. La reservación está a mi nombre. No lo olvides, si no vas elegante, no te dejan entrar. Ten, te dejo las entradas aquí. ¿Tienes con quien ir?

Recibí el sobre que Takahiro acababa de sacar del bolsillo interno del abrigo y miré a Bokuto. Bokuto abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Sí claro —respondí más feliz de lo que había estado en días.

—Maldita sea, si tú nunca puedes pasar una navidad solo. En fin, que lo pases bien con tu novia de temporada… o con Iwaizumi. Ah sí, saludos a Iwaizumi.

No me atreví a corregirle. Bokuto tampoco dijo nada.

—Ese es Makki —resumí cuando hubo desaparecido de nuestra vista— Olvida lo que dijo sobre Iwa-chan, no todos entienden nuestra amistad, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—Parece agradable. Es una barba curiosa la suya ¿De verdad pasaremos navidad juntos?

—En un restaurant francés, sí. Con tenedor y cuchillo, qué cosas. ¿Tienes ropa elegante?

Bokuto radiaba de alegría. Lanzó los paraguas al aire y saltó sobre mí. Estuve a nada de perder el equilibrio, con mi corazón acelerado por las circunstancias. Era una cita de etiqueta, me sentí un auténtico citadino.

—Ya bájate Bokuto, que pesas —pedí.

·

·

Mi último parcial, el de Física, se llevó a cabo el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde. En la sala encendieron la calefacción a tope, y a mí me sudaba la gota gorda por la frente hasta el suelo.

Ahora que, aparentemente mantenía algún tipo de relación con Bokuto, una indefinible e intangible, pero real que es lo que importa, me era más fácil concentrarme en mis estudios. Y si bien dormí apenas cuatro horas de lo que trasnoché estudiando, puedo decir con honestidad, que todo ese tiempo que permanecí despierto lo aproveché en física y nada más.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Hajime por su consejo. Las cosas iban bien.

Hajime estuvo en el _kotatsu_, escribiendo en su ordenador portátil, hasta bien entrada la noche. Seguramente hablaba con su chica Yoko por alguna plataforma de chat. Esa idea, vaya a saber por qué, me dio fuerzas para seguir estudiando.

Ojalá Hajime consiga su 88 en álgebra, se lo merecía. Ojalá también, tuviese plan para navidad.

Espero que a mí me haya ido bien. Física es prerrequisito para Biofísica, que me corresponde tomar el próximo semestre. Era uno de los pocos cursos que ofrecían posibilidad de eximición, y yo estaba apostando a por ella.

En mi universidad, cada facultad imponía sus propias leyes si de evaluaciones se refiere. La facultad de Biología obligaba a todos rendir examen. No se hacían líos antes de tiempo. Pero Física, que era impartida por la facultad de Física y Matemáticas, se regía por las normas de la facultad de Física y Matemáticas, y ellos daban opción a eximición si se obtenían parciales superiores a 60 y un promedio de parciales superior a 80. En general era poco común eximirse, pero no imposible.

El calor adentro era infernal. Debí haberle pedido la bandana a Hajime.

La universidad de Hajime se regía por un sistema similar al mío donde cada Facultad parece ser una nación independiente. El problema que tenía con álgebra era que él, para poder optar a rendir examen, debía tener un promedio de parciales superior a 60. Si no lo conseguía, reprobaba automáticamente. Una crueldad, si me preguntan, y por eso Hajime estaba tan ansioso con álgebra.

No me esperaba ver a Bokuto apenas dejé el aula. Estaba sentado en el pasillo, leyendo su _Discurso del Método_.

—¡_Gah_! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —se me escapó el grito.

—Hice mis indagaciones —respondió poniéndose de pie de un salto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué? Publican en el portal de estudiantes la fecha y la sala de todos los parciales de todos los cursos ¿no lo sabías?

No, no lo sabía. Bokuto, con el pecho henchido en auto orgullo, continuó:

—Seguro no has visto el correo aún porque lo enviaron mientras hacías tu examen (a propósito de eso ¿cómo te fue?) el cual decía que hoy tampoco hay práctica, pero el acondicionamiento físico del sábado corre sí o sí, así que mañana el entrenador nos informará el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento.

Bokuto a veces hablaba muy rápido. Pestañeé varias veces. Observé que llevaba el bolso de deporte cruzado al pecho, y una cazadora negra con capucha.

—Me fue bien… pasable, creo. Pero no sé si consiga eximirme.

—¡EXIMIRTE! Apuestas alto, vaya. Entonces eres de los inteligentes como yo decía.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Soy un futuro científico. _Rock scientist_. _Schrödinger stylo_. Oye, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

—No puedo, tengo que terminar de leer esto para empezar a escribir un trabajo —dijo levantando el libro—, pensé que podría haber entrenamiento hoy pero ya ves. Y ya que estaba aquí, pasé a saludar.

Éramos entonces de quienes se pasan a saludar. Era bueno saberlo.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces caminemos juntos hasta el metro, que si no hay práctica, también me voy a casa. Estoy muerto, solo quiero dormir hasta el otro día.

Caminamos juntos. Había escampado momentáneamente, así que hacía girar mi paraguas a mi alrededor mientras íbamos hasta afuera del campus.

Esta vez, Bokuto no me habló ni de Kant, ni de los alemanes, ni de elefantes. Eso no significa que no haya sido una conversación interesante. Le pregunté por _Trainspotting_, y me contó que llevaba solo tres capítulos, y que estaba agotado ya del libro. Cuando le pregunté la razón, solo se encogió de hombros.

De no ser japonés, seguramente me habría despedido con un beso. Había demasiada gente en la estación.

—Acuérdate de la ropa elegante que no quiero que me avergüences Boku-chan. La próxima semana estamos a veinticuatro.

Bokuto me guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en medio de las escaleras mecánicas.

·

·

Pillé a Hajime sentado en el _genkan_ atándose las _cons_ cuando llegué al piso.

—Tengo trabajo —me explicó aunque no era necesario—, vuelvo tarde. Cómo te fue en física.

—Bien, creo.

—Hanamaki me escribió. Dice que te dejó su reservación en un-

—Restaurant francés, sí.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Podría decirse.

Hajime me sostuvo la mirada. Yo siempre había presumido mis conquistas. Todas ellas. Era la primera vez que no le alardeaba acerca de un romance o intento de él. Seguramente, muchas preguntas estallaban bajo sus despeinadas greñas.

—Estás feliz —afirmó como si se tratase de una verdad absoluta—. Hanamaki por otro lado, se ve horrible con esa barba.

—Ni siquiera puede llamársele barba a eso, son cuatro pelos tontos. Le va a tomar años tener algo decente.

Le tendí una mano a Hajime para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Hajime me golpeó con el puño cerca del hombro. Fue un golpe cariñoso.

—Ya después te pediré detalles, es que ahora no tengo tiempo.

—Me da un poco de miedo —reconocí.

—Es una buena señal entonces. Quiero decir, si no has alardeado, significa que estás comprometido. Eso es nuevo.

Hajime parecía feliz por mí. Estrelló su cabeza contra mi frente como muestra de afecto y dejó el piso mientras murmuraba «no puedo creerlo».

Corrí al balcón. Abajo, Hajime subió la cremallera de la cazadora y cruzó la calle antes de poder toparse con las prostitutas.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo pueda cambiar mi amistad con Hajime si le cuento lo de Bokuto, pero sería una decepción si cambiase. Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Hajime. Tenía razón en al menos una cosa: no se sentía como mis antiguas relaciones.

Me reí. Es un auténtico coñazo estar enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>e agradan los neumáticos. Takahiro (Makki) También. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

**G**racias por leer y seguir la historia.


	10. Chapter 10

**G**litter** F**reezer

**D**isclaimer: _Haikyuu_ pertenece a _Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nteriormente: El gimnasio está inutilizable por un desperfecto con las tuberías, y Hanamaki, quien ha terminado con su novia, le dejó a Oikawa sus entradas para una cena en un restaurant francés. Bokuto revolotea de la alegría.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Para compensar todo el ocio deportivo de la semana, el acondicionamiento físico del sábado fue brutal. Quiero decir, brutal nivel matadero. En momentos como este, pienso en hacerme vegetariano, por solidarizar con alguna causa antes de mi muerte. Y luego pienso, que quiero devorarme una barbacoa apenas resucite. Se agota el oxígeno en mi cerebro y desvarío.

Mis brazos están deshechos, soy incapaz de levantar cualquier pesa. Ya no puedo más. El capitán no puede más. El líbero no puede. Nadie puede, nos morimos todos. El ayudante nos sobreexplota y grita y asesina. Es el fin.

Excepto, aguante infinito Bokuto.

Sus brazos son anchos y musculados. Sus bíceps, los tríceps, palpitan: Bokuto está vivo y ya va por su décima serie de flexiones suspendido en la barra, con descansos que no duran más de una centésima de segundo. Frota sus manos, me guiña un ojo, salta, se cuelga de la barra, y comienza. Sube y baja, sube y baja, no se detiene, sube y baja.

Mierda… ¡me guiñó un ojo! El muy cabrón.

Corrí al baño a echarme un chorro de agua helada. Bokuto subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, en mis pensamientos.

Luego de aquella noche de la que me invento los detalles que se me escaparon, Bokuto y yo hemos empezado a forjar una relación pausada. Eso es lo que he estado pensando. Sin demasiadas caricias, y con nuestros dedos que apenas se tocan, no puedo dejar de comparar a aquel Bokuto con el que me mando mensajes de textos, versus el Bokuto lleno de estamina del gimnasio. Su naturaleza dual me es difícil de entender así que paso de las explicaciones, por mi bien.

Ojalá yo tuviera algo de aquello. De su complejidad, quiero decir. Y pensar que mi primera impresión de él fue que era una persona simple ¡ya quisiera! Me gustaría, por ejemplo, no tener que correr al baño a serenarme, y sentar la cabeza en lo que deberían ser mis prioridades.

—_121_ x _121_—me reta el reflejo del espejo mientras me echo agua. Y luego de hacer unas cuentas con mis dedos, le respondo—: ¿_14641_?

Las matemáticas enfrían más que el agua, es así.

El entrenador Kobayashi llegó a la sala de máquinas casi para el final del entrenamiento del infierno. Su rostro mucho más arrugado que lo habitual no auguraba buenas noticias, y un aura negra y oscura como la perdición inexorable de las almas descarriadas se ha impregnado en la atmósfera recién creada. No había que ser adivino o entendido en psicología para intuir que el apocalipsis _zombie_ se acercaba.

Nunca me ha gustado cómo todo el rollo _zombie_ desplazó el tópico de las invasiones alienígenas, ni mucho menos que esta se haya inmiscuido en mi deporte favorito.

Sonreí. Hajime me habría pegado una patada en los huevos de saber el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Ese tipo de cosas le desquician, y ¡a saber! Hajime es un troglodita.

—Kawaii-kun siéntate —Bokuto me jaló de la sudadera obligándome a tomar asiento en el suelo.

Resultó que el gimnasio no estaría disponible hasta de regreso de las vacaciones de invierno, si todo marchaba bien. Pero nada marcha bien si el tiempo apremia, es ley. La avería de la cañería dañó no solo la infraestructura, sino también el sistema eléctrico, y la inversión sería considerable tanto en dinero como en tiempo. El gimnasio dos estaba ocupado casi todos los días, y había que encajar las actividades diarias que se realizaban allí con los otros deportes que ocupaban el gimnasio uno. La prioridad, para nuestra desgracia, eran los cursos y talleres deportivos, no las selecciones universitarias.

Así con las prioridades. Yo que hasta entonces creía que todo el tema de la avería era provechoso, porque me permitió pasar más tiempo con Bokuto, me invadió un acceso de impotencia al conocer la solución que ofreció la oficina de deporte: cada selección debía buscar recintos externos a la universidad donde entrenar, y la oficina costearía los arriendos o parte de ellos.

_Parte de ellos_ ¡joder! Peor que una verdadera patada de Hajime en los huevos.

—¡Y una mierda! —explotó el líbero—. Universidad de la reputa, con lo que gasto en matrícula todos los años y… ¿la solución es busquen un gimnasio y ya veremos si lo financiamos? ¡Anda a parir madres!

—Entonces hay que conseguirse un gimnasio que no cobre demasiado—interrumpió el capitán siempre conciliador—, puedo formar una delegación para buscar-

—No hace falta —interrumpió a su vez el entrenado Kobayashi—, ya lo hice yo. Hay un polideportivo a diez minutos en auto de aquí… diez, quince, algo así. El problema es la cantidad de horas y el horario mismo. Están acostumbrados a entrenar cuatro horas diarias, tres los que vienen de otros campus, pero en el polideportivo nos prestan las canchas por dos horas.

—¡DOS HORAS! —gritamos varios. Bokuto se puso de pie.

El entrenador Kobayashi elevó la voz:

—Si entrenamos de lunes a sábado, podríamos cubrir las horas que practican a la semana, sin contar el acondicionamiento físico. Pero está el tema del horario, que va de 21:30 a 23:30.

Se formó el caos.

—¡Pero eso es muy tarde!

—¡Hay quienes vivimos en los suburbios!

—Joder, qué putada.

Mis ojos iban desde mis compañeros horrorizados, hasta el ansioso y cascarrabias entrenador. El ayudante se mordía los nudillos.

—Lo sé, ya lo sé —el entrenador se llevó una mano a la sien—. Es el único horario que autorizan en deportes porque, al ser tan tarde, sale más barato el arriendo. Vengo de hablar con ellos y dicen que podrían contratar un servicio de transporte que los llevase de vuelta a casa, pero que somos mucho, y que habría que darle prioridad a los titulares, al menos hasta después del campeonato.

Yo sabía que cuando decía «hablar», el entrenador realmente quería decir «pelear hasta la muerte», pero eso no hizo que me sientiera mejor o parecido.

A mi lado, Bokuto se había vuelto blanco. Le jalé del bordillo del pantaloncillo pero permaneció de pie. Sus puños se habían cerrado, y sus piernas tiritaban como la jalea.

—¿De eso se trata?

—¿Salven a los titulares y el resto _meh_?

—¡Qué fuerte!

Bokuto tardó en reaccionar. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared quebrando la baldosa, y cayó un silencio sepulcral cuando dejó la habitación.

—¡Boku-chan!

Quise seguirlo, pero el capitán, quien estaba sentado a mi otro lado, me jaló de la sudadera con fuerza, obligándome a permanecer sentado.

—Pero… ¿y si reunimos nosotros el dinero? —sugirió el capitán.

—No pierdas tu tiempo en eso. El asunto es que somos treinta y pico. Eso son cuatro o cinco furgonetas si vamos apretados. Y tampoco sugieras la idea de que algunos puedan irse solos a casa a esa hora.

—Pero podríamos —interrumpí yo.

—La universidad no autoriza tal cosa. Dice que es demasiado peligroso.

—La universidad no tiene por qué enterarse —insistí.

—Es una orden.

—¡Vaya mierda!

Volvió a armarse el caos, y vi cómo varios de los que no eran titulares seguían el mismo camino de Bokuto hacia los vestuarios. Fulminé con la mirada al entrenador antes de soltarme del agarre del capitán para seguir al resto.

Pero Bokuto ya había dejado el vestuario cuando llegué. Al asomarme a la ventana, lo vi atravesar a paso resuelto la cancha sintética. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir su paraguas.

Joder con la cañería, ya te digo vecino.

—¡Eh! ¡Boku-chan! ¡Boku-chan!

Pero por más que corrí, no logré alcanzarlo. Y al teléfono tampoco se ponía. Acepté mi derrota a regañadientes por dos segundos. Luego abrí el paraguas, y volví a casa pateando todo lo que se me cruzó. Cuando llegué al piso seguía pateando lo que tenía en frente. El desánimo se convirtió en frustración, la frustración en rabieta, y aquí estoy.

Lancé mis tenis de deporte por los aires que chocaron por en el techo. Lamenté el minimalismo en el que vivíamos. ¿Dónde estaban los jarrones de flores? ¿La vajilla fina? ¿Y las copas de cristal? No había nada ¡nada! que tirar. El _kotatsu_, claro. Azoté mi cuerpo con fuerza por las paredes del pasillo mientras daba patadas a diestra y siniestra, y Hajime, alertado por el ruido, asomó sus greñas desde su pieza.

—¡¿Qué está mal contigo, idiota?!

Yo, que ya había llegado hasta el _kotatsu_, no pude callármelo:

—¡Conmigo nada! ¡Los que están mal esos capullos soplapollas subnormales de Koba-sensei y la oficina de los cojones de deporte de la reputa madre! ¡Qué putada, ya te digo! ¡Qué gran putada! —una patada al _kotatsu_— ¡Son tres putos furgones! —y tres patadas más— ¡QUE CON BOKU-CHAN NOS QUEDAMOS HASTA LAS ONCE PRACTICANDO LOS SERVICIOS Y NADIE DICE NADA! ¡MARICONES _RECULIAOS_! ¡VAYA COÑAZ…!

Podría seguir echando la mierda pura por una hora más. El problema fue que se lo grité a Hajime, que había pateado las paredes, y peor, el _kotatsu. _

Ni me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

La sien de Hajime salpicada de mi saliva explotó, y el aura maligna del entrenador Kobayashi fue traspasada a Hajime, _el_ _silenciador_. Para cuando lo entendí, era muy tarde: su puño de acero me había dado de lleno en la nariz. O su cabeza, a saber. Se me cortó la respiración, aparecieron puntitos en mi visión, y sangre caliente resbalaba a borbotones por el mentón hasta la camisa.

Seguramente fue su cabeza.

—¡Te dije que en la nariz no! ¡Siempre! ¡La puta nariz!

No logré enfocarlo, pero sentí como Hajime me agarraba del cuello de la camisa y me zarandeaba por los aires.

—¡Y TÚ NO PUEDES LLAMAR A LA DESTRUCCIÓN CADA VEZ QUE LAS COSAS NO VAN BIEN CONTIGO!

—Mira quien habla. Qué carácter.

Gotas de sangre se colaban en mi boca.

Sin soltarme del abrigo, Hajime me arrastró hasta la mitad del baño que contenía el lavamanos. Limpió mi nariz, buscó algodón en el botiquín médico, y colocó mi mano sobre el tabique para que yo ejerciera presión sobre ella. Conocíamos bien el procedimiento. Luego me llevó hasta la otra mitad del baño para que me sentara en el excusado y respirara un poco.

No creo que Hajime se enorgullece de estos arrebatos que le dan, pero hay que decir, que solo los tiene conmigo. Hace tiempo que no pasaba que me volvía tan loco. Y si yo me vuelvo loco, él se convierte en un dragón. Ya se me había olvidado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. Levanté un pulgar como respuesta—. A lo mejor se me pasó la mano, lo siento. A qué se debe todo esto.

Ya más calmado, le expliqué lo del gimnasio y tal. Hajime guardó silencio, intentando entenderlo.

—Es una putada —reconoció—, pero a ti no te afecta realmente. Eres seleccionado. Cuál es el problema entonces.

—Boku-chan no es titular.

—_Boku-chan no es titular_ —repitió pensativo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el follón que te montaste es por Bokuto-san? Serás imbécil ¿por qué te preocupa tanto este sujeto?

No sé por qué lo dije de este modo, pero lo dije de este modo:

—Porque me gusta, joder.

Hajime perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—No te creo. ¿Tú y…?

Sus ojos grises pedían que lo desmintiera, o le iba a estallar un fusible en la cabeza. Lo siento, Iwa-chan, a mí también me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otro modo.

—_Síp_, yo y él.

Le estalló el fusible.

—¿E-Estas seguro?

—¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!

—Qué fuerte —Una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios—. No podías enamorarte de otro que no fuera tu clon de cabello blanco. Serás narcisista.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Te abro mi corazón y me sueltas esa burrada! ¿Entiendes lo aterrador que es? Es… ¡Boku-chan!

—Qué te digo. Siempre fuiste muy gay para tus cosas, por una razón Hanamaki y Matsukawa pensaban lo que pensaban. No digo que me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me sorprende demasiado.

No le iba a refutar nada.

—Gracias Hajime-kun —dije con mi voz de chica.

Y ante todos mis pronósticos, Hajime estalló en una carcajada. Respiré aliviado, al parecer no había cambiado nada entre nosotros.

·

·

—_Siento lo del otro día_ —se disculpó Bokuto por teléfono—. _Hablé con Kuroo y me echó la madre por huir así. Pero me prestó unas ropas suyas para el gran día_.

—¿El gran día?

—_¡Navidad! Es que… no te vayas a reír, pero siempre la he pasado solo, viendo películas con mi hermana Rino-chan. Me hace ilusión el asunto del restorán francés._

—Tu voz suena algo ronca, ¿enfermaste?

—_Algo así, pero no me retes tú también._

Me reí junto con él.

—Nos vemos, Boku-chan.

—_Sueña conmigo._

No pude evitar sentirme intranquilo cuando colgó el teléfono.

Hajime dijo que no le interesaban los detalles de mi relación con Bokuto. Esto es algo que siempre pide cada vez que empiezo a salir con alguien, y que yo desobedezco sin que pueda evitarlo. Y apenas dejó de sangrarme la nariz, le expliqué a Hajime el momento en que surgieron los sentimientos, lo hice responsable emocional porque fueron sus jugosos y venenosos labios los que despertaron sentimientos tan irracionales, y sin obviar nada, también le hablé lo que ocurrió luego de haberlo abandonado en la disco _House_, o la filosofía de los neumáticos de Bokuto.

Hajime, después del puñetazo en el estómago que me dio por decir aquello de sus labios, solo escuchó. Y cuando terminé de hablar, dijo:

—No es una de tus ridículas bromas ¿cierto?

—¡Te digo que te estoy abriendo mi corazón!

—Perdón. Es que contigo nunca se sabe. Respeto sus inclinaciones sexuales, pero no tienes que se tan gráfico.

Esos fueron los únicos comentarios que hizo al respecto.

Hajime no veía mi relación. No me lo dijo, solo lo supe. Y yo tampoco me atreví a preguntárselo, hasta que hablé con Bokuto por teléfono. Me inquietaban varias cosas que se podían extraer de la conversación y el contexto.

Primero, Kuroo.

Segundo, el resfrío.

Tercero, Bokuto.

Cuarto, Kuroo otra vez.

¿Por qué Bokuto tuvo que correr hasta Kuroo?

Luego de aquella conversación, cerré tras de mí el ventanal que da al bacón y me agarré al brazo de Iwaizumi, quien estaba en el _kotatsu_ con su computadora portátil. Ya necesitaba saber lo que pensaba mi amigo. Qué relajación: Hajime es tan calientito.

—Qué te pasa ahora —ladró liberándose de mi agarre.

Calientito, sí. Pero con un corazón frío como el hielo de Plutón _planeta-por-siempre_.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué opinas? ¿Es viable? ¿O piensas que es un capricho de los míos?

Como me quedó mirando con cara de no-entiendo-una-mierda, le expliqué que me refería a mí y a Bokuto. Hajime siguió escribiendo en su ordenador.

—Esa no es la pregunta que deberías hacerte. «¿Quiero que sea viable?» es otra más adecuada.

—¡Claro que quiero! —contesté ofendido—. Pero Boku-chan… no lo sé. Sigo teniendo esta desagradable sensación de que algo esconde que es evidente, pero que soy incapaz de reconocer por mis medios.

Me molesta, me da miedo, me preocupa. Me molesta especialmente la posibilidad de que solo Kuroo sepa tratar con Bokuto.

—Pregúntaselo.

—¡No quiero preguntárselo! ¿Por qué no confía en mí y me lo cuenta por iniciativa propia? Quiero que comparta sus problemas conmigo. Anda Iwa-chan, convéncelo.

—No puedes esperar que Bokuto-san te cuente toda su vida así sin más. Es un rasgo de la confianza: que se da con el tiempo. Pregúntale cómo está, y si te dice que todo esta _okey_, entonces créele aunque sepas que miente, pero procura estar cerca para prestarle de su apoyo en todo momento de manera incondicional. En algún momento, terminará contándote la verdad. Pero paciencia.

—Es el peor consejo que en la vida me has dado. ¡Me decepcionas!

—¡Es el mejor consejo que he dado en la puta vida!

Hajime se mordió el puño para no golpearme porque mi nariz seguía hinchada. Pero el idiota me leyó bien. Siempre lo hace el desgraciado:

—En realidad, lo que te preocupa es que tú no le gustes a Bokuto. Es eso ¿cierto?

Mis labios se alargaron. Me sentí desinflado.

Bokuto es demasiado amigo de Kuroo. Valoro mi tiempo, y malgastarlo pensando en todo el rollo de Kuroo es una porquería. Pero, solo una cosa: Bokuto no tenía por qué correr hasta ese disque felino roñoso si le surgía algún problema. Para eso estoy yo, que sé de abrazos, de cariños, y de besos. Y él debería saber que yo sé de esas tres cosas. Y más si me daba la oportunidad, pero no me la daba.

Y trajes elegantes no tendré a por montones, pero tengo. Hajime también. Y para qué hablar de Takahiro. No, Kuroo era un innecesario.

—Quiero ser lo más importante para Boku-chan —dije.

Hajime me revolvió el cabello sin decir nada. Siguió escribiendo en su ordenador. A veces, se mordía el labio, como hace la gente que mira de soslayo a quienes le preocupan. Hajime siempre ha sido bueno con las miradas.

La llamada telefónica que tuve con Bokuto fue nuestro único contacto hasta navidad.

El programa de entrenamiento de vóley se llevó a cabo tal como se informó que se realizaría, y por desgracia, Bokuto no contaba entre los privilegiados. De lunes a sábado, los titulares debíamos reunirnos fuera de la universidad, donde las furgonetas contratadas por la oficina de deporte nos aguardaban para llevarnos al gimnasio que nos recibiría. Y luego, terminado el entrenamiento, nos dejaba a cada uno en la puerta de nuestras respectivas casas.

Era increíble la cantidad de chicos que vivían en los suburbios. El capitán, el líbero, y yo, éramos los únicos que vivíamos en ubicaciones más centrales, cercanas a nuestras respectivas casas de estudio. Afortunadamente, a mí eran al primero que iban a dejar, así que tenía que mamarme nada más que veinte minutos de viaje. Desafortunadamente, todos conocieron la pocilga a la que debo llamar hogar.

—¿De verdad vives en este callejón —preguntó el capitán al ver a las putas de la esquina.

—Ah, son buena gente —respondí sin más—, excepto cuando se roban a los clientes entre ellas, pero tengo entendido que llegaron a un acuerdo verbal.

—Chico Kawaii, qué valor —dijo el líbero. Con el tiempo, el apodo fue adquirió por todos en el equipo.

Yo me cansé de batallar.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Me bajé del auto y me encaminé rápido hasta el edificio. Las putas tanto me daban que hicieran la calle, los traficantes son los que me preocupan más. Saludé a _Carmín Electra_ y a _Golosa_ con la mano, y decliné caballerosamente la rebaja que me propusieron.

—Es que Oikawa-kun es un chico bien —escuché que dijo _Carmín Electra_.

¡Ja! Supieras cómo de bien, querida _Carmín Electra_.

Ya que las prácticas se habían restringido a dos horas diarias, estas se volvieron el doble de intensivas, y para el final de la semana, le tuve que pedir a Hajime que me vendase los dedos.

Pero lo peor de este horario, es que arruina todo mi día. Hacer hora hasta tan tarde no es bueno. Y nunca sé qué comer antes ni después. Hajime tampoco lo sabe. Y no quería llamar a Bokuto y preguntarle, sería desconsiderado de mi parte.

—¿Y qué está haciendo Bokuto? —me preguntó Hajime mientras me vendaba—. ¿Practica por su cuenta?

—No estoy seguro. Sé que algunos no seleccionados se integraron a las prácticas del equipo femenino, quienes usan el gimnasio uno. Pero por el horario de las clases de Boku-chan, no sé qué tan bien le acomoda.

—¿Cómo sientes tus dedos ahora?

—Mejor, gracias.

—Por cierto… —Hajime rascó su cabeza y desvió la mirada— contraté un servicio de televisión pagada e internet. No es el gran plan pero…

—¡QUÉ! —Sácate las babuchas galácticas ¡televisión pagada! ¡finalmente! Y lo dice así, tan como si nada—. Pero ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí en el _kotatsu_? ¡Vamos a ver los _Alienígenas Ancestrales_!

Corrí hasta la habitación de Hajime, y me zambullí en su _futón_. 100 canales ¡100 canales! Nacionales e internacionales. Me hice con el control para hacer _zapping_.

—Son como 70 en realidad. Hay canales que se salta.

¡Tanto da, Iwa-chan!

De deporte, de música, de películas; programas de cocina, de bizarros casos médicos, de la vida de famosos que en mi puta vida había visto. No podía ser coincidencia que Hajime hubiese contratado el servicio en este momento. Por un momento, los problemas se desdibujaron ante mis ojos y mi cerebro se embotó con las señales de que eran transmitidas al codificador. Iwa-chan, siempre buscando modos para calmarme, que no sobre piense.

Y Hajime llegó al cabo con dos latas de café helado.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté asombrado—. Vaya Iwa-chan, el amor te ha transformado en alguien preocupado y atento. Dale mis felicitaciones a Yoko-chan

Hajime no respondió. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de forma muy casual mientras pasaba sobre mí y se encajaba al rincón del _futón_.

¿Qué puedo decir de Hajime? Me gusta verlo sonrojado. Que me vende los dedos, y me convide café enlatado. La tal Yoko es una perra afortunada. Si Hajime se ha fijado en esta chica, seguramente ella vale la pena.

¿Si yo me he fijado en Bokuto? ¿Qué se puede concluir de aquello?

Mejor sigamos en la tele.

No vimos ningún programa en concreto. Nos la pasamos haciendo un _zapping_ eterno mientras manteníamos una conversación de las nuestras. Trivialidades varias. Y de paso, entre pregunta y pregunta, le sonsaqué a Hajime que pasaría la navidad en casa de la chica que seguía negándose a etiquetar de novia. Una cena y ya, _sí claro_. Le recomendé llevar un cepillo de dientes para el otro día, y que lo mejor para retrasar la eyaculación eran las multiplicaciones con tres dígitos.

Hajime se armó de paciencia.

—Mierda, no me hables de matemáticas. Quiero, por una vez, dejar de pensar en ellas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabes cómo te fue en tu examen?

—Los resultados estarán pasadas las fiestas de año nuevo.

—Me lo vas a agradecer después —le dije tratando de sonar serio—. Por una razón a los hombres nos va mejor en mates. Incluso tú que eres un desastre, tienes el potencial de ser bueno. Si la naturaleza lo tiene todo pensado.

Eso de que los hombres sean buenos en mates y las mujeres en arte no sé qué tan cierto sea. De hecho, seguro que no. A Issei estuvieron a punto de convencerlos los del club de arte, porque tiene un manejo de los colores que te cagas. Y mientras lo pensaba, recordé a Bokuto, quien parece que estudiaba algo más humanista que científico, que me entraron unas ganas terribles de tenerlo a mi lado en lugar de a Hajime.

—Debería llamarlo ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Me encogí de hombros. Quería que Bokuto me buscase a mí. No yo a él.

—No puedes ser tan orgulloso, Oikawa —espetó Hajime—. Hay un matiz entre la persistencia y la insistencia.

En navidad, sería yo quien estaría sobre él, no al revés. Mientras los días pasaban, más soñaba, más lo deseaba.

Entonces _tachán_: llegó el día.

—Recuerda, multiplicaciones de tres dígitos —era ya la quinta vez que se lo decía. Más a mí que a él.

—Sí, como sea —gruñó.

Arreglé las cejas de Hajime con el pulgar. Un caso perdido. Le desee suerte antes de tomar caminos distintos. Él a casa de Yoko. Yo a mi cita sexy con Bokuto, en un restaurant francés.

Como habían anunciado aguanieve, salí con el paraguas francés en mano para no estropear mi atuendo francés. Iba ataviado con un abrigo _ulster_ grueso y largo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una bufanda azul que según mi hermana, es el mejor color para resaltar mis aburridos ojos.

Ojos café, media cosa. Pero mi hermana dice que su forma es muy hermosa. Lo dice porque tenemos los mismos ojos.

Levanté la mirada al cielo. Estaba encapotado pero no llovía. Hice girar el paraguas a mi costado hasta que pude abordar un taxi.

Bokuto ya estaba allí cuando me apeé. Me quedé un momento en la acera contraria por el gusto de contemplarlo a la distancia.

¿Es Bokuto una persona atractiva? Hasta ahora, ni me lo había cuestionado.

Iba vestido de negro, sin corbata. Recostado sobre la pared, refugiado bajo la mampara, leía un libro de bolsillo con expresión de concentrado. Su cabello bicolor peinado hacia atrás, marcaba la línea de sus pómulos. Y sus orejas descubiertas, he pensado, que me apetecía mordérselas.

Inspiré hondo. Tendría que empezar desde ya con las matemáticas, quien lo diría.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza y crucé la calle.

—¡Chico Kawaii! —Bokuto agitó sus manos en el aire al verme corrió a mi encuentro. Casi me caí al suelo cuando brincó sobre mí.

—Boku-chan, que pesas —dije apenas.

Bokuto pasó su nariz por mi mejilla antes de bajarse.

—Gracias por invitarme a cenar, Chico Kawaii.

—¿Por qué no entraste? Podrías haber esperado adentro. Seguramente tienen una recepción y tal.

—Es más emocionante si lo descubrimos al mismo tiempo.

Me lo voy a comer a besos.

_111 x 111_. Hice cuentas con los dedos. _12321_.

Abrí la puerta del recinto para que pasara. Me quedé a cuadros.

El clase alta de Takahiro no había reparado en gastos. Yo carecía de cultura como para siquiera imaginarme un sitio así.

Elegante y sobrio. Un amplio vestíbulo de baldosas ajedrezadas flanqueada por columnas de mármol nos dirigían hasta un mesón de madera vitrificada donde aguardaba una doncella ataviada con un traje más fino que los nuestros. Las paredes pintadas de un color borgoña, tenían aspecto de terciopelo, y una luz tenue y cálida caía de una gran araña de cristal a saber de hace cuántos siglos.

Bokuto jaló del puño de mi abrigo y me señaló las molduras. Tenían un diseño floreado muy complejo.

—Buenas noches —saludé nervioso a la doncella—. ¿Hice una reservación a nombre de Hanamaki Takahiro? —dije entregando el sobre con las entradas. No pude evitar que mi afirmación sonara a pregunta.

Ella nos dedicó una sonrisa antes de verificar el nombre en una lista.

—Hanamaki _Takahigo_ e ¿Ishida Osen? —leyó la doncella con acento francés. Levantó la cabeza, escudriñó a Bokuto, volvió la vista a la lista, y enrojeció.

Osen es nombre de mujer.

Bokuto no es mujer.

—Estamos aún en trámites para cambiar el nombre —solté—. ¿Nunca ha oído de un gay atrapado en el cuerpo de una lesbiana? Espero que esto no suponga un problema para ustedes.

La doncella sacudió la cabeza con vigor, y sus mejillas estallaron en llamas.

—¡_Paga_ nada!_ Trés bien,_ si me _pegmiten_ sus _abgigos_… _Messieurs_, _mademoiselle_… ¿_Monsieur_ o _mademoiselle_?

—Dígame Koutarou, por favor —dijo Bokuto quien me miraba con un rostro de «no te inventes cosas por favor»—. Pero tanto da.

—_Koutagou_, _bien sûr_.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y escribió el nombre de Bokuto en su lista. Bokuto me dio un codazo en el costado apenas ella, todavía abochornada por la situación, se giró para colgar nuestros abrigos en el armario que había tras el mesón.

Yo no sé por qué lo dije. Estaba nervioso.

Nos condujeron al comedor. Siguiendo con la estética del vestíbulo, se trataba de un lugar distinguido, que a juzgar por el diseño de las mesas y las sillas, los colores y el alfombrado, me recordaba sutilmente, a las fotografías que vi en mis libros de historia cuando hablaban de la Francia de a principios de siglo.

—Te refieres a la _Belle Époque_ —dijo Bokuto cuando ya estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa—. Ahora que lo mencionas…

Y observó a su alrededor para convencerse.

—Eres una persona muy culta, Boku-chan.

—No realmente. En preparatoria hice un trabajo de la _Belle Époque_. ¿Sabías que el neumático fue inventado en ese tiempo? La burguesía adquiría relevancia en el plano social, y la opinión de quienes tenía dinero empezaba a pesar mucho más que de aquellos con títulos y apellidos rancios. Seguramente, la gente que está aquí hoy, se ha comprado su apellido con el dinero.

—Boku-chan ¿eres un _snob_?

—¡_Gahh_! ¿Por qué dirías algo como eso? ¡Por Dios no!

El mozo llegó justo en aquel momento. Estaba diciendo puros desatinos. ¡Qué pasa conmigo!

Pasa que estás nervioso, idiotaoikawa. Es lo que seguramente me habría dicho Hajime.

—Muy buenas noches, señores —saludó el mozo. Llevaba una pequeña libreta consigo—. ¿Hanamaki Takahiro y… Koutarou?

Asentimos. El mozo no tenía acento francés. Tenía acento de la región de Kanto. Qué cosas.

—Según el registro —continuó—, han optado por nuestro menú navideño número tres. Lo repetiré para verificar que es lo que desean y que todo se encuentra en orden. Una _vichyssoise_ y una _salade_ _niçoise_ de _entrée_ servido con un _Oporto Ruby_ de _Apéritif_. Seguido de un _coq au vin_ en un lecho de berros y zanahorias, y _Magret de canard au four_ con papas _noisette_, acompañado con un _Syrah_ selección para el primer plato, y un _Malbec_ selección para el segundo. Y de postres, profiteroles, crema tártara, y café francés. ¿Está todo correcto?

Salvo zanahorias y café, no entendí nada. Pero los profiteroles eran los dulces favoritos de Takahiro, así que asentí porque qué otra cosa podía hacer. El mozo satisfecho, inclinó la cabeza.

—Excelente elección, caballeros.

Bokuto parecía alucinar en colores.

—No entendí el nombre de ningún plato. _Belle Époque _o no, me siento de lo más sofisticado. Estoy impresionado. Tu amigo Hanamaki-san fue muy generoso.

—_Nah_, Makki es un dejado. Seguramente le era doloroso venir a un sitio así. Aunque también estoy impresionado que justamente a mí me haya dejado su reservación.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca me dio la impresión que le cayese tan bien. Quiero decir, somos amigos y tal, pero siempre he pensado que él y Mattsun son amigos míos porque son amigos de Iwa-chan. Según Iwa-chan, son paranoias mías.

—Pero antes Makki-san no se llevaba con Iwa-chan ¿no? —recordó Bokuto— ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

—Boku-chan, eres una vieja chismosa.

Nos sirvieron la _vichyssoise_ y la _salade_ _niçoise_ que era en realidad una sopa fría y una ensalada, pero decirlo de aquel modo no le hacía justicia ni a la presentación del plato, ni a su sabor. Y mientras comíamos y nos relamíamos, desempolvé aquella vieja historia.

Takahiro, quien era el campeón en deportes en su secundaria, se topó en preparatoria con el invencible Hajime quien es, justamente, invencible si se trata de sacar músculos y demostrar fuerza. Y así como muchos antes y después que él, lo desafió en todos los deportes perdiendo miserablemente en cada uno de ellos.

Fue demasiado para Makki, un chico rico acostumbrado a ver sus caprichos cumplidos.

—Él tiene esta cara de «soy tan serio y todo me importa una rosca», pero no es tan así. Siempre quiere hacer las cosas bien, y en ese entonces tenía una novia chupasangre pegada al brazo quien quería un novio popular. E Iwa-chan es un temperamental que estalla a la mínima provocación, mucho más en ese entonces. La pelea se iba a dar tarde o temprano.

—¡Vaya! Iwa-chan parece tan… no sé. Me daba la impresión que no se dejaba provocar tan fácil.

A Bokuto se le pegan los sobrenombres rápido.

—Todos tienen su lado B, Boku-chan. Por ejemplo, tampoco me imaginaba a Iwa-chan de novio, pero hoy le quitará las bragas a una titi. Y yo, en vez de estar allí para espiar y no perderme su primer encuentro sexual, he decidido que prefiero estar aquí contigo.

—Eso no puede ser un lado B. Iwaizumi-san tiene derecho a arrancar todas las bragas que quiera. Y que tú eligieras no ser voyerista eso definitivamente tampoco cuenta como lado B —y extendió sus manos como si aquel gesto reafirmara lo dicho (lo hacía, qué cosas).

—Bueno, como sea ¿quieres o no saber la historia? Aunque Iwa-chan perdió un diente, la pelea la ganó él. Y entonces, Makki dejó el deporte que practicaba en secundaria, que era atletismo, y se unió a vóley. Por penitencia ¿sabes?

—Por penitencia ¿eh? —Bokuto adoptó una actitud pensativa—. Por cierto, esa Osen-san quien se supone que soy, ¿esa era la novia de Makki? —asentí—. ¿Y tiene cara de gay atrapado en el cuerpo de una lesbiana?

—Lo siento por haber dicho eso. Estaba nervioso. Todavía lo estoy. Es solo…

Que no quiero estropearlo.

—Y qué hay de tus amigos de la prepa ¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?

Bokuto se rascó tras la nuca y observó el contenido de la copa. El mozo había llenado nuestras copas con el _Oporto Ruby_ luego de enseñarnos la botella y la etiqueta. Bokuto aún no lo probaba. Yo ya le hube dicho que estaba bueno.

—Bueno… el pequeño de Komi a veces me pide que le consiga libros cuando se acaban los ejemplares de su biblioteca. Y con Akaashi conversamos y tal cuando podemos. Pero…

Bokuto se bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago.

—¡Vino francés! ¡Qué invento! —Y desde allí en adelante, fue imposible callarlo.

Me habló de todo, partiendo por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo de su preparatoria, Fukurodani. Describió con detalle a cada uno de los 5 otros miembros titulares más el líbero Komi, y las dos mánager: físico, personalidad, habilidades deportivas, comidas favoritas, anécdotas entrañables, ¡todo! Hablaba a velocidad sónica como si se le fuese a ir la vida en ello.

Entonces trajeron el segundo plato, nos sirvieron otro vino, y la verborrea explosiva continuó mientras descendía la botella de alcohol. Interrumpió su monólogo solo un momento para alabar el detalle de los tenedores, y volvió a hablar sobre la _Belle Époque_.

—Yo la describiría como la euforia, y el optimismo, hechos una época de tiempo. Optimismo que el hombre ¡el hombre! a razón de la ciencia, era capaz de resolver todos sus problemas. Y te mencioné lo de los neumáticos, pero fue uno de tantos accidentes fortuitos. El optimismo de la época no permitió los errores, porque todo era una oportunidad nueva. Se ha perdido un poco aquello. Quiero decir, después se sucedieron tantas guerras y crisis y tal ¿sabes? Y quedó demostrado que el hombre no siempre crea, que también destruye, pero, aún y todo… entonces ¡_Trainspotting_! ¿cierto? Estaba contigo cuando lo compré, ya me lo terminé y…

De momento, eso sobre la _Belle_ _Époque_. Iba así, saltando de tema en tema. De Trainspotting siguió con la obra de teatro que realizaría su hermana Rino-chan para año nuevo, de una anécdota que involucraba a un tal Kenma, y una excursión escolar a una fábrica de jugos y jaleas.

—Y ¿tú piensas en todo el residuo que producen lugares como eso? Uno no lo sabe hasta que llega allí. Decía un encargado, que el problema es que los residuos eran casi todo agua. Dime ¿cómo te deshaces de tanta agua? La gente de la _Belle Époque_ no pensó que en el futuro, habría que preocuparse de cosas como esas. Cuando la ciudad prospera, también prospera la _basugre_ ¿eh? Así nos va.

Continuó hablando de la _Belle_ _Époque_ bastante rato.

Y pensar… Bokuto nunca me había hablado tanto. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se le iba el aire, y aparecían hoyuelos no exactamente en sus mejillas, pero muy cerca. El vino francés es todo un invento. ¿Estará Bokuto ebrio? Había bebido más que yo, pero no como en la disco de _House_.

A ratos, daba la impresión que me iba a contar algo más, pero se arrepentía casi enseguida, atropellándosele miles de palabras en su lengua, optando por otra nueva historia y un nuevo hilo de conversación. Hasta el infinito.

Su copa de vino subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba. Yo empecé a fijarme en sus labios

_123 x 123_. Me faltaban dedos. Pasé mis dedos sobre el brazo de Bokuto. Bokuto se cortó de golpe.

—¿Pasamos a tomarnos la última copa a mi casa? —sugerí dejando mi taza de café a un lado.

—¿Y por qué demonios seguimos aquí todavía? ¡La sobremesa es para las viejas!

Los profiteroles de Makki ni los tocamos.

·

·

Debería terminar mi relato aquí. Por mi orgullo, digo.

Llevados apenas 100 metros recorridos en taxi, no puede contenerme más y besé a Bokuto. Ya había empezado a nevar cuando nos apeamos, pero el frío no lo recuerdo.

He de decir, que estaba desquiciado. No sabía qué hacer con mi cuerpo, con su cuerpo, nada. Desnudé a Bokuto antes de quitarme mi propia ropa, y lo lancé contra el _futón_. Y pensaba…

No pienses más.

Solo quería demostrarle cuán agradecido estaba de que me hubiese hablado, aunque hayan sido incoherencias random, la bella época, y de sus días de la preparatoria. Y que supiera, que yo estaba ahí para él, para escuchar lo que sea.

Pero ¿cómo hacer que entiendas este sentimiento?

¿Cómo demostrarte cuánto te deseo?

Que ardo con solo rozarte, que tus gemidos me vuelven anémico.

O si noto tu piel tensarse bajo mis yemas, o si tus dedos de los pies hacen lo imposible por aferrarse a las sábanas, podría perder la cabeza.

Mierda, esto es demasiado intenso, pienso.

Estás tan duro, joder. Pero hay algo que no va bien.

No te mueves. Tu respiración se acompasa y yo no lo entiendo. Tus dedos no aferran mis cabellos, ni gritas mi nombre, ni gritas nada. Has languidecido, y toda tu dinámica energía que siempre me sorprende, la que te hizo hablar tanto y tan rápido, se evapora con tanta rapidez que te abandona. Nos abandona. Se extingue. Se fue.

Y cuando vuelvo a tus ojos…

¿Por qué cuento esto? Lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de Bokuto.

—Lo siento —me dice, y su voz quebrada me desarma.

—Qué te pasa, puedes decírmelo.

Tus ojos amarillos imploran lo que no puedo leer. A ti, se te han olvidado las palabras.

—Es solo… y quiero pero… ¡ahh! El sueño ¿sí? No te enojes, por favor.

—No seas ridículo.

Le propongo que cambiemos, que él arriba y yo abajo de nuevo, pero es inútil todo lo que hagamos. Después de unos besos que no acaban, se desploma dormido sobre mi rostro.

Y así fue.

Le puse un pijama mío y luego de arroparlo bien en el _futón_, me fui con mi almohada a la habitación de Hajime. 100 putos canales, y no se le ocurrió pagar uno porno. Pero están dando E.T. En lo que se ha convertido mi vida ¿eh?

—_E.T. Phone. Home._ —entonces, también me duermo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>o... no se trata que me guste hacer infeliz a los personajes. ¡Pero! El género de la historia es angst. Solo digo.

**E**n otras notas, gracias por leer, seguir, y darle una oportunidad a esta pareja inusual. Al user anónimo **Sheere,** en algún momento abordaré temáticas familiares, promesa ;) Y al user anónimo **Danchen,** te lo concedo, los comentarios de Oikawa a veces dañan. Oikawa es un problemático. De los que mandan a volar los _kotatsu_.

**N**os leemos el próximo viernes. Errores notificar. Gracias.


End file.
